A New Beginning: DGMWarriorCats crossover
by evalinesilverveil
Summary: In feline world turning to bloodshed, two cats rise among the war to set things straight. This is their stories. Point of view of both the Exorcist warrior cats side, and the Noah clan warrior cats side. This is the adventures of two she-cats. Will they be able to stop the war? Or will they only destroy each other...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The wind blew gently as two cats stood looking at the horizon. A large white cat, her coat glimmering as the fading sunlight danced on her long pelt, her eyes were the ice blue of the sky in Leaf Bare. Her auds flickered as a large ebony tom with short fur walked up to her, his eyes shimmered with an beautiful pirate gold.

"You wanted to hold a meeting Lifestar?" The tom rasped his voice sounded as if it was once bold.

"Yes Deathstar, so many have died and went to Starclan, too many, we need to reunite the cats and lay down laws," the female spoke to the ebony male who was called 'Deathstar'.

"There seem to be two genres of the cats, some seem to enjoy power and strength, along with ambition, the others seem to enjoy peace, liberty, and seem to try to keep themselves united," the male inquired resting on his haunches and wrapping his thin tail over his large black paws.

"Should we send an omen, or shall we confront them ourselves?" The she cat asked, her auds shoved forward as if she knew nothing would, or could attack her from behind.

"We might be able to make more of a… Point…" The male started unsheathing his claws with a deadly glint in his golden optics, he continued, his voice sharp "if we confront them ourselves, we might be more assured to get their attention and they will do what is better for their own sanity." The female nodded and with a whisk of her tail, she padded towards a nearby tunnel, followed by Deathstar and walked through, with each step, the luminant grass beneath her paws made a brighter imprint with each step, while the males grew darker.

With each passing step, their glistening fur started to blow from the wind coming from the end of the tunnel.

A burst of light from the direction they were headed caused the two felines to squint, "we're nearing the Mortals land," Lifestar spoke, "it's been so long, hasn't it?"

"Very," he grumbled.

They stepped onto the smooth grass, the sound of hissing and spitting caught their ears, thousands of cats fought to the death, clawing each other, slamming bodies to the ground, dead bodies littered the blood stained ground. Fury rose in both the cats from the above.

"Enough!" They shouted in unison, their powerful voices boomed in the clearing, thunder snapped around them, lightning struck the murderous frey, causing the attention to the felines to turn their heads, ears pinned flat to their heads in fear, their hackles rising vibrantly.

"W-who a-are you?!" A bold grey tom with black stripes cascading down his back his eyes were gold like deaths, spoke, his voice clear, though he stuttered trying to keep fear from his voice.

"I am Deathstar, or Death himself, ruler of the dark forest and proud to be so," The black cat's voice roared.

"And I am Lifestar! I am life! I rule StarClan," she announced, standing taller and raising her head high, both the cats easily towered the mortal's, stars flickered on her iridescent fur, "we have seen many of your own cats spirits come to us, kits, elders, the young, because of selfishness. From now on, there will be two clans, and two clans _alone_."

"No more bloodshed is needed for the large expanse of territory you have claimed as your own," Deathstar hissed.

"You will split up based on how you think, act and what you believe should be in a clan," Lifestar instructed.

"H-how do w-we know y-your telling the truth," the same tom spoke again.

"I don't know Adam, what do you think?" Lifestar asked the tom. The tom named Adam's optics widened in disbelief. "We can make thunder crackle," she paused, Deathstar smirked lashing his tail, thunder boomed into the clearing, "we can make lightning strike," she purred, her eyes flashed dangerously, a bolt of lightning shattered the grey clouds around them and struck a large pine tree, causing it to burst into flames.

The larger cats turned to a quieter cat behind them, "Suzaku, you will lead one of the two clans, you're wise, noble, honest, can handle situations well and have mercy, gather, those like you and head to the sparse forest, my lightning has created the borders of your new territory, you may not hunt, or leave those boundaries, the resources you need to survive are in that land," the white she cat announced.

Death turned towards Adam, "you… Are a cat capable of leading a clan, you are ambitious, powerful, strong with speech, cunning and when you must be, brutal, you chose to ally yourself with strong but naive cats and are great with battle tactics," he spoke, Adam stood tall "you will live in the marshes and pines down there, once again you may only hunt in your own region and stay there, you have the resources you need to survive there, gather other cats like you and start your clan." Deathstar commanded, Adam nodded.

The cats began finding the leaders that suited them most, and after a bit, they all settled in the categories that they thought they belonged in. All of the cats that had joined Millenium were like him, they were brutal when needed, cunning, great with battle tactics, they liked the idea of power. They had mostly dark colored coats with Golden eyes few were white but still had black markings. Except for a lone one who was bright blonde, he had black markings as well but he was the one who stood out the most. There were barely any young ones, they were all more than six moons, that was for sure.

The cats on Suzaku's side were all shades, sizes and colors, young and old. They looked like they had their own powerful abilities but looked mainly kind and understanding.

They all had their own abilities, both Adam's clan and Suzaku's clan. Powerful abilities, that are meant, only to withstand the others.

"You," Deathstar turned to Adam "your clan will be called the Noahclan. Respect your boundaries and _your _own resources to survive," Lifestar turned her head to face Suzaku's clan.

"Your clan will be Soulclan, respect the boundaries and use _your _own resources to survive," she said, her voice was soft and pleasant.

"As warriors, you will survive by a code. This code is essential for survival. Defend your Clan with your life. You may have friendships in other Clans, but your loyalty must only lie in your Clan. Do not hunt or trespass on other Clan territory. The rule is broken when traveling two fox-lengths of the lake. Elders, Kits, and Queens must be fed before Warriors and Apprentices. Unless they have permission, Apprentices' may not eat until the Elders have been fed. If any cat is sick or injured, they eat beforehand. Prey is to be killed to be eaten only. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. A kit must be at least six moons old in order to be apprenticed. A newly named cat must sit silent vigil for one night after receiving his or her warrior name. A cat cannot be made deputy until first mentoring one cat first. The Deputy becomes leader after the current leader dies or retires. After death or retirement of a deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. A gathering of all the Clans of a truce that lasts one night. There shall be no fighting on this night. Boundaries are to be marked and checked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if it is not of the same Clan as yours. The word of Clan leader is law. An honorable warrior does not need to kill in battle. They kill only when necessary or those who are outside the warrior code. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.. Medicine Cats cannot have a mate or kits. Kits must stay in camp and not hunt until they are apprenticed. No cats may share the name of the Clans names. It is to show honor to the founding members," Deathstar's strict voice echoed through the clearing. Though the Noahclan nodded, an irritated aura hung around the cats though they dared not speak.

"We have granted the gift of memory to the leaders of both clans, this code is your life, study it, pass it down in generations, follow this code, it is what will keep you together as a clan," Lifestar spoke, her gaze shifting around her. "When your own leader dies, the deputy will visit the moonstone to be granted nine lives by their ancestors, but for now, we give you nine lives, use them well," Lifestar walked up to Suzaku, at first he tensed but as her nose touched his, a iridescent light overwhelmed the two felines. Deathstar did the same to Adam, a black fiery light flashed vibrantly between the two.

"From now on, your name will be Millenniumstar," the black feline spoke as he pulled his nose away, "use your abilities to lead your clan well."

"You are now known as Soulstar, lead your clan well and be careful of the decisions you make," Lifestar purred as she pulled away.

"We must leave now, lead your clans well, may StarClan light your path!" The larger cats called and turned back where they came from, their bodies shimmering as they walked up to the stars, their banners flickered a final goodbye and the two cats left, never to be seen by living mortals. The clans would change from now, they'd become enemies, but for now they turned and left towards their awaiting territories.

4


	2. Chapter 1: Saiken

**Chapter 1**

Saiken

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please join here beneath outcast rock for a clan meeting!" Millenniumstar's voice boomed from the clearing, I felt the smooth rasping of my mother's tongue across my forehead as she panicked to get me ready for the apprenticeship. A squeak escaped my throat when she poked my eye and I shied away from her. She didn't let me escape and continued to clean my black fur that matched her own.

"Mom! Stop it! I'm clean!" I squealed struggling to get away from her grasp.

"SaikenKit! Stop moving! You must look your best!" She hissed under her breath then released me. I hurried out of the bramble enclosed den, bursting out into the clearing, bright light blared in my eyes. Awakening cats poured from their dens. I felt nervous at once, my shyness returning in the large group of cats. Out of no where, someone hit my shoulder as they rushed past to get a good spot.

"Come on Jasderopaw, hurry up!" the cat who had run into me called. A blonde cat ran to catch up to him.

"Devittopaw! I'm not that fast." the blonde cat complained. I scoffed in annoyance at the two apprentices. They were made apprentices a moon before I was _great, now I have to share a den with those two again… _I growled softly to myself. They weren't exactly the most well behaved and loved to pull pranks. Especially the one named Devittopaw. His brother, Jasderopaw, only seemed to follow him around and follow his commands. Though he never complained about it, I could swear he didn't like being bad _all _the time. He was actually kinda cute when you looked at him. Jasderopaw also stood out quite a bit in the NoahClan because, unlike most of us, he was blonde. I found it quite strange actually, all the others, like me, were black, greys, and white, but this one stood out in the forest, he barely even blended in, even in Green Leaf! I decided to sit near the two brother's for some reason and padded over to a spot behind them, I sat on my haunches and wrapped my ebony tail around my paws, I gazed up at Millenniumstar, he stood on a large cave like, ledge, glancing around and waiting for the cats to settle down.

"Today, we gather here for the apprenticeship of Saikenkit, she has reached the age of six moons and as leader of Noahclan, it is my responsibility, to make, _my_ daughter, an apprentice and warrior of this clan," My cheeks grew warm with embarrassment. Did he really have to emphasize the fact that I was his daughter? "Saikenkit, step forward." He spoke looking down at me, I felt his eyes burrow into my soul. "Saikenkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Saikenpaw, your mentor will be Tykipon. I hope Tykipon will pass down all he knows to you."

Tykipon stepped forward his dark grey pelt with black stripes making him almost invisible within the crowd. But what really made the tom stand out was the bright, violet butterfly with diamond shaped wings on his chest, it was really a mystery of how he got it and and why it was there but the others just took it as his own appearance.

"Tykipon, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Skinntear, and have shown yourself noble, and an excellent teacher. You will be the mentor of Saikenpaw, and I expect you pass down all you know to Saikenpaw." My father finished. I turned to face Tykipon. He walked forward calmly and bent over to touch noses with me.

"Saikenpaw! Saikenpaw! Saikenpaw!" The rest of the clan cheered in unison, excitement bubbled up in my chest _I'm finally an apprentice! _My mother Lulubell, walked towards me her head held high in a proud manner. I trotted up proudly to my mother, and nuzzled her shoulder gently. Lulubell licked the top of my head affectionately though, her face wouldn't show it and she wouldn't admit it, I assumed she was proud of me.

"Saikenpaw, come. It's time to show you the territory," Tykipon's voice rang in my swiveled ears.

"Coming!" I called back spinning around "bye mom!" I called and ran after my new mentor feeling the fresh, Leaf Fall air run through my long jet black fur. I bounded through the clearing after Tykipon and through the wooden hollow trunk. My mentor lead me through the murky bog, clouded pools of water and large area's of mud were seen everywhere. The sounds of frogs croaking around me made me look around. Clumps of lush green ferns hung near deeper area's of the bogs.

"The marsh is an excellent place to hunt frogs along with fish, though with mud and sticks, it can be rather difficult," Tykipon spoke, though I barely heard him, I had never been outside camp before, it was amazing, the way the light seeped through the thick coverage of tree's above us, "when you hunt here, you want to stay near the trees. There is solid ground there so you shouldn't get stuck," he advised.

"Alright," I answered still looking around in awe at my surroundings. He continued on keeping to the dry patches, when I put my paw down, I squealed in shock to discover how wet and sticky it was. I leaped back to a dry patch and shook my paw rapidly, flinging bits of mud from my paws.

Tykipon sighed irritably and kept walking, this time I payed attention to where he was stepping and walked on the same dry patches. I still felt the sticky, thick substance between my toes _I'll have to clean that later… _I groaned. I continued to follow Tykipon, making sure to step where he stepped.

I let out a relieved sigh when we stepped back onto _dry _land. This was just a normal pine forest, I knew the tree's could be a bit sticky seeing as the twins normally got sap stuck to their fur, I looked around swiveling my auds to hear the sounds of creatures around us. The soft trickle of a stream caught my ears.

"This is the forest, it's near the Carrion place," Tykipon explained. I nodded in understanding. As we ventured deeper into the forest, the feeling like we were being watched caught my attention, I felt my hackles begin to rise slowly, my fur prickling in fear, I edged closer to Tykipon who seemed unfazed by the feeling. Soon a large wooden structure came into view, along with an awful stench that smelled like crowfood! I crinkled my nose trying to block out the scent. Tykipon stopped abruptly, but curiosity made me wonder why it smelt so bad over here and what could possibly be inside this place.

"Tykipon? What is this place?" I asked tilting my head, swiveling my ears around to catch any movement.

"This is the Carrion place, rats live here. I suggest you don't go here if you don't want to die, this is a place for highly trained warriors such as myself, rats won't follow you and won't usually attack you unless you invade the nest, in hard times, Millenniumstar selects a patrol to hunt here," he explained turning around and heading in the other direction, I gazed back at the wooden structure one last time before hurrying to catch up with the grey tom.

"There are two more places I need to show you," he said as we neared a new stench, the smell was strong, it burned my nostrils and made my throat hurt a bit. I coughed. _What is that awful smell! _I hissed. Soon we walked from the safety of the trees and into a wide open space, a large, black, stone like path drove right through the forest and under ontop of some sort of small bridge where filthy water trickled through beneath it. Suddenly I remembered hearing stories from the twins about this.

"I-is th-this a thunderpath?" I asked timidly, I pushed the burning sensation in my throat down.

"Yes," he said simply. His ears perked and he turned his head towards a low rumble started, I felt the ground shake beneath my paws. I looked in the direction fear prickled through my pelt. _Great starclan what is that! _I thought in panic, I wanted to turn around and run as fast as I could but my paws seemed glued to the ground. "Get down!" He commanded shoving me down. I felt my body be shoved against the ground as the earth rumbled beneath my paws. It got louder and louder, it felt like my ear drums would pop. Thankfully it passed as quick as it came, my face was squished against the dirt and grass.

"You're crushing my face," I hissed through the dirt.

"Oh! Sorry," Tykipon said and stood up licking his chest fur flat. I got up stiffly shaking my pelt from scrapes of dirt and blades of grass."Anyways! Two tree's now," he moved on trotting ahead. I grumbled to myself and walked behind him. New scents hit me, they weren't bad but they smelt like… Oak? Dampness? "I see you smell Soulclan."

"S-Soulclan? A-Are they in our territory?" I asked with a low growl.

"They live across the thunderpath," Tykipon scoffed amusedly.

"Why would they live over there? Why do they smell so weird?" I asked tilting my head.

"They smell the way they do because of their environment. Starclan knows why they live over there though," Tykipon replied with a small shrug.

It seemed like ages but we both finally made it to Two trees. My paws ached, she panted coming to the top of a rather large hill, two tall cedar trees stood with a large boulder that towered in between both trees stood.

"This is Two trees. Once every Full Moon, we go here to meet with Soulclan and talk about our happenings, then and only then, we talk peacefully with Soulclan though you never want to tell them anything essential to us like if we're low on prey, you never tell them that, anything that gives them any valuable information, I will tell you more when the time comes," Tykipon said sternly. He looked up at the sky, the sun was slowly making it's way to the horizon. "Come, when we get into camp, you can get something from the fresh kill pile, I'll have a nest ready for you," he said, and walked down the slope back towards camp. I walked after him ignoring the aching in the pads of my feet.

I was thankful that this seemed to be a shortcut, by the time I got to camp, I was panting, my paws aching miserably. As the sun slowly dipped below the horizon I felt hunger gnaw at my stomach. I gazed across the camp, everyone seemed to be sharing tongues. The twins were tackling each other in play fight as usual, Roadpaw was pestering her father Sherylpelt tugging at the scruff of his neck. Lulubell was licking her paws sharing a sparrow with Millenniumstar, Wiselypaw ate a mouse, Skinntear sat grumpily near the elders den, though strangely enough there wasn't a single elder alive in the camp. Toraidofeather sat eating a shrew near Fiidoradusk. Maashiimastorm sat irritably, as usual flexing his claws. Maitorawing sat quietly staring at his food, probably looking for omens again, he was the medicine cat of the clan so this was usual.

I sighed and picked a plump looking mouse from the pile and settled down close to the apprentice den, the thorny shrub covering the den trembled slightly catching my attention, I saw something stick out, it looked weird, much like a frog but not quite. I crouched forgetting about my mouse and bunched my haunches, it moved and looked like prey _maybe if I kill it, I will be congratulated_ I thought and sprung at it. But at the last minute it deteriorated and I crashed into the bush feeling thorns tug at my pelt.

"Ow!" I yelped and squirmed back out. I heard an uproar of laughter coming from behind me.

"Hah! It's always the same with scraps like you!" Devittopaw sneered with a smirk across his maw.

"I am not a scrap!" I spat collecting my mouse and moving elsewhere, my pelt stung slightly from being attacked by the thorns.

"Devi..." I heard Jasderopaw whimper softly to his brother. "Devi, don't be mean."

"Just jokin around Dero," the black patterned cat shrugged with a smirk. The blonde cat only sat next to his brother, nuzzling his cheek into the darker cat's side affectionately. Devittopaw wrapped his tail around his brother and closed his eyes concentrating. A moss ball appeared in front of them both, Devittopaw swatted it at his brother who looked and pounced at it. Seeing this made me wish I still had siblings. I had been told they didn't live for more than a few days. These two sibling cats seemed to think as one, moving and thinking in perfect unison. I could see it as they chased the moss ball as if they had a strategy without even speaking to one another. It was strange, _I guess they've just been training for longer than me… _I thought and bit into my mouse. I pondered this while I ate, realizing that the twins had been like that for as long as I can remember. Even as kittens the two of them moved as if they shared one mind, which it sometimes seemed it did because they spoke in unison at times and seemed to know what the other was feeling or thinking. Honestly, it was a bit creepy at times. But it was how they worked, maybe, one day I could be the best warrior, _I'll show them who's the scrap! _I thought. I was too caught up in thought to realize Roadpaw had walked up to me.

"Saikenpaw, you can sleep next to me if you want? Theres a spare nest!" She giggled.

"Yes please, thanks Roadpaw!" I chirped with a dip of my head. _At least _someone _is being kind to me! _I thought relieved. She smiled and bounced off back to Sherylpelt merrily. I took a biteful of mouse, the rich flavor of warm fresh kill bathing my taste buds.

Legs tired, I welcomed the thought of a bed though when I walked into the apprentice den, I felt uncomfortable, I yearned to curl up into my mothers side and stay in the soft cushion of our nest. This place just didn't smell the same. _I'm just not used to it… It'll get easier… _I tried to reassure myself as I crawled into the dip in the ground with lush moss and feathers lining the rim, the scent of honey and fresh grass. I recognized that as Roadpaw's scent.

Sitting on my haunches I felt the cold bedding press against my black pelt. I curled up tucking my sore legs under my chest, wrapping my fluffy tail around my haunches. I didn't feel right. It felt like there should be a warm body pressed against my pelt, the scent of the nursery was gone, I didn't think I'd ever fall asleep, but eventually, the dark abyss of sleep overcame me, engulfing me in a sequence of black, sound dimming until I heard nothing.

_Color flooded into my eyes when I opened them, I was in a meadow, so fine and beautiful __**this must be a dream… **__I thought wandering around, the tall emerald green grasses swayed in the thin warm breeze, monarch butterflies flew by me, their wings a vibrant orange with black lining and white speckles on their wings. I got into a crouching position, bunching my muscles and wriggling my haunches my tail waving high. I pounced feeling my fur get pushed back by the breeze. I felt earth beneath my claws as I landed on my paws, without the butterfly…_

"_Nice pounce, but if you really wanna catch something you've gotta crouch like this," I looked behind me seeing a taller black tom, his fur was a dark grey with darker stripe's drizzling down his back. I had to admit, he did look rather… Attractive… I nodded slowly and mimicked his movement, he seemed to be closer to the ground, his belly at least three fly lengths away from the ground. his tail was almost touching the ground but was high enough so that it didn't touch. I crouched low feeling my small legs struggle to keep my body from going too low, though my tail felt a bit heavy as I made it hover. The tom bunched his muscles and sprang, he glided swiftly through the air and landed on a leaf a fox length away. He turned towards me. "Now you give it a try," he purrs. I nod my head slowly and spring, I wasn't nearly as graceful as he was as I took off. I felt myself stumble and fall, my legs crumbling beneath me as I landed. It didn't hurt, but it was more of disappointment that settled inside my chest._

"_Don't be too disappointed, nobody gets it right the first time. By way, my name is Aspenfall," the male purred._

"_Mine's Saikenpaw..." I replied standing up and shaking my fur off from dust._

"_It helps if you spread your hind paws a bit more," he suggested. I nodded and crouched down. This time. I had my legs spread out a bit more. "Aim for this." Aspenfall gestured to a leaf beside him. I nodded and bunched my haunches springing forward, I flew through the air feeling wind rush through my fur, I felt my claws dig into a dry leaf. I let a purr rumble in my throat when I realized this was my target._

"_Nice job! You don't want your prey to smell you, so stay down wind" The tom purred with a nod of approval "now, meet me tomorrow here, I will appear in your dream to help you more, but for now it is time to wake up. Make sure to practice." Aspenfall meowed as my vision of the attractive tom faded into black nothingness._

"Saikenpaw! Get up lazy butt!" The sullen voice of Tykipon called out to me "its sunup!" He added, I groaned feeling my limbs ache slightly, _I hope I see Aspenfall again… He was quite useful… _I yawned sitting up and stretching out, feeling the muscles in my back stretch. My legs ached ever so slightly as if I had really went hunting, it was weird. But I shrugged it off and trotted out of the den. I searched the clearing through blurry eyes, waiting for my opticals to adjust to the morning light.

Adjusting, my eyes found Tykipon waiting at the bramble entrance. I trotted sleepily towards him.

"It's about time you got up! I'm teaching you hunting today so you can start feeding the clan," Tykipon frowned. Excitement bubbled up inside me.

"Yay!" I grinned bouncing on my paws happily. _Finally! I'll be useful to my clan! I can finally start being the best warrior this clan has ever had! _I squealed in excitement bounding towards Tykipon, rapid anticipation fluttered through my entire body.

The sunlit rays warmed heated my pelt as me and my mentor walked through the bramble barrier and into the lush forest. We walked slowly through the forest, a slight breeze ruffling my slick ebony fur. The dark tom came to a stop beside me.

"Listen closely to your surroundings," he breathed, I looked into his auric eyes and nodded, closing my eyes to see darkness, I inhaled the fresh Leaf Fall scent. But there was something disguised in it, as if it was wrapped in a cloak. "Breath in the air, do you smell it?" He instructed. _Done and done _I nodded towards him, opening my eyes. I attempted to distinguish the scent, but the only thing I've actually smelt was dead. Were the scents the same?

"I smell something…" I muttered, inhaling the scent again.

"What you smell is mouse," Tykipon said curtly, "what is the difference between hunting a mouse and a rabbit." He said quickly. I thought for a moment _does it have to do with size? Or speed? _I wondered pondering.

"Uh… Speed?" I guessed. Instant knowing that it was probably wrong hit me like a monster.

"Well, yes but that isn't the answer I was looking for. The answer I was so hoping you knew was-" _like how am I supposed to know this!? It's not like I was able to frolic in and out of the camp whenever the hell I wanted to? _I growled irritably, "Rabbits hear you before you're there, you have to be extra quiet when hunting them and more aware of where your paws and tail are stepping. A mouse on the other hand, can feel you before you get to them. When hunting a mouse, like in this case, your pawsteps must be light," the tom said quietly. I nodded realizing this was actually important information that was coming from his mouth _thats a new one _I mused, then tilted my muzzle in the air to check if the mouse was still there. I looked around quietly, a small brown creature was scuffling through the leaves. Nibbling on a small nut. I brought my memory of last night back to my mind, remembering Aspenfall's words of advice _'You don't want your prey to smell you, so stay down wind,' _I nodded, and crouched low, my belly just above the ground, my tail low, I wriggled my haunches slightly and crept forward, my paws lightly touching the smooth soil.

Images of last night buzzed through my brain, I watched the mouse, careful of where I put my paws. Then, bunching up my haunches, I prepared to pounce. My opticals stared at the unaware rodent. I felt energy burst through me as I sprung through the tepid air. As I landed, I felt a warm body beneath my paws. _Now what do I do? _ I wondered looking down at the squirming prey item under me. Then I realized I had to kill it, bending over I gave it a quick nip to the scruff.

The metallic juicy flavor of blood trickled into my maw, a low growl rumbled in my stomach, as tender flavors bathed my tongue. I picked the small creature in my jaws and turned around, trotting towards my mentor, a mixture of triumph and pride in me.

"Wonderful job Saikenpaw. Though I didn't expect you to get it on your first try," Tykipon commented. "Now, I believe we should bury this and then we can go collect some moss," he said. _You're kidding me right? MOSS… I bet the twins are doing battle training… _I huffed in annoyance and gently put my catch down.

Tykipon scrapped some dirt over it to disguise it's scent. Then he trotted back towards where the clearing in front of the camp was, me following in his tracks. Disappointment settled in the pit of my stomach _I thought I was gonna learn a battle move or do more hunting… _I grumbled. Tykipon halted at a large tree, lush green moss covered the sides.

"Now, this is what you do," he said and demonstrated, extending his claws to their fullest extent, and raking his claws over them quickly making a large scrap that he had clawed off to fall to the ground. "Now we don't like bark or dirt in the moss so we must do it quickly," the tom said as he used his muzzle to curl the moss into a ball. I nodded and rose on my hind paws. Unsheathing my dark blade like claws, I quickly and effectively scraped the moss off, using one paw after the other until I had scraped off as much moss as my claws could take.

Sore clawed, I looked over at my large stack of moss, Tykipon was looking at me with a sly smirk.

"What? What'd I do wrong?" I asked tilting my head. _Did I do something wrong? Is moss collecting literally complicated? _I wondered.

"Nothings wrong. You just learned your first battle move," he purred kindly. _That was a battle move? _I wondered, curiosity pulled at me.

"R-Really?" I asked in shock. Tykipon nodded.

"Now help me roll up this moss so we can deposit it into the stock, then we can go back for your mouse," he said with a smile stretched across his maw. I nodded happily and used my nose to nudge the moss into a large ball.

I opened my mouth as wide as it could and grasped the large ball with my teeth, the fuzzy plant like material tickled the roof of my mouth. Tykipon guided me back to camp, pushing through brambles, his mouth full of moss as well. I looked around the camp clearing, most of the apprentices were back, I looked towards the sky, the sun was slowly dipping towards the horizon. _How long has it been? _I asked myself. I shrugged it off and dropped the moss into a pile that was filled with moss next to the medicine cat den. Maitorawing stepped out, his fluffy dark grey, fur looking more shabby than usual, the pungent scent of herbs was fresh on his coat, he glanced over at the fresh moss in our mouths.

"Why thank you, we were in need of moss," he said in a deep purr of a voice. I looked over at Tykipon who set the moss down at Maitorawing's paws. I glanced over at the older feline and did the same, an uncomfortable feeling clouded inside of my body. _I never did quite feel fine around him did I? _I wondered. Maybe it was because he always insisted on hiding his face. Or maybe it was his voice. I didn't know, but the point was he made me feel unsafe even though he was the medicine cat. I shook away a tremor and followed Tykipon back to where my mouse was hidden.

When we got there, I scraped the dirt and brush from my prey, I picked it up by it's scruff, pride swelling in my chest. I followed Tykipon back to the camp carrying my prey. I felt it swing back and forth as I held my head high with pride. When we reached the camp, I saw Jasderopaw and Devittopaw sulking. I knew, from past experiences, this meant they had failed to catch prey. This meant, they couldn't eat tonight. Their tails were wrapped around their paws, Jasderopaw leaned against his twin _I really don't see how they're twins… They look nothing alike… _I commented. A pang of pity came from my chest. Sherylpelt must have let them off hard for not bringing prey back._ I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this… _I groaned, closing my eyes, Tykipon left to talk to Sherylpelt. I trotted towards my father with my fresh kill. I sat in front of him.

"Why hello Saikenpaw, what a wonderful catch you've got there," Millenniumstar purred, his tail brushing the tip of my ear gently.

"Thank you father. Can I give some prey to the twins, they did hunt something, a bird had taken it after, I saw it with my own eyes," I said softly. The darker grey tom with black stripes turned his head towards where the twins sulked hungrily.

"If that is what you saw my dear," he said firmly. I nodded and trotted over to the fresh kill, depositing my catch and picking up a juicy squirrel. I trotted over to the twins, the large squirrel dangling from my jaws. I halted in front of the two, waiting for them to look up or say something. It was Devit that looked up first.

"The hell do you want?" He hissed sulkily.

"I'd be talking to me kinder if I were you," I replied dropping the squirrel at their paws, "you're welcome!" I replied hotly. The ravenette cat stared at the prey, before nudging his twin.

"Dero, look, food." He grinned, licking his brother's forehead lovingly.

"I convinced my father to allow both of you to be able to eat. YOU'RE WELCOME," I said, repeating the last two words with exasperation. Devittopaw gave me a small nod before pulling the squirrel to his brother. I smiled in satisfaction and trotted to the fresh kill pile, picking out myself a plump vole, the small creature still warm signaling it was a recent kill. I felt myself purr as the delicious scent wafted into my nose making my stomach growl.

I trotted over to a secluded area near the apprentice den and lay the vole down at my paws and sank my teeth into it, a flow of blood gushed into my maw. I felt scraps of warm tasty rodent slide down my throat, quenching my hunger.

I couldn't help looking over at the twins again. Devittopaw was helping Jasderopaw get the meat off the bones. A pang of envy struck me _why couldn't my siblings have lived? _I wondered quietly as I picked at the last bits of meat from my vole. _And why can't Jasderopaw do that himself? _I wondered. I shook the feeling, looking at the remainders of the plump brown fuzzy creature, it's meat filled my belly with warmth and satisfaction.

"Thank you Starclan for giving me this prey," I breathed closing my eyes, I picked up the bones and dropped them into the bone pile to decompose. I felt the strong urge to look over at the twins. They were chatting, just simply chatting, grooming eachother in the sunlight. I had nobody to share-tongue's with. To us, sharing tongue's is not just talking to one another, but sharing prey, grooming. I may not know how Soultclan works, but I don't think they really share-tongue's like we do, in all the stories I've heard. I had learned they are so much more different than us.

I often wondered if this was true. If they were really much more different than us. A voice broke my thoughts. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey! Please join here beneath Outcast rock for a clan meeting!" The voice of Millenniumstar rang through the clearing. Everyone quickly went to Outcast rock for the meeting. Maitorawing was sitting beside my father on Outcast rock. _I wonder if he actually got a real sign this time! Or if it's just a piece of fur thats floating around in the wind like last time… _I thought. Hopefully, it was the first thing... then again, the second might be better if it was a bad omen.

"Maitorawing has gotten an omen from starclan, he will explain to you what it is," Millenniumstar spoke.

"Well, you see, when I picked out a sparrow, it's feathers had a spirit like shape, but it was run over by thousands of black insects running over it's light feathers." Maitorawing explained though it didn't really get much of a reaction from anyone, how was this making so much sense to this crazy cat… _Must be a med cat thing… _I thought.

"So what's the point? Just a rotten piece of fresh kill," Devittopaw muttered to Jasderopaw, who giggled softly in response.

"It's not just a piece of prey Devittopaw," Maitorawing spoke again, somehow he had heard the smaller cats soft words from the top of the large boulder. He was creepy that way I guess. "It's telling us that we need to ambush Soulclan," he said. The words _Ambush Soulclan_seemed to catch everyone's attention. The twins grinned at each other. A new feeling of anticipation ran through my paws. But then… I realized I wouldn't be able to fight… I have only been training for a day…

"I have decided, we will attack at the full moon, we will hit their camp while they wait for us to join them in the time of peace, but instead, we will be attacking those who they had left behind," Millenniumstar said. Wasn't the full moon, or well Gathering, we called supposed to be a time where we joined Soulclan to speak news and be with a truce? _Wait! That gives me enough time for battle training! _I squealed happily. "As for apprentices, they will be taught nothing but battle training until after the war, we need as many claws as possible," he added. _YES! Look out exorcists here I come! _I laughed triumphantly. My clanmates around me began to cheer excitedly. "Meeting dismissed," father spoke, jumping from the ledge. Jasderopaw and Devittopaw cheered the loudest, the blonde cat giggling insanely. I felt a rise of adrenaline drive through me I found myself cheering too, blood roaring through my ears, I felt my long sharp claws dig into the soil beneath me. My cheer grew as loud as the twins. Blood will be shed, and it wouldn't be ours, it would be the filthy exorcist's blood spilled across the ground. Plus, I always wanted to see what Innocence was. Father had told me about it many times and how bad it was, but I've really wanted to see it for myself. Whatever it was, it sounds cool to destroy. I was elated to finally get my chance to kill one of them! I just couldn't wait! _Maybe Aspenfall will help me train? _I thought. _I guess I'll find out tonight won't I? _I thought watching the sun dip below the horizon.

Everyone had stopped cheering which meant I was done too, they stood up and left to their dens, talking up a storm, excitement rumbling from them. I stood up and trotted, feeling a bit of spunk in my step. Roadpaw trotted up to me with a big grin.

"Can you believe it?" She asked. "We're gonna kill exorcists!"

"I know right! I can't wait to feel their blood on my claws!" I felt a sadistic smirk stretch across my maw.

"I wanna crush some innocence!" Roadpaw giggled.

"I've never seen it, but I want to crush some of that too!" I mused, my tail bristling.

"Daddy says, it's green, and it glows." She mused. "And he also said, it feels REALLY good when you crush it."

"Ooh! I wanna try!" I giggled.

"I know right!" Roadpaw grinned. "I can't wait!" Together, the two of us trotted into our dens, our paws tingling with the urge to fight. Little did I know, this fight was going to be brutal…

It was the full moon. I had been practicing for weeks now. Night with Aspenfall, and day with Tykipon. I had practiced and learned so many battle moves.

I walked slowly from my den, glancing up at the dark blanket covered with the glistening sequins of starclan, littering the sky. It was very peaceful and quiet, calming my nerves a bit as I felt the breeze on my pelt. Well… It was calm until the twins shoved past me, causing me to lose balance briefly.

"Hey!" I snapped irritably after them. "Watch where you're going mouse brains!" I spat, but it was no use, they had long disappeared into the crowd of Noah. I grumbled, rasping my tongue over my prickled fur, letting it settle back down and become it's usual slick self. I followed them into the crowd, not knowing what to do now.

"It's time!" Millenniumstar's voice boomed through the clearing. He bounded to the front of the clan and lead the way to Soulclan's camp, feeling a nervous wave flood inside my body, I followed, though my excitement that this day was already here, ran over what doubts I had. I saw the twins a little ahead of me. Jasderopaw was grinning and giggling madly, practically running. Devittopaw followed him also grinning widely in anticipation. Their faces determined. I began to wonder if this was their first battle.

As we walked, I felt the cold, yet soft, black dust like material of the Noahclan's territory turn to soft cushion like emerald blades against my pads. breathed in the air, it seemed… Clearer… More distinct… My nose crinkled at the scent of Soulclan. I looked around at the other Noah, their noses also seemed to be wrinkled in disgust.

Millenniumstar's tail drew up, his shoulders grew tense and he lowered himself, I watched as the other cats followed his example, their tails lowering instead so naturally, I mimicked them, keeping my body low.

I felt adrenaline pump through my body blood roaring through my ears, my opticals as alert as ever. Slowly, we all crept forward, awaiting the signal which was to be given by Millenniumstar. The camp was in sight. Just behind a few bramble berry bushes. Millenniumstar's tail went straight down _that's the signal! _I thought. With a burst of sudden energy, we surrounded the camp, and sprung from our hiding spot in the overgrowth. I unsheathed my claws, feeling them scrape the soil beneath my paws, everything sped past me.

"Ambush!" A Soulclan tom yowled in alarm, panicked screams filled the valley, I sped towards a she-cat who looked about a few moons older than me, her fur was almost slick, but slightly fluffy, she was a white tortoiseshell, though most of her was white showing a few gingery brown and black patches over her body.

I felt my eyes narrow as I plunged at her, bunching up my muscles and leaping into the air, scraps of grass and dirt flying from my claws as I sprung, the air gliding all too quickly by my fur. I felt my claws grasp the she-cats body, she yelped in pain, then swirled around furiously. Cyan optics glared up at me, they were filled with fury. I dug my claws deeper into her flesh feeling my blade like claws bury themselves into her shoulderblades. With a sudden jerk, I felt her reel backwards and stand on her hind legs, my claws ached from having to hold on so tightly. I felt her weight hold me down by squashing my body against the soil, I found myself pinned under her greater weight and strength. A burst of panic shot through me, all memories of training slipped from my mind. I thrashed under her weight, not even realizing her claws now pinned my shoulders down. _"Calm down… Your legs aren't pinned to the ground, use them to claw her underbelly" _a voice purred in my head, with sudden calm realization, I realized the voice was Aspenfall's. Following his instructions, I allowed myself to calm down, I realized Aspenfall was right, her underbelly _was_ exposed.

Lashing out with my hind claws, I managed to scrape her underbelly, clawing at it furiously, and pressing my thighs against my body and forcefully shoving her off of my body, feeling her large weight stumble off. Growling I stood up as quickly as I possibly could, my gaze shooting daggers at her.

"Get lost fleabag!" The she-cat snarled, her fur bristling, I felt my hackles raised.

"What did you just call me?" I hissed challengingly, a growl rumbling in my throat.

"A. Filthy. Fox hearted. Fleabag…" The tortoiseshell said slowly hatred burned in her eyes. I lashed out with my claws trying to grasp her again, but she slipped away just a mouse length away from my claws. Before I could think twice, she slammed her paw into my side feeling the wind get knocked out of my lungs. I scuked in a breath of air staggering to the side, I heard a scream of pain behind me causing my focus to waver to whose it was. I distinguished it as the sound of the twins. The voice sounded like both of them combined could it be… _Jasdevipaw? _I thought. Jasdevipaw was who Devittopaw and Jasderopaw were when they merged together as one cat. Together they were Jasdevipaw, or Jasdevi for short. I turned my head seeing something that looked like a cat made… of… blood? What was that? I could see through it though it seemed like a liquid, it also looked sort of… Solid… It's jaws were around Jasdevipaw's throat, it's tail looked as if it was stabbed through the bigger cats left eye. I looked around as I dodged another blow towards my head.

None of the other cats seemed to really… Care… I realized what I had to do. I abandoned my fight, leaping through the crowd of cats and sprinting to the blonde, black splotched males side.

I interjected with a snarl, shoving Jasdevipaw away from the blood like creature. I shot my claws at it feeling warm, hot sticky fluid flood over my paw.

"Retreat!" The voice of Millenniumstar yowled. I retracted my paw and dragged Jasdevi paw away as best I could. I felt someone help pick him up, the weight seemed less. Suddenly, I realized there must have been something seriously wrong to make us retreat… Weren't we doing well? Then I saw the body. _Oh no… _I thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Silken

**Chapter 2**

**Silk**

My underbelly ached in pain. That small black apprentice had really put up a fight… I didn't quite know who she was, but it seemed she abandoned her fight with me to save a clanmate. She obviously was new to this whole fight thing, I am at LEAST nine moons old. She seemed more like seven moons old. A newbie of course. Why she had been allowed to fight was beyond me. But I had to hand it to her, she was fast and clever. But that's to be expected of a Noah. I shook dust and debris from my ruffled pelt.

Settling on my haunches, I rasped my tongue over the prickled fur on my chest, smoothing it out to it's natural white form. Then I started on my shoulders, getting the rust and black colored splotches clean and flattened. Mother could probably do a much better job, but I couldn't rely on her forever. I knew I had to be strong. Do things myself. But even a warrior sometimes needs the affection of a mother.

"Hey Silkenpaw!" A tom chirped from behind me. I looked over my shoulder seeing a white fluffy tom, a crimson marking over his left eye looked a bit like a bullseye with lightning jutting from the top and the bottom, a large pentacle at the top of the lightning. His front left leg was jet black with a green glint in his paw. "How are you holding up?" He asked, blinking his strange colored eyes at me. A silvery glint searching my gaze.

"Pretty good Allenclaw," I replied, smiling at the older tom, his slick tail waved like a banner behind him. He was older than me by at least two moons. I had barely been able to see him when I was a kit, he was already a warrior, trained at the paws of one of the harshest trainers, Cross. We kept his name as Cross seeing as nobody really remembered his full name and were too scared to confront him most of the time. The sad thing was, Cross was pretty much the only family Allenclaw had since his foster father died.

"That's good, I'm gonna go check up Lenaleefrost!" He said cheerfully. _Ooh somebody's looking for love! _I mused with a smirk across my maw.

"Have fun, oh also the Nursery is pretty packed, we don't need anymore kit's in there Allenclaw!" I leered mischievously. Allenclaw's I could have sworn I saw his white cheeks grow a bit red.

"Come on, it's not like that." He protested. "We're just friends. And anyway, you know Komuistar would kill me if I even tried to do anything." Allenclaw grumbled.

"Oh, you want to! And you know it!" I jeered, wrapping my multicolored tail around my white, silky (as my name says) paws.

"We're just friends." The whitette cat repeated, pouting slightly. "I'm just gonna go check on her now." And with that, he trotted away to find Lenaleefrost. _Denial. _I thought with satisfaction, raising a delicate paw and rasping my tongue over it. He was a nice tom. Though I didn't have feelings for him, it would have been a lost cause even if I did.

I stood up, wincing from the pain on my underbelly where that she-cat had clawed me _Starclan, her claws are jagged… _I hissed irritably. Trying my best to ignore the pain, I went to find my mother and father to see how they were doing. As I pushed my way through the crowd to see mother, Mirandabloom sitting nervously outside of the medicine cat den where Kloudwing, our medicine cat, was tending to a tom, I couldn't even distinguish who he was anymore, his skin was shredded to the point where I could see his innards. A halo of crimson bubbled from a large fissure across his side, steining his black and white pelt scarlet. His skin was barely attached to his blood ridden body, the metallic scent of spilt blood plugged my nose.

"Mirandabloom?" I asked hesitantly, staring at the sight, "who is that?"

"Arystarswift…" Mother murmured in reply, her eyes wide in shock, her body trembling. My heart seemed to stop for a split second at the sound of the name. Though I did not show it, I started feeling the same fear my mother seemed to be feeling. How could he be alive after this? Kloudwing was pressing clumps of cobwebs onto his fur, laying some kind of herb mixture on his pelt. That smug feeling I had when I was taunting Allenclaw, was gone with the wind. As if it was never there.

"Do you know who did this to him?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly, not with fear. But anger, whoever did this would paw. Fury seethed through my stomach.

"I believe it was Jasdevipaw… From the Noahclan…" Mirandabloom whispered as she stared at her mate. "I used my time record to help him a bit, but I don't think it did much." Time record is my mother's power. She can temporarily reverse time on a certain object or place.

"It's getting too crowded here. Go somewhere else Silkenpaw I don't need you trampling my herbs," Kloudwing said hotly. She was probably tired and a bit stressed with this job.

"Fine then! I will!" I hissed in response, feeling offended. Then I remembered Lavitalen. He was my best friend. He was only a few moons older than me. But we always joked around about his mentor, who was Bookman, an old panda, we always called him. He really did look like a panda too with the black markings around his eyes and on his body. But starclan did he hit hard! I could remember the many times where Bookman had roundhouse kicked Lavitalen across the clearing. Not to mention he's hit me upside the head quite a few times. He was a very strange cat... to say the least. Bookman was definitely someone you didn't want to aggravate.

I began to wonder where he was, he certainly wasn't here. And last I checked he wasn't with Allenclaw or Lenalee… I trotted through the crowd of cats around the camp who were licking each others wounds and sharing tongues.

"Yuu-chan! Don't be like that!" A voice laughed.

"Stop calling me that baka Usagi!" Another voice snarled in fury. _Kandastone… _I recognized his stone, hard, cold voice which gave him his last name. His name was originally Yuufur, but he changed both parts of his name so now he was called Kanda instead of Yuu. _That would mean Lavitalen's there! _I thought, relief that my friend was okay washed over me.

"Last time I checked Yuu-chan, I'm a cat, not a rabbit." Lavitalen's voice said matter of factly.

"Che. Shut up baka usagi." Kandastone replied. I trotted in that direction, a snide comment shoveling through my instincts to shut up.

"Hey Yuu-kun," I purred trotting up next to Lavitalen. The dark blue cat death glared me, his razor sharp claws glowing green with innocence.

"The hell do you want?" He snarled menacingly.  
"Just wanted to say hi," I shrugged feeling a smirk pull at the corners of my lips, "Yuu-kun…" it was against the code to hurt a clanmate unless it's in training and that he'd be punished if he tried to attack us. Anyway, even if he tried to, his mentor Tiedollbrush would pull him away by the scruff of the neck like a kitten. Tiedollbrush always treated his apprentices like his own children, which meant he was extremely kind and well liked among us. But it was still always hilarious to get Kandastone at this point. Lavitalon grinned beside me with a laugh. The dark eyes of Kandastone narrowed dangerously.

"Oh that's it." He growled, lunging at me and Lavitalon. We both stepped to the side quickly, our first instinct was to dart into the woods where we always lost him when he lost his temper. I leapt to my paws and sprinted quickly, my paws barely touching the soft grass, my tail flowing behind me, I felt the earth brush against the pads on my paws as I ran, the wind tugging at my long fur, I swerved past trees, blood roaring through my ears. We stopped when we reached the clearing we always ran to when Kanda was in a mood. This place was surrounded by rings of oak trees. A patch of moonlight seeped through the thick coverage of the trees onto a lush, green, soft patch of moss where we always relaxed while waiting until it was safe to return home. A small stream trickled around our relaxation spot making it a little island. The two of us sat in the sunlight, panting.

I felt the warm rays heat my pelt. Then looking over at Lavitalen, he had a few claw marks on him and looked a bit tired, nothing serious to my relief. His russet colored pelt looked more like crimson in the sunlight, his green eye looked over at me. When he was very young he lost one of his eyes to an attack, he now wears an eyepatch over his empty eye socket.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to get over it this time?" I mused, soothing the risen fur on my chest with a few licks.

"I don't think I know, might be a few hours," Lavitalon laughed. "The Old Panda's gonna be pissed!" I nodded in agreement.

"What were you procrastinating from this time?" I asked, lying in the soft grass.

"Uh… I may or may not have refused to clean the elders den…" Lavitalen said bashfully.

"I don't blame you for that…. Ugh… They just can't hold anything in can they?" I mused. He nodded, shuddering slightly. I felt myself smile, stretching I allowed myself to stretched out on the moss next to him, feeling the moss against my side.

"Quite the battle, eh?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Ya, the Noah I was fighting fled for one of her clan-mates. I didn't think they actually cared about each other to be honest," I said softly, wondering if they weren't as different from us as I had thought.

"I was fighting one with a great big purple butterfly mark on his chest." Lavitalon said.

"Huh… How did that go?" I asked.

"I totally kicked his ass." The ginger cat laughed. "He never knew what hit him!"

"Hah!" I snorted with a smirk, "we showed those Noah who not to mess with!" I said triumphantly.

"Hey, did you see that cat with the blonde and black fur?" He asked curiously.

"Ya, he was strange… I'm pretty sure it was a he, sounded like it," I shrugged.

"Did you see what he did to Kro-chan?" Lavitalon asked softly. Kro-chan was my father. Lavi had nicknames for almost everyone in the clan.

"Ya…" I muttered, a pang of grief attacked me, my father was probably dying in the medicine cat den.

"Don't worry." The russet gave me an encouraging smile. "He's a tough cat. I'm 100% sure he'll be fine. And besides, with Kloudwing treating him he's as good as healed." I nodded slowly, I tried to believe him but the worry I felt for my father stopped me from believing. As if reading my mind he nuzzled against my cheek to reassure me. I relished his comfort, his soft fur brushing against my cheek.

"Thanks Lavi-kun," I said softly.

"No problem." He replied. Trying to lighten the mood I smirked.

"Do you think Yuu-kun has calmed down?" I mused mischieviously.

"Only one way to find out!" Lavitalon laughed, jumping into a standing position. "Onwards!" I laughed and stood up following my best friend through the forest, back towards the camp where a furious Kandastone would most likely await us. When we reached the camp, we saw Tiedollbrush scolding a very angry looking Kandastone. I felt myself burst out into laughter. Kandastone, thankfully, didn't hear me as he was too busy grumbling under his breath. Lavi snorted behind me.

"Looks like Yuu-kun's getting scolded for his bad temper!" I laughed.

"Tiedollbrush is the master of scolding thanks to Yuu." Lavi grinned.

"Ho ya," I laughed.

"God, I'm hungry." He groaned. "Wanna go grab something' before Allenclaw eats it all?"

"Sure!" I laughed knowing the possibility of Allenclaw eating everything was very high. The two of us trotted to the center of the clearing where the fresh kill pile was, the soreness of my wound returned, throbbing at my innards, but I refused to give in to the pain. I picked a squirrel from the mound, I walked over to where Lavitalen awaited my return. We ate together, talking and laughing. It was great, he almost made me forget that my father was possibly dying inside the medicine cat den. Our attention was soon caught by an argument between Cross and Allenclaw. The crimson cat was glaring down at his former apprentice.

"I'm sick of your stupid debts!" Allenclaw shouted furiously at his former master.

"Well how do you expect to learn baka deshi!" Cross spat in reply.

"Learn what?! How to cheat at gambling? Thanks! But I'm good with that skill." The whitette cat snarled.

"You really think you know everything don't you!? Well you don't!" Cross replied. Allen was about to reply when Komuistar walked in between them and separated the two, muttering something to the two of them, this made them both scoff with irritation and stalk off in opposite directions. "Tim! Where are you?" Cross called. At his call, a very strange little creature flew up to him and landed on his head. I felt the urge to hunt it but I kept the urge back remembering it was the golem Cross and Allenclaw shared. Tim was its nickname, its full name was Timcampy. The golden golem was in the shape of a small ball with an intricate cross on its 'face', little legs and horns stuck out of the bottom and top, and long feathery wings and tail fluttered slightly in the breeze. Tim was the last of its kind, so it was very special.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please join here beneath overhang rock for a clan meeting!" Komuistar's voice rang through the clearing. I looked at Lavitalon with a shrug, wondering what this could be about. We got up and followed the other cats to beneath overhang rock.

"Today, one of our apprentices bravely fought during battle and drove away multiple Noah,

Silkenpaw, come forward." Komuistar started. Shocked. I stepped forward.

"I, Komuistar, leader of Soulclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Silkenpaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and you showed bravery and skill today as you battled on the battlefield, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Silkenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do" I murmured, pride swelled in my chest, it seemed like so long I had

been an apprentice, and now, I was a warrior! At long last!

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silkenpaw, from this

moment you will be known as Silkendream StarClan honors your courage, skill and many other qualities, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Soulclan. Tonight you will stand vigil under Starclan and watch over us as we sleep." Komuistar said. Komuistar leapt down from the meeting rock and touched noses with me, it felt as if my dream was coming true! When he stepped back, the clan started chanting my new name.

"Silkendream! Silkendream! Silkendream! Silkendream!" They chanted. Happiness flooded through me. I could barely keep a straight face! I felt someone nuzzle my cheek, I breathed in the scent of Mirandabloom.

"I'm so proud of you…" She purred licking my forehead. I heard cats swarm me all chanting their congratulations to me, Lavitalon was probably one of the loudest besides Tiedoll who was always happy most of the time. I nuzzled against my mother, grinning happily.

"This is so cool!" Lavitalon laughed. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!" I said happily. Now me and Lavitalon would be in the same den! The warriors den had so many other cats including Lenaleefrost and Allenclaw. Mamma would be there too! And Cross…. But also basically all the others!

"Congratulations Silken-chan!" Lenalee said happily, walking up to me. "We're finally gonna be in the same den."

"Thanks! I'm so excited Lenalee-chan!" I said, excitement bubbled up inside of me, Lenalee was a great friend, she was very kind to me.

"I can't wait!" The green colored she-cat giggled. I nodded in agreement. The full moon stood in the center of the sky.

"I think we should all go to sleep," Komuistar said then turning to me "your silent vigil will end when a warrior relieves you from it." I nodded in acknowledgement, saying goodbye to my friends and trotting over to the middle of the camp where I sat in the middle and looked up at the moon, suddenly realizing this was going to be the longest night of my life. The sound of crickets rang in my ears, making me feel a bit drowsy. But I shook it off.

The next morning, I was barely awake. It was very hard to keep myself up, at least it was sun up… Now I just needed to wait for someone to get off their lazy asses and relieve me. To my great surprise, Cross was the one that walked up to me.

"I'm here to relieve you." He grunted, Timcampy still sitting on his head.

"Thank you Master Cross," I meowed respectfully dipping my head. He only nodded, sitting on the grass. I stood up and stretched, my claws digging into the soft soil, then I happily trotted into the warriors den and searched for an empty nest. I soon found one in between Allenclaw and Lenaleefrost. Lavitalon's nest was just below that nest so I found that one perfect for me. I crept through the den, careful not to step on any stray paws or tails, and I sniffed the nest to make sure it was meant for me. _It smells fresh… and there's no other scent on it… So it must be mine! _I thought and crawled into the soft, warm nest. Just as I closed my eyes, I felt a paw prod me awake, it was Lavitalon.

"I see you found the nest we made out for you," he said softly with a tired yawn. I nodded with a smile across my maw.

"Thanks." I yawned. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll come and get you later when you've slept enough, maybe we can bug Yuu-chan later," the russet tom said with a glint of amusement in his singular green eye.

"That sounds fun. But after I sleep… I'm exhausted," I yawned. He nodded with a kind smile.

"Sweet dreams Silkendream," he purred before letting me drift to sleep.

I was surprised that I didn't dream of anything, it was just dark, silent, and peaceful. I enjoyed the sweet serenade of the darkness that kept me asleep and well rested for what lay ahead. That is until my friend woke me up…

"Silken-chan!" Lavitalon whined "wake up!" I groaned in response not wanting to wake up, I wasn't exactly an _early bird _as the expression says, in fact, I hate waking up in the morning. I didn't even know how much time passed.

"Let me sleep..." I groaned loudly.

"You've slept the _whole _day Silken-chan!" Lavi groaned I could tell he had rolled over onto his back and was looking at me upside down. "I'm booorrreeed….." He whined.

"Go bother Allenclaw or something." I suggested, opening my eye a sliver to look at him.

"But he's flirting with Lenalee-chan again! It's soooo boring…." Lavi groaned.

"Then go find Yuu-kun." I said afterwards.

"But I get lonely annoying Yuu-chan without my partner in crime!" The russet tom complained, a smirk cut across his lips.

"Oh fine…" I sighed opening my eyes and sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah!" Lavi whooped in triumph. I yawned tiredly and stood up shaking my pelt free from tiny scraps of moss. Lavi bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. I felt myself chuckle in amusement and follow my friend from the den, light blinding my tired eyes for a moment.

"So where is Yuu-kun?" I asked as my optics adjusted to the light.

"With Noisepelt." He replied.

"Perfect!" I mewed. We soon found Kandastone and Noisepelt sitting and talking. I knew they were both Tiedollbrush's apprentices, so they were very familiar with each other.

"Yuuu-chan!" Lavitalon called, stressing the name 'Yuu'. The blue cat twitched, glaring over at us.

"Yuu-kun! The elders den needs cleaning Yuu-kun!" I called knowing clearly well it was one true. Two it was terrible in that den.

"Why is that my problem?" He growled back.

"Because you're supposed to be a devoting loving warrior that looks after the elders," me and Lavitalon said in complete unison, before smirking at each other and adding "_Yuu-kun_"

"Like hell I am. Now get lost." Kanda hissed.

"But the elders asked _specifically _for you," I said, widening my eyes to make them look larger and cuter.

"They _are _asking for you, Kandastone, it's the polite thing to do," Noisepelt said softly.

"Stay out of this." Kanda said to Noisepelt.

"Noisepelt's right Yuu-chan, it's the polite thing to do," Lavitalon said softly a small hint of mock in his tone.

"Baka usagi…" Kandastone growled at Lavitalon as he gave in and stalked indignantly into the elders den. Lavi and I laughed in unison, the exhaustion I felt a while ago completely forgotten. He always seemed to know how to wake me up and make me feel better.

"Wanna hunt?" I asked him, the urge to run through the forest and hunt was powerful.

"Hell yes." He grinned in reply. I grinned at him and bounded towards the exit of the camp. We ran into the forest to our usual hunting area, where we found most of our prey.

As a tag team, together we stalked a squirrel keeping quiet. Plans nagging at our brains. This is how we always hunted when we were together unless we were competing. He was like an older brother sometimes. I never had a brother, I guess I used to have a sister but she didn't make it… But it wasn't really much of a loss when I have Lavitalon to hang with. We stalked slowly and silently towards the rodent, the scent of prey wafted in my nose. Our plan was to have me dive for it and scare it into Lavitalons paws, that tactic usually worked quite well with the two of us. I leapt forward using my powerful paws to stomp inches from the squirrel, it squeaked in alarm and ran in a blind panic, right into a trap. Lavitalon pounced at the right moment landing on the plump squirrel, he pinned it down and I quickly snapped its neck with a quick bite to the throat. Happy with our catches, we decided that we should go back to camp with our prey.

Proudly we trotted into camp and dropped off our fresh kill into the fresh kill pile for the kits, elders, the sick and injured, etcetera. I looked at Lavitalon.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Don't really know…" Lavitalon replied. I looked up into the sky, it was turning to night again.

"Hey uh… How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Like most of the day," Lavitalon shrugged. I felt my stomach grumble. "He looked up at the darkening sky for a moment, "let's eat," he said looking at the pile and picking himself a rabbit. I picked myself a mouse and sat next to him digging into my fresh kill as he did the same beside me. Suddenly, Allenclaw ran up to me.

"S-silken...dream..." he gasped. "You need to... come with me..."

"W-what's wrong?" I asked, panicked at once of what was wrong.

"It's..." Allen took a deep breath. "It's Arystarswift. Come on, you have to come." He said urgently. I nodded and followed after Allenclaw, how could I have forgotten about my father? _Starclan I'm an idiot! _I thought miserably. We trotted up to where my father was and saw my mother and Kloud there as well. Mother looked up when I came up to her.

"Oh, Silkendream. It's good you came." She said.

"W-what's wrong with Dad?" I asked worriedly..

"Um... I never said anything was wrong." Allenclaw said sheepishly.

"He woke up. I thought you'd like to see him." Mother said, smiling slightly.

"You made it sound like something was wrong!" I exclaimed with an exasperated sigh to Allenclaw.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay," I sighed, brushing his shoulder gently with the tip of my tail. Then giving him a warm smile then looking down at my father. He was breathing calmly as he lay on his side. His left eye opened a sliver to look at me, a small sleepy smile pulled at the corners of his lips, he didn't say anything, he just closed his eye again and drifted off to sleep.

I smiled happily, then feeling a tail brush my shoulder. I looked up surprised, the tail was a dark russet, very soft, and familiar. I glanced into the emerald eye of Lavitalon.

"Hey," I said grinning at my friend.

"It's night," He said with a small smile. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay," I said, then turning towards my mother, "I'm gonna go to sleep mom, I'll see you later." I purred and rubbed my cheek up against Mirandabloom's shoulder.

"Alright Silkendream, good night," she meowed softly and nuzzled my cheek, I felt her whiskers tickle my skin gently as they prodded through my thick fur. I smiled at my mother and turned and trotted beside Lavitalon as we both headed to the warrior's den. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I looked at my warm nest. Lavi trotted ahead of me and practically collapsed into his own nest in exhaustion. I yawned and curled up in my nest in front of him.

"G'night Lavi-kun…" I muttered.

"G'night," he yawned closing his eye and drifting off to sleep within seconds. I felt the exhaustion take over me and soon I was fast asleep.

…

I woke up starclan knows when, an icy chill set over my body, I felt myself shiver. It was only Leaf-fall… Why was it so cold now? Could it possibly be Leaf-bear now? Well the full moon had been just two days ago I wouldn't doubt it… I looked down at my bedding, frost was building up on the moss. Suppressing a shiver, I brought my tail closer to my body. I looked around the den, shivering cats were sleeping softly not seeming to be bothered by the cold, probably because they were all curled against their siblings and mates… Allenclaw was curled around Lenaleefrost. _AHA! I knew there was something between them! _I laughed triumphantly trying to make the best of the cold, my jaw clenched tightly and my legs tucked underneath me. The frigid wind blew through the gaps in the bush, ruffling my pelt.

Resting my head on the moss I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to fall asleep again, but it was just too cold. When I heard someone shuffle in the moss nest behind me, I couldn't help but open my eyes, Lavitalon's green eye was open a sliver, his body was shivering, but he was alone, how could I blame him? I saw him look over at me, he moaned a bit.

"Silk-chan…" He moaned tiredly. I swiveled my ears towards him so I could hear him better.

"Ya?" I asked.

"I'm cold…" He complained.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I yawned in response stretching my legs, I saw Lavi smirk from his nest and stand up, walking over to me quietly. I didn't know why, but I could feel my heart pound in my chest. I felt myself grow a sudden woozy happy sort of feeling.

With a warm smile, he curled around me, wrapping his russet tail around my body, his paws gently holding my cranium. I felt myself smile, and curl up closer to his warm side.

"There… Much better…" He murmured already drifting off to sleep. "G'night Silk-chan…" He muttered, his green eye closed.

"G'night Lavi-kun…" I said softly closing my own eyes, his warmth flooding through my body, my heart fluttered happily in my chest. I felt myself slip away from reality and into sleep, relishing his warmth.

I woke up starclan knows how much later, I felt the warmth of Lavitalons body against mine. So warm… The cold air barely hit me or him. I yawned softly, feeling myself nuzzle closer, his heat fueling me. I felt my heart feel as light and happy as a butterfly. Wasn't sure why.

"Good morning…" Lavitalon yawned.

"Good morning…" I said a bit awkwardly realizing we had slept with each other. Lavi seemed to be just realizing this now and cleared his throat awkwardly, standing up quickly.

"I'm…. A gonna… Go… See if the hunting patrol will take me, I haven't hunted in a while, I feel sorta useless," he said, I could tell he was mustering up a normale grin,. I smiled at him in reply, knowing the awkwardness would fade away later. Stretching I stood, the cold breeze ruffling my fur. He trotted from the den leaving me with a dashing fleeting smile. I followed out of the den but heading towards the fresh kill pile. As I stepped from the bramble barrier of the den, I noticed a white powder blanket covering the ground. It was official. It was Leaf-Bare. I looked around. I knew it was going to be harder to survive. The prey would be few, so I decided to take something small from the pile instead of the usual squirrel or bird I took something smaller.

I picked out a plump vole and settled down on my haunches, picking away at the fur until it was removed. I felt my stomach growl with hunger as the tender, rich, delicious scent of food, wafting in my nose. I felt myself grin and start to tear into it, lapping up the delicious food until it was gone. I didn't leave scraps, knowing I couldn't waste anything.

"Silkendream, would you like to go on the border patrol with us?" A voice called. It was Allenclaw.

"Ya, sure!" I said merrily, just glad to be brought into something that I could be a use in. I nodded and trotted up next to him, Lenaleefrost, and Tappwater. Following the three, I focused on my surroundings, the sunlight seeped through the coverage of the thick branches above me. The cobwebs of sleep still infected my tired brain.

I felt the urge to look up when I felt something, light, cold, and wet land on my splotched nose, the urge grew stronger and I couldn't take it anymore. I looked towards the sky, little white snowflakes sprinkled the skies. They were so beautiful, so light, so… Free… The cold sprinkles littered my multicolored fur. I shook myself slightly to get the snow off, though the cold did help me wake up a bit. Though my night with Lavi was still fresh in my mind. We walked towards the river to check for scents of invasion. Instead, there was the scent of something… a bit salt like… This was our water supply, it was what we used to drink… As I payed closer attention to the scent. I realized this strong putrid scent… Was poison...


	4. Chapter 3: Saiken

**HEY GUYS! It's me! Btw if you're confused about the time period things, they're the same time periods, just maybe at different times in the day, but otherwise it's the same day, same month same year with these characters unless it says specifically a few days later or something like that. Me and Windy don't own DGM or Warrior cats. However we do own Saiken, Silken, Deathstar, and Lifestar they are under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil. Though the last two are barely mentioned. ANYWHO! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Saiken

I sat nervously outside the medicine cat den, a bit anxious to find out how Jasdevipaw was doing. Why I was so anxious was beyond me, but I couldn't shake the feeling. A rumor that the dual colored cat had been infected with innocence and I wanted to know if that was true. Was innocence really that dangerous? Skinntear had died in the fight. We had sat vigil for him the night before. It was very sad. Maitorawing walked out to retrieve something. I trotted up to him.

"Is Jasdevipaw okay?" I asked nervously. The medicine cat nodded, shifting through the many herbs he had.

"I just need to finish removing the innocence from his bloodstream." He replied. "It'll hurt, but he should be fine afterwards." I nodded, unsure of why I was worried about him, _clanmate instinct. Just clanmate instinct… _I reassured myself. Maitorawing picked out an herb and walked back into the den, probably to give it to Jasdevipaw. A moment later, I flinched as a scream of agony came from inside. I sat down on my haunches, wrapping my slick tail around me paws, trying to block out the screams of pain of the other apprentice. The screams ended after a long time, Maitorawing walking out a moment later. He looked really annoyed and was covered in scratches. Seems like Jasdevipaw put up a fight. He gave me the permission to walk in. I did see Jasdevipaw, curled up, his body trembling, I saw his claws digging into the moss, he seemed to have his eyes squeezed shut. Some sort of luminescent green liquid leaked from his left eye, like glowing tears.

"Hi…" I said softly, not knowing what else to say to the large long haired slick furred tom. His eyes opened only enough to look at me. He hissed in pain and closed his eyes again.

"Hey..." He said in a soft painful voice.

"You doing alright?" I asked sitting on the floor at a far enough distance that I didn't seem like a threat. He only shrugged.

"Damn vampire..." Jasdevipaw moaned. "...we'll get him back for this..." I nodded. Then realizing he didn't know about Skinntear's death.

"Skinntear died during the battle," I said. His eyes opened again, staring at me.

"So that's why we were crying..." He muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Ya, he was practically destroyed, I think it was a cat named Kandastone, that killed him," I said trying to remember the name that Roadpaw had told me earlier. _Ya… I'm definately sure that it was Kandastone that killed him… _I thought to myself. Jasdevipaw shrugged. The glowing liquid finally stopped oozing from his eye. Blinking, he sat up and rubbed his eye with his paw, to make sure it was all out. "Is that what innocence looks like?" I asked curiously. He shook himself, beginning to smooth his fur.

"No." He replied simply. "That's just innocence mixed with our blood. Innocence sort of looks like a cube in the middle of two rings."

"It's weird…" I commented, as I looked at it, then before I knew it, fury blazed in my at the liquid. "I don't like it…" I felt myself hiss unintentionally.

"'Course you don't." Jasdevipaw said, looking at me. "You're a Noah."

"Well excuse me, I've never seen it before," I said indignantly. The older apprentice laughed slightly in amusement.

"Thanks for saving us by the way." He smirked, walking past me, his long two toned tail brushing my cheek. I felt my heart pound faster in my chest.

"I-it was n-nothing…" I breathed unable to keep myself from stammering. He chuckled again before leaving the den. I heard the tall cat sneeze.

"The hell? Since when was it leafbare?" His voice asked in shock as he sneezed again. "How long were we out?"

"You've only been asleep for two days and it snowed last night," I replied much more steadily than before, my heart still had a light feeling to it though.

"Two days?" Jasdevipaw exclaimed. "Damn..."

"Maitorawing said you'd probably be out for a week judging by how badly you were beaten up, but I guess it was only two days," I replied with a small shrug of my shoulders.

"Well, there's no way in hell I'm staying in there." He said with an air of finality, stretching.

"Ya, I don't blame you, Maitorawing is creepy and it smells so strongly of herbs in there, it's enough to wake the dead," I mused settling down on my haunches, I somehow found it much easier to talk to Jasdevi then I did with talking to the twins. They confused me a lot. Jasdevi shook himself again.

"Starclan it's cold..." He muttered, shivering slightly. I nodded in agreement, wrapping my tail around my paws. It definitely didn't help having the short fur that I had. "...you're right... it'll be warmer if we split." Jasdevipaw said as if he was talking to someone invisible. I wondered who he was talking to.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked before I could stop myself, he was probably gonna shut me down like they always did when I asked them questions. His golden eyes flashed slightly as he looked at me.

"Jasderopaw and Devittopaw, of course." Jasdevipaw explained as if it was obvious. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"They can speak inside your head?" I asked with a tilt of my head. He nodded.

"And vice versa." He added.

"Cool," I commented. "It must be nice having other cats to talk to." I said feeling my voice became softer.

"Since I've never had friends, yeah. It is." Jasdevi replied softly. "They're the only ones who care about me..." I felt pity wash over me. I didn't want to say that I cared even though it was the truth, I was afraid to get some weird look or snide comment. But if he said something snide or gave me a weird look, I'll know not to make that mistake again… Right? I mustered up my will and said.

"I-I care…" I muttered softly, scared of what his reaction might be.

"Don't patronize me." He scoffed. "I barely know you. No one but the twins have ever cared and I don't see that changing anytime soon." And with that, he walked away somewhere.I sighed what I said was true. I figured he'd just say something like that. Nobody ever took me seriously. I was just as alone. I thought about trying to catch up to him and telling him I would have left him to die on that field if I hadn't cared. But I didn't, that wouldn't work. He wouldn't accept my comfort anyways. Never had. Probably never would…

…

A few days later after his waking up, I was sitting in camp, it was dusk and I was happily eating a vole I had picked from the pile after hunting. I had noticed Jasderopaw had acted a bit sick lately, sneezing, coughing a lot. I suspected he had whitecough. It was quite common in this season, especially for someone as frail as him. It was clear that Devittopaw was worried sick about his twin seeing as he doted on the blonde cat even more than usual. I wasn't going to risk trying to help with words or helping out with caring for the blonde like I had a few days ago. I didn't want them to get mad at me, it was the last thing I needed. But… I still felt like somebody needed to know because I knew they were both too stubborn to go up to Maitorawing themselves and ask him for help. SO I did it myself. I walked up to the medicine cat, walking a bit slowly, hoping I wasn't making the wrong decision by interfering.

"I think Jasderopaw is catching greencough," I told him, my voice soft enough so that the others couldn't hear me besides Maitorawing.

"I'm not sure if I can trust your word, but I'll watch him just in case." Maitorawing said. "It's always something with those twins." he added. I nodded _I hate when he acts so skeptical… _I growled under my breath. But there was nothing to be done about it, so I simply nodded and left. Going back to where my half eaten prey was left. I saw the twins sitting alone as usual. Devittopaw was trying to get Jasderopaw to eat, but the blonde cat was refusing, instead curling up against his brother and shivering. I watched them with pity, wishing for something more that I could do.

"Come on Dero, you have to eat." I heard Devittopaw said, a hint of desperation to his voice.

"Dero's not hungry..." The blonde cat whimpered in response. I thought for a minute but then I decided to get some feverfew. I quickly finished off my food, before standing and going to receive the feverfew. I trotted from camp to where I knew the feverfew was found. When I found it, I plucked the stems and trotted back into camp. The twins were not where I saw them last, so I began looking for them.

When I found them, they were inside the apprentice den. Devittopaw was probably trying to give his brother heat, he was curled around the blonde protectively. When I walked up the them with the feverfew, he only narrowed his eyes.

"Hell do you want?" He hissed. Jasdero looked up weakly, then nuzzled his nose into his brother's side, closing his eyes again.

"I brought feverfew…" I muttered bashfully. Devittopaw eyed me for a moment, glancing at his twin then back at me.

"Fine." The ravenette grumbled.

"Is there anything else that you might want? And before you even make one friggin comment about this being pity or I'm being forced to do this. No. I'm not being forced. No it's not pity." I said with a bitter hiss. Devittopaw shook his head, turning back to his brother with the feverfew and nuzzling the blonde head. Jasderopaw opened his overly large eyes opened weakly. "To apply, you need to have him eat it whether he likes it or not, I can't say that it'll heal him completely, but it'll at least make it so he can sleep, he needs rest so he can get stronger," I added.

"O-Okay." Devittopaw said softly, nudging the feverfew towards Jasderopaw. The blonde looked at it with distaste then, perhaps seeing how worried his brother was, ate it without complaint. Though the blonde grimaced at the bitter taste, I noticed he choked it down. I sat down where I was, wrapping my tail around my haunches.

As I watched, the blonde stopped shivering and curled up next to his brother with a yawn. Nuzzling into the ravenette tom. The ravenette smiled slightly, licking the top of his twin's head lovingly. I still only watched, keeping quiet. I didn't utter a word in fear of rejection. Devittopaw glanced at me, then looked away stubbornly.

"Thanks." He grumbled softly, as if reluctant to do so.

"It's no problem." I replied softly "if you guys ever want something else that might help you can come to me, I learned off of Maitorawing when I was younger so I know herb stuff too. I know he doesn't take you seriously, but if you need anything, poppy seeds maybe catmint if I can find it, I can try my best to get it to you guys," I muttered staring down at my paws. Afraid of what he would say next. He only nodded curtly, laying his head on Jasderopaw's back.

"Yeah, I will." The ravenette practically whispered. I smiled and dipped my head, glad to be useful for once. Devittopaw closed his eyes, nuzzling against his brother before falling asleep. I stood up slowly, and left, not even knowing why I was doing this… Trust? Allies? Friendship? I knew I cared to do this. I just didn't know what for. This was all so strange, I had always felt sort of… Drawn to the twins and Jasdevipaw… But I never quite knew why...

"Saiken-chan!" Roadpaw's happy voice called to me, diverging me from my thoughts. "Saiken-chan!" I cried out in shock as the slightly smaller cat jumped on me. "Saiken-chan, come on, let's go play!" Roadpaw squealed happily.

"Okay, okay! What are we gonna do? Sparr?" I asked, I did like the idea of sparring, sharpening my skills is a good thing.

"Yeah! Okay!" she giggled. "Let's sparr." I smirked, I had something she didn't, day and night training. I had more skill than I should, being only eight moons old. Roadpaw climbed off of me and faced me, smirking widely.

Together, we bounded across the clearing and into the small sandy arena where we would be free to battle, though we couldn't use claws, I knew how to control when and when not to use them during a fight. Aspenfall had taught me. I wasn't sure if Road could control her's yet, seeing as she was being taught by her overprotective, obsessive, father. But I was confident that this was gonna be fun. We got into our battle positions, mine different than hers, I payed attention to her gaze, and her positioning to determine where she would go. She seemed to lean to the right meaning she'd most likely go to the left. She lunged.

I bunched my muscles and sprang swiftly and lunged at her from behind, catching her off guard. I felt blood roaring through my ears as I barreled into the she-cat taking the term 'Use your head' literally. I lowered my cranium and rammed it into her side, right in between her rib cage and hips where she would be easiest to knock down. Road gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs and she stumbled back, giving me another opening. Feeling my opportunities fly at me quickly, I ducked to her other side seeing she was attempting to stabilize this side, I used my paw to push her over roughly so she toppled over onto her back, using my knowledge. I quickly pinned her by having my front paws positioned on her neck and chest, on of my hind paws on her stomach. Pinning her down. She pouted, knowing she'd lost the battle.

"You're too good." Road pouted irritably when I had gotten off her. "Has Tykipon really taught you _that much_?" Aspenfall's words echoed in my head before he began training me. '_Promise me one thing okay? Do not speak of me… As far as any cat needs to know, Tykipon taught you everything you know..._' I nodded.

"He's an amazing trainer," I said letting her free. A proud feeling rose in me, she had been training more than I had and I beat her in sparring!

"Nyah~ wish I had uncle Tyki as a trainer." Roadpaw mewled jealously. "Daddy's a really slow teacher."

"Ya, I'm glad I got Tykipon, he goes at the right pace for me but starclan if I get a single thing wrong, ouch…" I winced remembering how painful his blows are when we are sparring. Roadpaw giggled softly.

"You should'a seen the beatings Wiselypaw got when he got something wrong." she giggled. "Daddy is really hard on him."

"I bet," I winced. I remembered seeing one of the beatings, it wasn't very pretty. Roadpaw stretched and yawned.

"Well, thanks for playing with me Saiken-chan." she grinned. "I'm gonna go take a nap." I nodded at her, I hadn't realized how cold it was until after our little brawl. The wind seemed to seep through my fur easily. I followed her back to the camp, intending to find something to make me at least a bit warmer. No avail, I wasn't about to go cuddle with someone and it wasn't time to sleep yet. I decided to go check on the twins and see how they were doing, maybe Jasderopaw had gotten better. I peered in, the two of them were asleep, it was surprisingly nice and warm in here, and neither of the twins were shivering, the feverfew I had given Jasdero seemed to have worked well. However, I did notice that the blonde cat's breathing was ragged. I knew this would cause panic from his twin, the only thing that would sort of help was lavender. But it was extremely rare this season.

"D-Devi..." Jasdero groaned weakly, beginning to tremble slightly as he pressed himself against his brother. The ravenette groaned a bit. I quickly hurried over to my nest and curled up inside the warm, soft interior, pretending to be asleep, making my sides rise and fall evenly as they would if I had really been sleeping.

"What is it Dero?" I heard Devittopaw yawn. "What's the matter?"

"D-Dero's c-cold…" The blonde tom whimpered. There was the sound of Devittopaw shifting, probably to try and warm his brother up further.

"That better?" He asked gently. The blonde shook his head a bit.

"O-only a l-little, D-Dero's st-still c-cold…" Jasderopaw murmured, his words slurred and soft. I opened my eye a sliver to look at them. The ravenette gave the blonde a worried look.

"Dero, how are you feeling right now?" Devittopaw asked. "Do you feel sick? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"D-Dero just w-wants w-warmth…" He whimpered.

"O-okay." Devit curled up tighter around Jasderopaw, nuzzling against him. I knew that wasn't going to help much. And without intention I felt myself sigh at his feeble efforts. He looked up at the sound, his eyes narrowed. Jasderopaw whimpered again, pressing himself closer against Devittopaw's fur. I became quiet again before I knew I should tell him about how to warm the blonde better.

"Lick his fur the opposite way, I know it seems like it'll cool him down, but it works." I told the ravenette through the darkness. He looked at me skeptically for a moment before doing as I said and licking Jasdero's fur the oppasite way. Jasderopaw seemed to stop shivering.

"Th-thats b-better…" The weak tom muttered thankfully. "W-warmer…" he purred, I knew he was still very weak and his breaths were still ragged. Devittopaw paused when the blonde suddenly started coughing.

"Dero, are you okay?" his twin asked in a worried tone.

"It seems like he has… Greencough…" I muttered quietly. As we all knew that Greencough was deadly and quite popular in this weather.

"C-cold..." Dero whined weakly, before Devittopaw could reply. "D-Devi... c-cold..."

"I need to get Maitorawing…" Devit said, surprised when he turned to me. "Can I trust you to watch him until I get back?" He asked urgently.I nodded slowly. Jasderopaw opened one of his eyes weakly to look at his brother.

"N-no... D-Devi... d-don't g-go..." he whimpered softly.

"But I have to get Maitorawing. I can't continue to see you like this Jasderopaw. You need help. I need to make sure you're safe." Devittopaw said softly licking the top of the sickly cat's head. The blonde only mewed softly in response, too weak to keep his brother from leaving. The ravenette turned back to me. "Can I trust you?" He said sternly, his voice cold and sounded very remorseful.

"Yes." I responded, standing and laying down next to Jasderopaw. To my surprise, he automatically nuzzled up against me, probably desperate for warmth. I wrapped my tail around him and licked his fur the opposite way, feeling his silky fur tickle my sand papery tongue as I rasped it the wrong way over his fur making it stick up slightly, but he seemed to be getting warmth from my actions, nuzzling closer. Devittopaw hurried away to get Maitorawing.

"Th-thank y-you..." Jasderopaw coughed weakly.

"It's nothing really," I said softly wrapping my warm tail tighter around him. I put one of my arm's around his shoulder to help envelope his shoulders with warmth, still rasping away at his fur which was basically warming him up now, and getting a bath at the same time though he didn't seem to care either way. He mewed softly again, coughing, curling up even more in an attempt to get even more warmth. I was stumped on what else to do, so I curled up tighter around the blonde tom, trying my best to keep him warm. After a while, Devittopaw came back with Maitorawing. The medicine cat looked at the blonde curiously as Devittopaw licked Jasderopaw's head gently to make the blonde cat aware of his presence. To my surprise, Devit didn't push me away from Jasdero, however, he layed on the other side of his brother. Maitorawing began to examine Jasderopaw, who coughed again. Maitorawing's eyes widened in shock.

"This can't be…" He muttered. I hoped this was just ramble and not really anything wrong with Jasderopaw.

"What?" Devittopaw asked, in a somewhat panicked tone. "What's wrong with him?"

"I haven't seen this is a very long time… He has Blackcough…" Maitorawing answered gravely. The raveonettes eyes widened slightly as he looked at his shivering twin, before nuzzling against him, tears forming in his eyes. I watched him, a pang of pity inside me.

"De-vi..." Jasdero coughed violently, choking out his brother's name. Devitto wrapped his body closer to his brother nuzzling closely.

"Maybe a mixture of herbs like catmint, tansy, juniper berries, and coltsfoot would work," I said.

"Perhaps," Maitorawing said in that soft purr of a voice.

"The mixture might be stronger, though herbs are rare at this season, it's worth a shot," I concluded. The medicine cat nodded.

"Keep him warm. I will go get the necessary herbs." he ordered. I nodded. Then noticing the odd look I received from Devittopaw.

"Why are you suddenly so helpful?" he asked.

"I don't know alright!? I care! I feel like I really need to because I care!" I hissed in reply, looking down at my paws. Devittopaw looked back at his brother, leaning their foreheads together.

"Hang on Dero...okay?" he pleaded softly. "Just a little longer. Don't you dare die on me..."

"He's not at the worst state yet. He's sort of in the middle," I said. "you don't usually die from this state unless you are an elder, kit, or if you have a genetic problem." I added. Trying to reassure him that his brother would survive. He only nodded, continuing to whisper soothing words into Jasderopaw's ear. Jasderopaw's ears angled towards his brother, listening to them as the three of us waited for Maitorawing to return. The medicine cat returned after, what felt like, an hour. Devitto looked up at once to look at him. The medicine cat set down the herbs.

"Saikenpaw, help me with these herbs," he said. I nodded, hesitantly separating myself from Jasderopaw and sitting in front of the older tom. He grabbed the catmint and tansy and began crushing them in his teeth making them into a pulp which poor Jasderopaw would be forced to eat whether he liked it or not. I started doing the same thing with the coltsfoot and juniper berries mixing them together to create a powerful pulp. All the while, Devittopaw kept his brother distracted, almost as if he was trying to make sure the blonde didn't know how the medicine was being made.

The strong, putrid taste of the coltsfoot and juniper on my tongue made me grimace with distaste, the plants tasted musky and very bitter. When they were thoroughly chewed I spat it out trying to get the taste that numbed my mouth out. Maitorawing took it from there, mixing the two pulps and then carrying it to Jasderopaw who would have to eat regurgitated herbs. _Poor Jasderopaw… _I thought to myself. Devittopaw nudged the blonde, who opened his eyes slightly to look at Maitorawing.

The medicine cat pushed the pulp towards Jasderopaw, urging him to eat it. I didn't expect Jasderopaw to want to eat it, and he obviously didn't, he looked at it with disgust on his sickly face. He looked at his twin, who nodded slightly. With a look that suggested he was about to vomit, Jasderopaw slowly ate the pulp, Devit helping him a bit. Jasderopaw managed to choke down the repulsive treatment groaning in disgust at the flavor and texture. I didn't blame him, I mean who'd want to eat something stringy and squishy that was in someones mouth a minute ago. It was very disgusting but it might heal him so what did he have to lose? He gagged when he finished, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Ew..." He groaned. Devitto grimaced as if he had tasted what his brother had tasted. Jasderopaw nuzzled his cheek into his twin's side, as if apologizing for something.

"Come get me if he starts showing the symptoms again," Maitorawing said with a dip of his head, he walked out of the den and vacated the area. Feeling I should leave the two of them. I stood up slowly.

"Wait." The twins said in unison, their gaze's going up to meet my own. I paused, mid step. I looked at the two of them. "Stay?" They half demanded half asked. I blinked at them for a moment, before laying down again.

"Okay." I agreed softly. Jasdero nuzzled up against me once more, Devitto on his other side, the blonde cat was pretty much sandwiched in between me and his brother. He was probably very comfortable in the warmth, most males I know would love to be in close quarters with a female. Especially a Noah since there are very few females, Roadpaw, Lulu Bell, and I. That's it. Honestly, it's very strange and difficult having only three females in our clan. The exorcists have more, but I guess I'm used to it. I've always been more of a tomboy anyways. So what did it matter to me? At least Roadpaw was my age so I had a friend. But, I had to wonder, where were the other clan member's parents? They weren't in the elders den… Were they dead? That, I didn't know. I decided not to ask, I'd probably get in trouble or be given a look or something like that. Maybe the twins would tell me, they owed me one anyways for helping them. I looked at them, deciding to ask in the morning. They were already asleep, they were actually… Quite kind and peaceful looking in their sleep. Adorable, if I really thought about it. I decided I'd go to sleep as well._ I should get some training with Aspenfall while I still can..._ I soon fell asleep overcome me, bringing me to where Aspenfall waited. _I saw the tom waiting for me in the same meadow as he always waited for me. _

"_Hello Saikenpaw. Today, I'm gonna show you two of the newest apprentices to join us, two of which you might know, after all they're from your clan." Aspenfall said as he greeted me. I nodded and followed him as he headed into a forest, it was dark and very musky, it had an eerie feeling to it as we walked inside, dark bark peeled off the trees and littered the ground, vines with torn green cloth like material clung to the branches, dense fog covered the forest, thick as soup, the air was so heavy I practically choked on it._

_The scent of the air is what rather creeped me out a bit. It smelled metallic like blood, the sour scent of death clung. _Maybe it's just crowfood _I thought hopefully and continued to follow Aspenfall through the dingy forest._

"_It's through here," he said, interrupting the silence. Aspenfall slid through some brush into a somewhat brighter and less gothic clearing. In it I saw the twins… I wondered how they could be new… Didn't Aspenfall teach all of the cats in the Noahclan? _

"_Jasderopaw, Devittopaw, I'm sure you have met Saikenpaw," he said as I walked into the clearing. I looked from Aspenfall to the twins then back to Aspenfall. "Saikenpaw, is your new mentor for now," he said. I felt my eyes grow bigger, maybe even as big as Jasderopaw's, wasn't I younger than those two? They looked at Aspenfall in alarm. _

"_What?" Devittopaw asked indignantly. _

"_But she's younger than Dero and Devi! hee!" Jasderopaw added. _

"_But she has more experience, she's been coming here longer." Aspenfall replied. The twins looked like they were about to argue, but apparently decided against it when they saw Aspenfall's stern look. That was a first. They actually listened to an adult for once... _

"_Fine..." They pouted in unison, looking at the ground. _

"_I figured you'd prefer her over Skinntear." Aspenfall added. They nodded. _

"_Skinntear was mean..." Dero pouted childishly. _

"_Yes and very stupid," Aspenfall agreed. "But I assure you, Saikenpaw is quite skilled and good with explanation, she beat Road in spar," Aspenfall said. None of the apprentices have beaten Road before, she was the oldest Noah out of everybody. Meaning she had the most skill. The twins looked up in shock, looking at me. Their eyes were full of disbelief. _

"_It's true," I said. "I also beat Tyki when you were out cold for a few days," I said bashfully. _

"_You. YOU beat Road? And Tyki?" Devittopaw asked in disbelief. Aspenfall and I nodded in unison. Jasderopaw giggled softly as his twin continued to look at me in disbelief. _

"_I'm not as weak as I look…" I grumbled irritably. _

"_Obviously." The ravenette grinned. I felt a smirk pull across my lips, I allowed myself to bow._

"_Well I guess since I'm your new mentor, you get to know me a bit more. A privilege. You know my name, I don't take crap from anybody, I can go easy if I want to, or if I'm in a good mood, and by the end of tonight you'll have learned a new move." I said. They nodded, Jasderopaw still giggling softly under his breath for some reason. I smirked. "By 'I don't take crap from anybody' I meant I won't take any crap from both of you." I clarified. They nodded again, more quickly this time. It was clear that they were anxious to start. _

"_I'll leave you to start." Aspenfall said, ducking through the brush and disappearing._

"_Try to get past me." I said simply. I knew they were quite clumsy and wouldn't be able to get past me until I tried when they were ready. They looked at each other, grinned, and looked back at me with identical evil looks that I had never seen before. But. To me this was encouragement to myself. Little did the two of them know, that those grins would be wiped clean off of their faces. Devitto whispered something to his brother, to which Jasdero started giggling madly and nodded. I wondered what they were talking about, staying in a calm stance._

"_I'm waiting," I said boredly with a sigh, looking at my claws. The twin's grinned wider and flexed their claws. They ran at me. _

"_Blue Bomb!" They shouted in perfect unison. To my surprise a giant ball of ice flew at me, appearing from thin air. I remembered that Aspenfall had helped me discover my power and had taught me how to use it. I let myself flow into peace and I focused on the spot in front of the twins. Before I knew it, I felt myself slip away from my area, the feeling of my body being compressed pressed against me, I closed my eyes briefly, trying to ignore the feeling of my lungs being squeezed. When the feeling was gone, I opened my eyes and jumped at the twins. They shouted in surprise, dodging. "Purple bomb!" They cried and something purple hit me. _

_I twirled my ears to listen around me. I heard their pawsteps trying to circle around me from each side, their steps were clumsy and loud. I lashed out with my left paw, getting whichever twin was to the right. Knocking him down and in front of me by using the force in my leg. _

"_Ow!" Jasderopaw's disembodied voice cried. "That hurt! Hee!" I smirked, the other footsteps next to me had seized. I quickly rammed my shoulder into who I knew was Devit's side, making the ravenette tom topple over with a grunt. _

"_God damn it!" He hissed, frustrated. _

"_I won. You both were loud as hell. Not to mention you were too early when you separated, I'll teach you another way to get past someone." I said sitting on my haunches and raising one of my ebony paw's to my maw, rasping my sandpaper like tongue over the silky fur. I heard them both growl, before their trick glasses vanished and I could see them pouting childishly. "If it makes you feel better, you did surprise me with the blue bomb thing." I said with a sigh, they seemed like they needed some encouragement. _

"_You're not just saying that, right?" Dero asked hopefully. _

"_No I'm not just saying that. It would come as a shocker to you as well if all of a sudden a giant ball of ice, or whatever came flying at you," I purred in amusement. The twin's seemed to brighten slightly. _

"_Yeah, well," Devittopaw started proudly. "that IS our Noah power. Or, part of it." _

"_Well you saw PART of mine. Use it to your advantage." I said. They nodded._

"_Kay!" They grinned in unison. I smirked, remembering the training Aspenfall had given me with this specific topic, this was one of the first things he taught me. _

"_Devit. Stand there." I said pointing a fox length away from me with a paw. I knew if I were to use this demonstration, I couldn't use Jasderopaw seeing how protective Devittopaw was over him. SO I decided to use Devittopaw instead as an example. He walked over to the indicated spot obediently, Jasderopaw watching curiously. _Remember Saiken. Lash out with your front paw, aim at his knee… _I thought reminding myself of what Aspenfall had shown me. Quickly, I swerved to the side and slammed my paw into his front knee, causing him to lose his balance, I struck quick as lightning, using my head to push him to the ground. The ravenette gasped in surprise as he was knocked down, then glared slightly when Jasderopaw started laughing._

_"That is how to knock a cat down if they're unsuspecting. The two of you could try it at once from two different sides confusing the enemy. And giving the two of you an advantage. From there you could kill the enemy." I said, unsheathing a single claw and running it over Devittopaw's chest. He looked at me with a very strange expression, before shoving me off. _

_"Yeah, okay." He grumbled, standing. "Oh quit laughing!" He scolded, glaring at his blonde twin. _

_"T-too funny! Hee!" Jasdero giggled. I lunged out at the blonde with a paw aiming for his knees, the blonde yelped and fell onto his back. He then pouted. "Hey!" He complained. This time it was Devit's turn to laugh. _

_"Karma!" He laughed. _

_"I want you to try this move out with each other, the quicker you learn how to avoid others using it on you the better." I said interrupting the quote on quote 'karma' moment. They nodded, Jasderopaw standing and shaking himself free of grass, or well… Whatever it was. "You will practice until I believe you both have it down." I added. They nodded again, getting into the position that Devit and I had been in. Jasdero struck first, but Devit moved to the side, not quick enough so that Jasdero's paw still hit the ravenette. The blonde giggled softly, trying again and succeeding in knocking his twin to the ground. Devittopaw pouted turning towards me._

_"I don't like this…" He whined._

_"Too bad. You'll thank me some time." I said as I watched. "Nice work Dero, but make sure to keep your tail out of Devitto's reach, same vice versa." I instructed. _

_"Okay, hee!" Jasdero giggled, getting off of Devit. Devittopaw grumbled irritably and stood up, quickly maneuvering and keeping his tail away from Jasdero, he swiped out with a paw, getting Jasderopaw's flank but the blonde quickly leapt behind Devittopaw and headbutted into the raven colored tom, making him fall again. "Dero wins again." The blonde cat grinned proudly. _

_"Damn it..." Devit hissed. I thought for a moment, Devitto didn't seem to be catching on too quickly. Unlike his brother._

_"Go again. This time let Devittopaw strike, all you have to do is dodge," I told Jasderopaw seeing as he had this move learned pretty well. _I think Devit runs on confidence and what he knows how to do… Jasdero runs by quick thinking and watching the enemy and will try something new and be comfortable with it… Devitto seems to not do what he's not comfortable with… _I noted as I watched. _He's also a sore loser. _I smiled slightly as I saw Devitto pouting and Jasdero trying to apologize. "Devit, don't be afraid to try something new." I encouraged. "Start again." He mumbled something under his breath before getting back into position. _

_This time when starting, Devittopaw ran at full speed at Jasderopaw who stood at the ready, he leaned a bit to the right, signaling he was going to leap right, Jasderopaw seemed to catch this too and prepared. But at the last minute when Jasderopaw was leaning to the right, Devit leaped to the left and used his paw to sweep Jasdero's paws right out from under him. The blonde squeaked in surprise then giggled. _

_"Dero lost." He giggled. _

_"Good job Devitto!" I praised. The ravenette grinned proudly, getting off of Dero. _

_"Good job Devi. Hee!" Jasdero nuzzled against his twin's side._

_I smiled at the two of them then turning to face the sky, the faded crimson sun began to slowly fall towards the horizon, signaling, training was over._

"_Okay. Training is over for now, I want you two to practice this if you can, also you might feel a bit sore when you wake up, not to mention your limbs might be tired. This is normal. If you get injured or something in this dream world, it happens in real life too. So make sure to be safe. Tomorrow night we'll continue this for half the lesson, and then I'll teach you something new." I informed them. _

"_And Dero's sick..." Jasdero muttered under his breath. _

"_Well… At least you'll be able to just relax most of the day and won't have to go to patrols or anything," I offered trying to lighten the mood a bit. He giggled eagerly and nodded. _

"_Yeah! Hee!"_

"_And you get to sleep in," I added. Jasdero's grin widened. _

"_Dero likes being sick." He said happily. _

"_Also. I have one more thing to tell you two before we wake up. We can't speak of him or our nightly training. Aspenfall had warned me not to tell the others, he didn't tell me why, but if we want to stay in this clan we have to keep our mouths shut," I added. They nodded. _

"_If you say so." They agreed in unison. The surrounding images became blurry._

"_See you when we wake up," I said softly before they disappeared from sight. Everything around me dimmed until it was completely dark._

I felt my eyes flutter open. Had I really mentored the twins last night? Rays of sunlight glistened through my sleepy vision as the various opalescences piled into sight. I looked beside me and saw Jasderopaw and Devittopaw still curled up beside me. The ravenette cat was stirring, but the blonde was still fast asleep. I felt myself stretch in the cool air. My muscles rippling through my pelt.

I opened my jaws, releasing a small, quiet yawn. Devittopaw's eyes opened slowly and he stretched too, then affectionately licked his brother's cheek. He looked at me as if confused. Probably wondering the same thing I had when I had woken up. Jasderopaw swatted at his brother, adjusting and going back to sleep.

"The hell do I feel sore…" Devit groaned. I looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

"I told you already." I whispered.

"Oh. Right." He coughed awkwardly.

"Eh you'll get used to it." I yawned stretching a bit more.

"Dero..." Devit whined. "Wake up and smell the roses."

"Dero doesn't like roses..." Dero whispered in reply.

"Devi-kun chill, he's sick." I replied. Then pausing for a moment. I realized I had called him _Devi-kun_ highly unnatural for me. He looked at me in surprise, Jasdero actually opening his eyes and also looking at me. "Sorry…" I uttered quickly. They didn't reply, just looked at each other as if they could read each other's minds. I stayed quiet and stared down at my black paws. Ashamed that I had allowed myself to act that close to the two of them when I wasn't. Well at least I was pretty sure I wasn't.

"So... can we call you Saiken-chan then?" Devit's voice asked slowly.

"If you want." I shrugged. _Holy shit! I'm not being rejected! _I thought excitedly.

"_hee hee! _Then Saiken-chan has to call Dero, Dero-kun!" Jasdero chirped, then coughed.

"I will Dero-kun," I mused with a laugh. _So I guess I'm finally an equal to them now that I'm training them… _I thought _was that seriously all I had to do to get them to not hate me? SERIOUSLY!? I should have done this ages ago! _I thought with realization. Jasdero licked his brother's cheek.

"Devi... Dero's hungry." the blonde whined.

"Do you want me to get some prey?" I asked with a yawn.

"Yes! _hee!" _Dero grinned, yawning widely. I nodded and stood up, my muscles complaining tiredly as I walked stiffly from the den. To my surprise, Devittopaw soon caught up with me.

"Hey," I said looking into his vibrant golden opticals, I could have sworn I saw emotion in them. But I let it aside.

"Hey," He repeated softly. "So... we're not allowed to talk about last night?"

"No. He said we couldn't talk about it." I added. Devit nodded.

"Alright, our lips are sealed." he whispered. I nodded with a smile.

"Thanks," I said softly picking out a sparrow from the pile. It looked like a recent kill so I figured he'd like that better. Devittopaw gave it a disapproving look.

"Do you even know what Jasdero likes?" Devit asked in exasperation, going back to his old personality.

"How am I supposed to know! Both of you always rejected me!" I retorted hotly.

"Well it's sure as hell not sparrows!" He countered.

"Squirrel?" I asked irritably putting the sparrow back into the pile.

"You're getting warmer." Devit replied.

"Mouse?" I asked, almost second guessing myself.

"Warmer." He purred, smirking widely.

"Vole?" I said hesitantly, that was the last thing that popped up in my mind.

"Ding!" Devittopaw laughed.

"Well, now I know." I said, picking out a still warm, plump, furry, grey vole. The ravenette grinned.

"Sorry, Dero and I are really picky." he apologize. _HOLD UP NOW! A twin is actually apologizing! Especially Devit?! What has this world come to… _I thought, surprised at his apology.

"It's alright," I said through the vole I was carrying. It was light but was as heavy as I imagine a kit would be. We headed back to the den, the cold breeze ruffling our fur, the bramble den was just in sight for us, quickly spotted among all the white of the ground around us, the cold snow crunched under our light pawsteps, leaving a trail of small paws behind us.

We walked through the bramble opening, I felt the small thorns tug at my pelt as I crept through the opening with the vole. We walked back to where Jasderopaw was lying, curled up in his and Devit's nest. Soft moss underneath my paws, I walked forward and sat on my haunches, curling my tail around my paws as I gently deposited the mouse at the blonde cat's feet. His overly large eyes opened the moment he smelled food, his ears perking up immediately, standing straight up like a golden pole.

"Food. Nya~!" He mewed happily. I smiled at him and sat quietly, the feeling of unknowing was so strange. I was actually being accepted for once… It was strange. Exciting. But strange. Devittopaw sat in front of his twin and helped him take the meat off the bones. I could see the meat being stripped away from the bones and given to Jasderopaw, who ate it rapidly as if that was the first vole he had ever seen. He made sure to leave some of it for Devit, who ate it quickly as well. It was as if these two hadn't eaten for years. I felt that I shouldn't talk I didn't know if I'd annoy them. Finally, Jasderopaw looked up at me. "Thank you! _hee!" _he giggled.

"It's nothing," I said softly. Why I was acting like this? To stay on their good side maybe. I looked to the bones that had once been full of meat, now with a small tint of red. Now that he was finished with his food, Dero opened his jaws and yawned his voice soft and tired and curled up again in a ball of fur.

"Dero's sleepy..." He murmured.

"You should rest then, you need to get better." I said quietly to the tom. He nodded tiredly and closed his eyes.

"Okay..._hee_..." Jasderopaw yawned widely. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. So… Delicate. Was he as delicate as he seemed? Is that why Devittopaw always defended Jasderopaw constantly? Or was there some other reason? I'm sure something must have happened to make Jasderopaw so frail. I decided not to ask, in fear that I might offend them and lose two of the only friends (if you could call them that) that I had. Maybe, if I earned more of their trust, they would tell me someday. But for now, I remained silent.

"Thank you." Devittopaw said out of the clear blue. I looked up at him.

"For what?" I asked in slight surprise.

"For saving my brother." He muttered.

"No problem." I replied timidly. "It was nothing, really."

"No. It was a big deal. Thank you." Devit replied. I looked down timidly. Devittopaw smirked ever so slightly, as if he planned something. I continued to stare down at my paws. "Why you being so shy, eh?" he smirked.

"S-sorry. Not used to being thanked, or really being useful for anything," I muttered bashfully.

"Come on, I bet Lord Millennium has thanked you before." He said. It took me a moment to realize who he was talking about.

"No… I've only been thanked by Road for sparing with her, the day I won," I replied softly.

"Oh... well, you've been thanked more times than either Dero or I have been." Devit added, his voice getting soft.

"Really?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded.

"No else in the clan besides Jasderopaw has ever thanked me." He shrugged. "Then again, we're used to not being useful or being thanked."

"I guess we're alike in that aspect." I said and before even rethinking, I rasped my tongue over his cheek, his smooth fur soft on my tongue. He froze, his eyes widening slightly. I felt myself smirk. "Think of that as a bit of…" I thought for a moment for the right word "enlightenment." I purred slyly. He blinked stupidly as if still trying to process whatever had just happened. I felt my smirk grow wider, a mrrow of laughter escaped my jaws as the dumbfounded look on the tom's face. He looked away timidly.

"Oh be quiet." He muttered softly, pouting childishly.

"You enjoyed it." I said proudly. "I suppose it would be quite a shock to me too if someone kissed me, even if it _was _on the cheek…" I said thoughtfully. "I guess Dero-kun needs one too… Eh… I'll give him one when he wakes up." Devittopaw laughed lightly, his long tail swaying happily. I turned back to face him, "admit it, you enjoyed the kiss." I purred.

"Maybe if you do it again, I'll admit it." He purred back. I rolled my eyes _yup… He did enjoy it… WELL what the hell… Why not _I thought and rasped my tongue over his cheek again. I was caught by surprise when he returned the kiss. "There's your answer." He smirked widely.

My expression must have had a very shocked, stupid look on it because his smirk grew wider. "She-cats are weird." the ravenette chuckled teasingly.

"So are toms," I countered rolling my eyes at the male, returning to my usual behavior. He laughed.

"Devi... be quiet..." Dero groaned, opening his eyes slightly. This reminded me of what I needed to do. I bent over and licked the blonde cat's cheek, his fur was just as soft as his brother's. His eyes opened fully to look at me curiously. I giggled softly at his reaction, he wasn't as dumbstruck as Devittopaw, but much more curious. Then he giggled, his ears perking up happily. I did have to admit, he looked quite adorable.

"How did you like your first kiss Dero-kun?" I asked with a light laugh.

"Dero liked it. _hee hee!" _the blonde giggled with delight.

"I got two!" Devit boasted, puffing his chest out like a kit that was proud of attacking a piece of moss. Jasderopaw pouted.

"Not fair! Dero wants two also!" He whined like a child who hadn't gotten what he wanted. I laughed and planted another kiss on his cheek. Jasderopaw grinned again, giggling madly as if he was crushing innocence in his jaws. Before I could say anything, he licked my cheek happily, as a return kiss. "Dero kissed Saiken-chan too!" he giggled. I laughed in response. The twins weren't bad. Not at all. In fact, I kinda liked them, like liked them… _Is it normal to be crushing at this age? _I asked myself. Maybe I'd ask my mother later. _Maybe… She'd disapprove of this crush… She never did like the twins did she? _I wondered.

"Hello? You alive in there?" Devittopaw called me back from my thoughts.

"Y-ya sorry…" I stammered.

"Saiken-chan went quiet." Jasderopaw mused, coughing slightly.

"Sorry, was thinking," I said embarrassment waved off of me. The twins both grinned, laughing in unison. I soon felt myself join in their laughter. This is where my new friendship began. From here out, I knew we'd be good friends.


	5. Chapter 4: Silken

**HEY THERE! New chapter everybody! This is basically just cute romance stuff! Hope you enjoy! Me and Windy do not own DGM, Warrior cats or any of their characters. However we do own Silkendream and Saiken and they are under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Silken

It had been at least a few days after my team had spotted the poison. None of us had drunken anything, what was worse was the prey was even more sparse, and it was in the middle of leafbare, cases of white cough were becoming more frequent within my clanmates. Kloud and Johnnypaw had their paws full trying to take care of all of them at once. At some point, I even had to help them because they were so overwhelmed, not only with the white cough treatments but trying to make sure the clan didn't die of dehydration.

I sighed in disappointment as, once again, Lavitalon and I came back to the camp with no new kills. Not one. The only thing we had found was some crowfood of some prey who had had the misfortune of drinking the poisonous water. But that was no good. The poison would be inside them and that'd be as bad as drinking the water.

I weakly walked to the center of the camp, I didn't know why I felt so weak, I knew it wasn't the lack of liquid or the lack of food, maybe I was coming down with something. I plopped down in the snow, and rested my head on my paws. _I can't get sick now! I need to keep hunting for the clan! I need to bring something back! _I thought desperately, but I couldn't find the strength to stand up again.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Lavitalon asked worriedly.

"No… Just thirsty… But what else is new…" I half lied to him, yes I was thirsty but I was feeling weaker than usual.

"Come on, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying." The crimson tom rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I told you. I'm just thirsty…" I muttered.

"You're lying." He replied, walking closer to me.

"I'm fine, I swear." I said with a yawn, I felt exhaustion pull at me, it was in the morning, and I had just woken up a few hours ago, I could already tell he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm taking you to Kloud." He said with an air of finality.

"No you're not, I'm fine," I said exasperatedly. I cried out in protest when he picked me up by the scruff of my neck and began taking me to the medicine cat den.

"I swear I'm fine! I'm just a bit tired and thirsty! We all are! C'mon Lavi-kun!" I whined, struggling to become free from his grasp. He only continued to carry me until we reached Kloud. The Medicine cat den smelt strictly of herbs, the scent was sharp and quite pungent.

Kloud looked at me as I pouted in Lavitalon's grip. "And what's wrong today?" She asked a bit suspiciously. I grumbled irritably, she probably figured that I wasn't sick and it was something else. And I know exactly what she was probably thinking. I felt Lavi drop me, causing me to sort of collapse before I caught myself with my wobbly front legs. Staggering trying to stay in a standing position.

"She's not well... I think." Lavitalon explained. "Can't you take a look at her? Please Kloud?"

"I said I'm fine!" I protested.

"You, be quiet." Lavi scolded. "Please Kloud?"

"Okay." Kloud agreed with a sigh.

"Thanks." Lavitalon said brightly. I scowled at him. As Kloud began checking me over, irritation filling me. He knew me too well. My tail tip flickered in annoyance.

"Well, all I see so far is she's suffering from malnutrition. But right now, that's common." Kloud inspected. Then I felt something tickle my throat. I felt a cough escape my jaws. _Dammit… Busted…. Couldn't keep that one in now could I? _I thought irritatedly. "Seems like there _is _something wrong." Kloud pointed out.

"I'm f-" I felt myself break out into a fit of coughing. "Fine…" I finished.

"Of course you are." the medicine cat said sarcastically. "Now stay still please."

"But I'm fine! My throats just a bit dry!" I pleaded. The taste of herbs was absolutely disgusting.

"I know what a dehydrated cough sounds like." she scolded. "And that's not what it sounds like."

"But! But! Bu-" I had cut myself off with another fit of coughs. I caught Lavitalon smirking behind me. "Oh shut up!" I growled at him.

"Told you I could tell when you were lying." He said smugly.

"Shut-up mouse brain," I coughed.

"It seems you have White Cough…" Kloud said as she examined me. "I don't think I have any herbs left."

"And... that's not good... is it?" Lavitalon asked.

"No, but Johnnypaw is looking for more. So all I can say for now is try to get some fluids and food in her, keep her warm and dry, that should hold her well until Johnnypaw comes back." Kloud said, turning to face Lavitalon. He nodded.

"Right. Yeah. I'll do that." He replied. I stood up shakily _how could things get any worse… _I hissed mentally as I shoved past Lavitalon and outside in the fresh air. "Hey!" I heard him call after me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry for dragging you to see Kloud." he apologized. "But I'm worried about you." I sighed and turned around to look at him.

"I'll be fine," I assured him softly, then walking over to him and nuzzling his cheek gently. He was only being a good friend.

"I hope you're right." He whispered, nuzzling me back. "Can you at least let me do as Kloud said?" He asked softly. I only nodded, he smiled a bit and guided me towards the warriors den. "I'll get you something to eat. What do you want?" Lavi asked, grinning.

"It doesn't matter," I replied softly, as he brought me through the threshold of the warriors den. Warmth seeped into my fur as I stepped through, Lavitalon guided me towards my nest where I curled up on the soft cushion like moss.

"Alright. I'll be right back." He purred softly, walking out to get me some food. I was thankful to have a friend like Lavi. Though he could be very irritating at points, his heart was in a good place. Lavi came back not a moment later with a mouse in his mouth. He dropped it in front of me. "There you go." He grinned proudly.

"Thanks Lavi-kun," I said a smile pulling across my lips. I slowly began to eat half of it.

"No problem." The red tom replied, sitting beside me. I began to realize how hungry I was, well why wouldn't I be, I hadn't eaten for days. I practically inhaled the half that I had eaten.

"You need to eat something too…" I fussed, looking up at my friend.

"Nah, I'm fine." He brushed off my comment.

"Please, for me?" I said, trying my best to persuade him. "I know you're hungry, don't try to lie."

"Fine." He sighed playfully. "But only cause you asked me nicely." I grinned at him. Lavitalon lay down next to me and took a bite of the mouse that he'd retrieved for me. I smiled and set my head onto the warm moss, tucking my paws beneath me. I pressed myself up against his warm flank, relishing his heat. He curled around me, nuzzling my forehead gently. I felt my heart flutter happily, feeling myself purr. "Sleep, okay?" I heard Lavi whisper softly. I nodded, too tired to object. Soon, I felt myself slip into the dark abyss of sleep.

…

I woke up in what seemed like the middle of the night. I felt cold. But, when I felt my own chest, it was burning hot… I felt much weaker than I had when I had fallen asleep. Beside me, Lavitalon was fast asleep, his breathing warm against my fur.

I found it hard to breath, as if my lungs were being compressed by something heavy, my body trembled rapidly and I didn't think I could move. My throat felt hot and so did my skin… I however felt cold as if I was trapped without fur in a freezing river. I had the urge to wake Lavi and tell him what was wrong. But I didn't feel right waking him up. I was enough of a pain to him anyways… _I'm doing nothing useful to the clan by being sick… I'm useless… _I thought softly. I pressed myself against Lavitalon's warm body, trying to get a bit warmer.

It was no use… I felt cold as leafbare, my body shivered violently as I tried to curl up closer to my friend. Squeezing my eyes shut. I stifled a hacking cough, feeling it tickle my throat. The scratchy feeling of my throat was unbearable, I felt my grasp on holding back the cough release, I coughed violently for a few moments until the scratchy feeling in my throat disappeared.

"Hey... something wrong?" I had woken Lavi with my coughing.

"Sorry…" I rasped, resting my head on my paws.

"No it's fine." He yawned. "Something wrong?"

"Just cold…" I muttered, unwilling to make him worry anymore. Lavitalon nuzzled my forehead, then began licking my fur the wrong way in an attempt to warm me up. I was thankful for his attempt, but it didn't seem to work.

"Silken, you're burning hot…" He commented.

"I'm fine…" I said.

"I'll go get Kloud or Johnny." He replied worriedly.

"I-I said I'm f-fine," I stammered, my voice trembling.

"That doesn't sound like 'fine'." Lavi protested.

"I-I am f-fine…" I tried to reassure him but thanks to my stupid stammering voice, I couldn't get to my point.

"I'm getting someone." Lavi's voice sounded a bit panicky.

"But-" I started to object, but he was gone before I could protest. I felt myself turn to another coughing fit, my body heaving with each cough.

Lavi came back with Johnny a minute later, rushing to my side immediately. Johnnypaw yawned sleepily.

"So… What's the problem exactly?" The tired medicine cat apprentice asked.

"She's burning hot and coughing." Lavi explained.

"Alright, I'll have a look." Johnnypaw said stifling another yawn, by now my eyes were squeezed shut. He checked me over, examining how much my condition had worsened through the night.

My entire body trembled, and I let out a stream of rough hems. Johnneypaw shuffled back a bit.

"It seems she has Green Cough." He said. "I'm pretty sure I have the necessary herbs to make a remedy for it. But… Her case is very bad, we should be thankful that it's not Black Cough… She wouldn't be strong enough to survive that." He remarked. "Now, we need to get her to the medicine cat den. Pray to Starclan that she survives the night," the apprentice said gravely. Lavitalon nodded and began carrying me to the medicine cat den. I felt him try his best to carry me, I tried to help by walking, but my legs buckled and made me collapse each time, I felt so frail… So insignificant. I felt him him lay me down gently and nuzzle against my head.

"J-just hang in there…. Please… Stay alive…" He breathed into my ear, I felt his body press up against mine. My heart seemed to grow light as a feather, it faintly fluttered happily, I was probably going to die… But I was happy. Not because of death… But because Lavitalon was here with me.

The urge to nuzzle against him antagonized me, making me use all the strength I had to bring my head against his warm crimson fur. He licked my cheek lightly, laying down beside me. My heart seemed to skip a beat when he licked me. I guess I had been feeling this way for quite a while now… I nestled closer to him when I heard Kloudwing's harsh whisper.

"What do you mean we're out of catmint and feverfew? You were supposed to be getting those!" She spat.

"I couldn't find any, I looked everywhere when I was collecting herbs." Johnneypaw replied softly.

"Well, go look in the extra supply storage, if we're lucky maybe theres a few leaves." Kloudwing hissed irritably. I could feel Lavi stir next to me uneasily.

"D-don't worry… I'll b-be fine…" I rasped softly to him. Resting my cheek on his paw.

"I-I hope you're right." he stammered nervously. I nuzzled my cheek closer, trying to reassure him.

"I w-will be…" I murmured.

"A-Alright." He nodded. I felt more shivers run down my spine. "Are you cold?" I nodded slowly, pressing closer to his warm body and nuzzling my cheek into his side. I felt his tail curl around me and hold me close. My shaky body was so frail. I couldn't take it. I wanted to punch myself for being this weak. But. The cold. The cold was what really got me. I knew I wasn't cold. But I felt cold.

Johnneypaw came back, only a few dried leaves in his maw. "This was all I could find left of the catmint and feverfew…" He muttered.

"That'll be enough though, right?" Lavitalon asked worriedly.

"Of course that won't be enough! She's got green cough! Not to mention these herbs are dry!" Kloud hissed irritably. Lavitalon seemed to wilt under her stern gaze and he went back to trying to keep me warm. I leaned into his efforts, curling up tighter. Johnneypaw and Kloud began to try and find some more herbs or another way to heal me. So far, things weren't going so well.

"Have her eat these," Kloud instructed Lavi, nudging a few of the dried up herbs towards the crimson tom. He nodded, nudging the herbs to me.

"Eat these, alright?" Lavi smiled slightly. I opened a single eye and moaned a bit, curling up tighter. I wasn't hungry, not to mention they were probably going to taste terrible. "Come on. Please, for me?" He added. I sighed and smiled up at him tiredly and nodded.

"F-fine. Only b-because y-you asked me n-nicely." I purred weakly then lapped up the herbs, the only thing that tasted decent was the catnip. The rest of it was putrid and had a very strong plant after taste. In other words. Yuck. I shuddered slightly, making Lavi chuckle teasingly. "ugh…" I groaned.

"Couldn't have been THAT bad." Lavitalon laughed.

"Why d-don't you try it?" I offered.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's sick here." He scolded playfully.

"L-lucky you…" I grumbled, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"You should sleep. You look tired." Lavitalon purred. I nodded thankfully, but… There was one thing I wanted before I slept.  
"C-can y-you stay?" I asked softly as my eyelids slowly closed. I could already feel myself slipping away from reality. I needed to know before everything was gone.

"Of course. I'll be here the whole time, I promise." He whispered soothingly. I nodded slowly and allowed myself to sink into oblivion. Sight and hearing fading.

….

My eyes fluttered open, bright colors and light seeped into my vision. I still felt very cold and extremely weak, my lungs still felt compressed which meant I was alive. Still sick. But I was alive. Lavitalon was still by my side. Right where I had left him. He was awake already and seemed to sense my awakening.

"Morning sunshine." He grinned.

"Morning…" I murmured weakly, my vision becoming clearer.

"Sleep well?" Lavi asked.

"Ya…" I yawned shakily.

"Good." He purred. I nuzzled closer to his side, relishing his warmth. He licked my forehead gently. I felt a purr rumble in my throat. Lavitalon smiled. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head. Hunger wasn't any word for what I felt. Sickly. Weak. Half dead. Those were some good descriptions of how I felt. "You need to eat something. I'll get you something." He muttered. I sighed in defeat and allowed him to do as he wanted, resting my chin on my paws. The crimson tom stood and trotted off quickly to get some food. I watched after him, sad to see him go, even though I knew he'd be back quite soon. I didn't want him to go. He came back a moment later with a sparrow in his jaw, dropping it in front of me.

"Thanks…" I said softly, nuzzling him by using a large amount of my energy.

"No problem. But you have to eat it all, alright?" Lavitalon said sternly.

"Fine…" I groaned weakly and I began picking at the sparrow, eating it slowly. Lavi sat beside me to make sure I ate every last bite of the sparrow. I pulled away at the meat of the sparrow, it's tender flavor bathing my tongue. It actually made me feel a bit better. Or at least less tired.

I swallowed piece by piece until it was all gone. "Happy?" I asked looking up slowly at Lavitalon. He smiled widely.

"Very." He purred.

"Then that should k-keep you quiet for a b-bit," I teased.

"Me? Quiet? That'll be the day." Lavitalon laughed.

"So I'm st-stuck with y-your blabbing f-for all et-eternity then?" I teased softly.

"Yep!" He teased back. I gave him a fake groan. To which he laughed at. I felt myself cough a bit. "You alright?" His tone suddenly changed to a worried tone.

"Y-ya." I said clearing my throat.

"Tell me if you feel worse or something alright?" he asked softly.

"I will." I said quietly. He smiled, nuzzling against my neck. I smiled and returned the nuzzle. I began to wonder why he showed this much worry. Could he possibly… Love me? Well… Maybe I'd ask him when we weren't surrounded by sick cats.

"I'm just gonna hope that the old panda doesn't come and make me do something stupid." He mumbled. I laughed lightly.

"Th-this wouldn't b-be the first time," I mused.

"Yep." Lavi sighed. "Sometimes I hate being a Bookman's successor..."

"It's alright…" I said reassuringly, nudging him gently with my nose. He smiled.

"I guess."

"You get t-to know m-more stuff than an-anyone else in the c-clan," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He said proudly.

"That's the spirit," I purred, nudging him gently. He grinned widely. I nuzzled my cheek against his leg weakly, his fur was soft and warm against my cold cheek.

"I found some fresh catmint," the muffled voice of Kloud met my ears. I looked up to see her walk into the den, a clump of lush, green catmint in her jaws.

"That's great." Lavi said happily. Kloudwing deposited a few leaves of catmint at my paws taking the rest for storage. "So, she just has to eat it?" Kloud nodded. "You heard her, Silkendream. Eat up."

"Alright. Alright…" I said exasperatedly, lapping up the tasty herb, the only one that tasted good. The mouth watering flavor bathed my tongue. I swallowed slowly, feeling the green sustenance slide down my throat. My throat hurt, and felt tingly causing a rapid wave of coughs to flow from my jaws. I felt the coughing continue in my throat, not letting it rest. Lavitalon nuzzled against me worriedly.

"How do you feel now?" He asked softly.

"Sick…" I rasped.

"Any better?" He clarified. I shook my head.

"Well, it takes some time to take effect mouse brain." Kloudwing replied boredly.

"Aw shut it you." Lavi grumbled. "You're just as bad as the old panda." Just then, Lavitalon yelped in pain as a tan, panda spotted cat hit him upside the head with his paw roughly.

"What are you doing slacking off Lavitalon?" Bookman hissed angrily. "You were supposed to meet me hours ago."

"Excuse me panda, but I'm taking care of my sick friend." Lavitalon spat in reply.

"Who was it that asked me to become a Bookman?" The panda spotted cat asked, his voice very dry and husky. "You, last time I checked. And yet you don't take it seriously."

"Well, I'm being a good friend!" Lavitalon said indignantly.

"Very well then, you have two more hours, then you come find me. Do I make myself clear?" The old cat asked.

"Fine…" Lavitalon grumbled irritably, his eyes narrowed at the much older cat. Bookman nodded and left, followed by Kloudwing. Lavitalon hissed something under his breath, irritation set in his green eye. I smiled slightly. "I hate him so much right now..." the red furred cat muttered. I nuzzled him gently, my cheek brushing against his fur reassuringly. His frown became a smile at once. "Now you see what I have to deal with." He said jokingly. I smiled and laughed weakly, I felt the cold breeze come in and tug at my long fur. Lavi curled around me, trying to make me warm. "Hey, wanna know something I learned some time ago?" he asked.

"Sure," I rasped.

"So, apparently, there used to be this whole group of two-legs who worshiped cats as gods." Lavi explained.

"Really?" I asked curiously, this was strange, didn't two-legs usually keep them as pets and restrict them 24/7?

"Yeah, it's weird, I know." He replied. "But apparently they had this cat goddess named Bastet and they believed all cats to be a gift from Bastet and they treated them like royalty."

"Huh… N-now th-they just p-pent up c-cats and restrict them a-and make them into s-soft kittypets," I commented weakly.

"Uh huh..." Lavitalon sighed. "Sadly, that group of two-legs died out. Shame really. That sounds kinda cool. Being treated like a god." He added. I nodded in agreement.

"I p-prefer my f-freedom though… I-I don't want to b-be treated like a g-god…" I said, I knew I'd feel useless. I prefer clan life where I can be helpful.

"Well, a lot of those cats _were _free. They just got worshipped or thanked or... uh... what was it... oh yeah! Two-legs made offerings to them as a way to please Bastet." he explained.

"That's n-no l-life to live b-by…" I murmured.

"I know. But it's better than being a kitty-pet that's for sure." Lavi shrugged.

"I g-guess." I said softly. "H-Hey, can I ask y-you something?" I asked. Lavi nodded.

"Anything," he purred.

"What would h-happen if... say... a member of a clan g-got captured b-by t-two-legs?" I inquired curiously.

"They'd probably be rejected as soon as they came back if they escaped," Lavitalon said.

"R-Rejected?" I asked. "Wh-what do you m-mean?"

"The rest of the clan will assume them soft," Lavitalon explained. "They wouldn't be allowed to use any of the resources that Clan has." I nodded slowly, it was harsh. Very harsh. "But you don't have to worry about those stupid Two-legs. They couldn't find us even if they tried." Lavi grinned.

"O-okay…" I muttered, unsure if that was so true, after all, anything could happen.

"Come on, don't worry about it." Lavitalon pouted slightly. "Why don't you take a nap? I also learned that sleep really helps you get better."

"M-maybe after y-your two h-hours are up…" I said softly, I didn't want to sleep while he was here, I wanted to savor his presence and not waste it with the burden of sleep.

"Fair enough, what do you wanna do then?" Lavi asked.

"N-not sure… Y-you decide," I said.

"Wanna play a guessing game?" he offered. "Only thing I can think of."

"Sure," how bad could it possibly be?

"Okay, let's see... I'll give you three hints of what I'm thinking of. It's a dark color, has wings, and it's sometimes associated with evil." Lavitalon said. I thought for a minute, a bird forming into my mind I thought of a crow and decided to use that as a guess.

"Crow," I said. He grinned widely.

"Ding!" He exclaimed. "Alright, your turn." I felt a smirk come up on my lips.

"It's alive, spotted, and god knows how old," I said thinking of bookman.

"It's the old panda isn't it?" He replied automatically, groaning softly. I laughed and nodded. "Knew it. Right then, hmm... it's big, has four legs, and is a very rare catch as food."

"Deer?" I asked, that was the first thing that came to mind. Lavitalon nodded.

"Yep!" he laughed. "You're good at this."

"Thanks," I laughed, coughing a bit. "original, four, and used to be alive," I said. Knowing he'd never guess this.

"Uh..." Lavi monotonous. "Um... is it some kind of reptile?"

"No-ope," I said with a smirk, coughing right in between the word. "And the funny thing is," I started weakly "you know the answer, you just don't realize it." I mused. The Bookman apprentice thought deeply, then his ears perked up.

"The four clans!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's it!" I giggled. "I knew you could figure it o-out," I laughed feeling a cough flow through my throat. Lavitalon grinned proudly. I nuzzled my cheek against his neck,.

My throat felt extremely dry. But I guess all of our throats did. Thirst nagged at my insides, begging me for some kind of fluids, something to force away the seemingly unquenchable thirst. Lavi looked at me.

"Hey, something wrong?" he asked softly.

"Thirsty, I g-guess we all a-are now though," I said weakly, managing to give him a reassuring smile, it was small, and a feeble attempt, but I somehow managed. I still felt extremely weak, but I didn't want to worry him any more.

"I can try to find something for you to drink. Do you want me to?" He asked.

"No, the rest of the clan needs it more th-than me," I said softly.

"You wanna try sleeping?" Lavi offered. "You look tired." I shook my head I wanted to stay awake until he had to leave. I didn't want to fall asleep while he was still with me. "Don't force yourself. You need to sleep." He scolded.

"I want to stay awake until you have to leave…" I murmured.

"It's okay. I promise I'll be here until the old panda wants me." He purred.

"I know, but I w-want to be awake until you have to leave…" I repeated. I knew he wouldn't leave. But I wanted to savor it while I still could. I knew he wouldn't be gone for a long time, but I still wanted him with me. I actually felt, happy, light, and airy when he was with me, I liked that feeling. I liked him. I didn't want him to go, even if it was only for a few hours. Lavi sighed.

"Fine..." He sighed. "...but if you start falling asleep don't force yourself to stay awake. Got it?" I grinned and nodded, curling up closer to him when I felt the frigid winds buffet my usually warm fur. Lavitalon curled around me tighter, licking my fur the wrong way. I nuzzled into his warmth, feeling my shivers become fewer.  
Suddenly, I turned to face him, and before I could ask myself whether or not I should, I rasped my tongue over his cheek in what the two-legs call a _kiss_. He blinked in confusion, smirked, then kissed me back. I felt shivers run down my spine, but this time, not from fever, or the cold. This was from passion. I smiled and nuzzled my head under his chin, a soft purr rumbling in my throat, I felt my tail intertwine with his. A purr came from him as well as he nuzzled against me. I pressed myself closer to his body, relishing his affection and warmth.

"Hey, wanna know something else I learned?" He asked softly.

"Sure," I said softly.

"It's a story two legs have. It's kind of funny what their stories have in them." he smiled. I smiled and nodded, I already knew two-leg stories were strange, our stories usually consisted of battles and why we have the warrior code and stuff like that.

"Okay," I purred, resting my chin on his paws and leaned against him.

"It's called Little Red Riding Hood." Lavitalon laughed lightly. "Stupid name, right?" I laughed and nodded. "Anyway, wanna hear it?"

"Sure," I laughed, whatever kept him talking, all I wanted to hear was his smooth, warm, honeyed voice, this definitely would keep him talking for a long time. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in the forest with her mother. Her name was Little Red Riding Hood because of the red cape she always wore. One day, her mother told her, 'You're grandmother's sick. Could you take this basket of goodies to her?'" I laughed when he used his best impression of a female voice "Being the kind little girl she was, Little Red agreed and took the basket. 'Just remember to stay on the path and don't talk to strangers.' Her mother reminded her. 'Of course mother.' Little Red said and skipped out of her small cabin and down the forest path. As she walked, she saw some very beautiful flowers. 'I'll pick some for grandma,' she said. 'they'll make her happy for sure.' So she walked off the path, like her mother had specifically told her not to, and began picking flowers. Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes making her jump and look up. A wolf walked out of the bushes, smelling the wonderful scents coming from the basket the girl had. 'Hello there little girl.' the wolf greeted kindly."

"Why is the wolf talking like the two-leg?" I asked, both proving that I was listening, and that I was curious.

"I don't know." Lavi shrugged. "Cause it can?" he offered. I laughed.

"Alright, continue," I mused, nuzzling him with my cheek. He grinned and continued his story.

"Little Red looked at the wolf and curtseyed politely. 'Hello.' She replied. 'What have you got their in your basket?' the wolf asked curiously. 'Goodies for my sick grandma, sir.' Little Red answered. 'Well, be careful on your way there then.' The wolf said kindly. 'Thank you sir.' the little girl smiled and continued on her way. The wolf waited for her to be out of sight, then, he ran down a short cut to the grandma's house, for he knew where she lived. When he reached the house, he knocked on the door. 'Who is it?' the grandma asked. Doing his best impression of a little girl the wolf replied, 'It's me, Little Red Riding Hood, with a basket of goodies for you grandma.' The grandma said, 'Open the latch! I am too weak and cannot get up!' The wolf opened the latch. The door sprang open, and without saying a word he went straight to the grandmother's bed, and devoured her. Then he put on her clothes, dressed himself in her cap, laid himself in bed and drew the curtains."

"That's not morbid at all…" I commented, "also you're female two-leg impression sounds like a dying fox," I teased with a laugh.

"Oh be quiet." Lavitalon pouted. "I'm a male, of course it does." I laughed. "May I continue? It gets even more stupid." he grinned. I nodded trying my best to stifle my laugh when he attempted his female voice once again. "When Little Red came to her grandmother's house she was surprised to find the cottage-door standing open, and when she went into the room, she had such a strange feeling that she said to herself: 'Oh dear! how uneasy I feel today, and at other times I like being with grandmother so much.' She called out: 'Good morning,' but received no answer; so she went to the bed and drew back the curtains. There lay her grandmother with her cap pulled far over her face, and looking very strange. 'Oh! grandmother,' she said, 'what big ears you have!' 'All the better to hear you with, my child,' was the reply. 'But, grandmother, what big eyes you have!' she said. 'All the better to see you with, my dear.' 'But, grandmother, what large hands you have!' 'All the better to hug you with.' 'Oh! but, grandmother, what a terrible big mouth you have!' 'All the better to eat you with!' And scarcely had the wolf said this, than with one bound he was out of bed and swallowed up Red Riding Hood. When the wolf had appeased his appetite, he lay down again in the bed, fell asleep and began to snore very loud. The huntsman was just passing the house, and thought to himself: 'How the old woman is snoring! I must just see if she wants anything.' So he went into the room, and when he came to the bed, he saw that the wolf was lying in it. 'Do I find you here, you old sinner!' said he. 'I have long sought you!' But just as he was going to fire at him, it occurred to him that the wolf might have devoured the grandmother, and that she might still be saved, so he did not fire, but took a pair of scissors, and began to cut open the stomach of the sleeping wolf." Lavi took a deep breath, a bit out of breath from the rant.

"You're right, that is strange," I laughed.

"Oh, I'm not finished quite yet." Lavitalon laughed. "It gets stranger."

"Wow…" I laughed. "Continue."

"When he had made two snips, he saw the little red riding hood shining, and then he made two snips more, and the little girl sprang out, crying: 'Ah, how frightened I have been! How dark it was inside the wolf.' After that the aged grandmother came out alive also, but scarcely able to breathe. Red Riding Hood, however, quickly fetched great stones with which they filled the wolf's belly, and when he awoke, he wanted to run away, but the stones were so heavy that he collapsed at once, and fell dead. Then all three were delighted. The huntsman drew off the wolf's skin and went home with it; the grandmother ate the cake and drank the wine which Red Riding Hood had brought, and revived. But Red Riding Hood thought to herself: 'As long as I live, I will never leave the path by myself to run into the wood, when my mother has forbidden me to do so.' It is also related that once, when Red Riding Hood was again taking cakes to the old grandmother, another wolf spoke to her, and tried to entice her from the path. Red Riding Hood, however, was on her guard, and went straight forward on her way, and told her grandmother that she had met the wolf, and that he had said 'good morning' to her, but with such a wicked look in his eyes, that if they had not been on the public road she was certain he would have eaten her up. 'Well,' said the grandmother, 'we will shut the door, so that he can not come in.' Soon afterwards the wolf knocked, and cried: 'Open the door, grandmother, I am Little Red Riding Hood, and am bringing you some cakes.' But they did not speak, or open the door, so the grey-beard stole twice or thrice round the house, and at last jumped on the roof, intending to wait until Red Riding Hood went home in the evening, and then to steal after her and devour her in the darkness. But the grandmother saw what was in his thoughts." Lavi took another breath and continued. "In front of the house was a great stone trough, so she said to the child: 'Take the pail, Red Riding Hood; I made some sausages yesterday, so carry the water in which I boiled them to the trough.' Red Riding Hood carried until the great trough was quite full. Then the smell of the sausages reached the wolf, and he sniffed and peeped down, and at last stretched out his neck so far that he could no longer keep his footing and began to slip, and slipped down from the roof straight into the great trough, and was drowned. But Red Riding Hood went joyously home, and no one ever did anything to harm her again. The End." Lavitalon grinned. "Stupid, isn't it?"

"Ya, but I enjoyed you telling it to me," I purred smiling up at him.

"Really?" Lavi asked. "I didn't think I was a good story teller."

"You are," I reassured him. "I enjoyed it."

"Thank you." Lavitalon purred, licking my cheek. I grinned, and returned the kiss. I always liked hearing what he had learned, I found it interesting, and he always seemed to enjoy sharing his knowledge with me. "Maybe I'll tell you some more tomorrow." he offered.

"I'd like that very much," I murmured, brushing my muzzle against his. Lavi grinned, nuzzling against my forehead.

"Apprentice, I told you to come meet me. It's been over three hours." An cranky, elder like voice came from the door.

"Oh quit being such a party pooper Panda." Lavitalon grumbled irritably. That remark had earned him a smack on the back of his head.

"No. You need to be responsible and manage your time wisely. Instead of trying to get yourself a mate twentyfour seven, I will not allow it," Bookman scolded. Lavitalon stood.

"I do _not _try to get a mate twentyfour seven!" He shouted indignantly.

"A bookman doesn't need a mate, they shouldn't get mates, it interferes with what we do," Bookman replied, retaining his sharp voice. The crimson tom scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He grumbled.

"Now, I have very important things to teach you, come." Bookman said sharply, turning and heading towards the entrance.

"See you later." Lavi whispered so that only I could hear, before quickly following Bookman. I watched as he left, then smiled, curling up tighter, even though I was shivering to death and felt weak as hell… I was happy... cold, sick, weak... but happy. I nestled into the warm moss where Lavi had been lying, his still fresh scent soothing me until I felt myself get pulled into sleep. Darkness overwhelming me.

…

I awoke, feeling oddly warm. I soon realized this was because someone was curled around me. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, and dark, until I realized it was night. I yawned as the colors began becoming more sharp and normal. I looked next to me seeing Lavitalon, he was awake but looked highly irritated by something. He was muttering insults and curses under his breath, glaring at the air.

"What's wrong Lavi-kun?" I asked, yawning quietly, the haze of sleep still hung over me, making me a bit drowsy. His glare vanished and he looked at me in surprise.

"Oh nothing." He sighed. "Just Bookman being stupid."

"If you don't mind me asking, he's being stupid about what?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just about me not being able to have a mate because I'm training to be a bookman and it's gonna _interfere _with my duties." He ranted agrilly. I nodded in understanding, why was he so upset about not being able to have a mate?

"Have you got an interest in a someone?" I asked, curious about what his answer would be. He paused, getting really flustered.

"O-Oh, yeah. Yeah, I do." he coughed awkwardly.

"Who?" I asked softly, eager, but not eager at the same time, it's kind of like how you feel when you're waiting for a prize to go out, kind of like you're really hoping it's you and wanting to know if it's you, but not wanting it to go to someone else.

"W-well... sh-she's really nice, and a really good fighter and hunter." Lavi replied. "And she's also beautiful."

"Lenalee?" I asked tilting my head curiously, realizing it couldn't be me. I wasn't beautiful… I wasn't really a good fighter, or a good hunter unless someone was with me...

"No." Lavi shook his head. "Allen's pretty much claimed her."

"So then who is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'll give you two more guesses." He grinned teasingly.

"Miranda?" I guessed, there weren't that many females amongst the clan. "Lou Fa?" I asked, I was pretty sure those were the only few female exorcists I knew. He shook his head both times.

"No, it's you." Lavitalon grinned timidly.

"M-me?" I stammered in shock, "but I'm not any of those things, I'm not a good fighter, I'm not a good fighter, and I'm not even close to beautiful…" I murmured.

"Yeah you are." He purred. "You're all of those things. _Especially _beautiful."

"I-I am?" I asked, feeling a bit childish with asking so timidly.

"Of course you are." Lavitalon smiled, licking my cheek. I smiled.

"Thank you…" I murmured rubbing myself against him. I felt my heart flutter, I knew I liked him the same way, but I was too nervous to tell him the truth. He purred, nuzzling against me. "Lavi…." I started.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"I…. I…. I love you…." I muttered, gazing into his green eye.

"I love you too." Lavi whispered. I felt my heart grow lighter than air, grinning I planted a kiss on his cheek, bringing myself up close to him and nuzzling him happily _tell me this isn't a beautiful dream… _I thought to myself. "Are you feeling better?" He asked suddenly.

"Only a little," I said softly.

"Well, it's an improvement at least." he smiled. I nodded and nuzzled closer, bringing my tail around his and purring softly. Lavi smiled, curling up around me.

"How long have you liked me in that way?" I felt myself ask.

"For a while now." He replied.

"How much of a while?" I pried curiously.

"Two... Three years." He said slowly. "Somewhere around that time."

"Well, I've liked you for about that time as well, I think a year or two longer," I mused. He laugh in amusement, grinning widely.

"I'm glad." Lavi purred happily. I nodded in agreement.

"Wait, so Bookman said you couldn't have a mate?" I asked.

"Yeah," He sighed.

"What are we gonna do about it?" I asked softly.

"We can runaway." He shrugged.

"Runaway?" I asked, unsure if I was hearing this correctly, then again… I would runaway with him…. He nodded in reply. "How'd ya suppose we can do that now that I'm sick and all?" I asked bashfully, wishing I wasn't sick. I did really want to run away with him. But I knew I wasn't strong enough.

"We'll wait then." Lavi muttered, grinning. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"Alright," I said softly, "we need to keep this a secret though, the running away thing, they'll never let us leave if they find out," I murmured, making sure Kloudwing and Johnnypaw hadn't heard us.

They hadn't heard, they slept peacefully, ears against their heads in the opposite direction of us.

"Don't worry. I will." Lavi replied. I smiled and curled up closer, knowing I'd be better soon, I wasn't so weak or feverish anymore. I rolled over onto my back and raised my head, rasping my tongue across his chin lovingly. He chuckled softly, licking my forehead. I smiled bringing my cheek closer to his warm body which protected me from the harsh, bitter winds. "Go back to sleep okay? We'll talk more in the morning." He murmured.

"Alright... I want you to go to sleep too, you need it more then me, I've got all day tomorrow to sleep," I said a bit fretfully.

"Yes ma'am." He said teasingly.

"G'night Lavi-kun, love ya," I whispered softly, giving him a goodnight kiss before rolling back onto my stomach and curling up against the curve of his belly.

"Love ya, Silky-chan." He replied. I felt his muzzle right next to mine, and his tail wrap around my body, pulling me closer to his warm muscular body. I felt darkness envelope me, but happiness filled me to the brim as I fell asleep right next to the tom I loved.

….

I woke up feeling Lavitalon's warmth still pressed against my pelt, it was then I realized that we had both admitted to loving each other. I smiled, my heart flooding with the warmth of love, I was still sick, thirsty and weak, but not as much as yesterday, a pile of herbs lay at my paws, meaning the medicine cats didn't want to wake me, so they placed the herbs there for when I woke up, I lapped the bitter herbs up with my tongue, shoveling them into my maw. Wrinkling my my nose at the pungent scent and flavor, then I looked back at Lavi, his eye was closed, his breathing was soft and peaceful.

I felt myself smile and curl up weakly, my back fitting perfectly into the curve of his belly, I nuzzled my cheek into his warm shoulder. I purred my heart feeling so light and happy the purr rumbling from my throat wasn't forced, it came naturally because of how happy I felt. Lavitalon opened his eye a sliver, smiling tiredly at me.

"Hey there, gorgeous." he purred. I smiled up at him.

"G'morning handsome…" I murmured, brushing my cheek against his own, his fur was soft and warm. Lavi chuckled lightly, yawning tiredly. I stretched, feeling the muscles in my legs and back become more comfortable, I was starting to become restless, I wanted to get up in run but I still felt too weak.

"Hungry? Want me to get you something?" Lavitalon asked.

"Nah, I'm just restless," I said with a yawn, rolling onto my back.

"Well, I'm starving." He yawned.

"Then you should eat," I said licking his cheek tenderly. Lavitalon smiled, standing and stretching.

"I'll be right back." the tom said.

"Alright," I purred. He trotted away quickly to go get food. I yawned and sat up, feeling uncomfortable, I felt cold but I needed to stretch my legs and run, though I knew Lavitalon wouldn't let me because that would probably get me sicker than I already was, I also knew he'd probably scold me for sitting up. With nothing better to do, I began smoothing the fur, washing myself at the same time. I did really need a bath, this was a bit over due, my fur was a mess.

I looked up from my grooming when I saw Lavitalon re-entering the room. He had a plump mouse hanging by the tail from his mouth. He dropped the fuzzy brown mouse, plopping down next to me.

"Hey Lavi-kun," I greeted, my gaze shifted towards the crimson tom.

"Hey, looky what I found." He grinned. I tilted my head in question. "A mouse. Haven't had one of these in like _forever_. Allen's always gotten to them first." Lavitalon pouted.

"Allen always eats everything," I laughed with a grin I gently licked his ear and layed back down.

"And yet he is thin as heck!" Lavi scoffed, taking a bite of the mouse. I nodded in agreement laughing. "How do you think he does it?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure, I guess he works it all of whenever he uses his innocence to fight or whatever his parasitic innocence takes a lot of energy out of people." I explained taking a guess. Lavitalon shrugged as he ate half of the mouse, then he pushed the other half of the mouse towards me. "No, you should eat the rest, it's your mouse, plus, you need to keep up your strength, I don't want you starving because of me," I said reassuringly.

"And you're sick." He said, pushing the mouse closer to me. "You need to eat more."

"But Lavi, you need your strength, I don't," I replied.

"It'll help you get better." Lavi pouted. "Please? For me?"

"Fine, I'll eat a little, but you have to eat the rest!" I said with a sigh. I gingerly took the mouse and started eating it. He laughed and nodded. I ate it slowly, my stomach growled as I ate, but I didn't want to eat the rest of it. I wanted him to have most of it. The whole time, Lavitalon watched me. Not in a stalkerish way, but more in a loving manner. I felt the delicious flavors of the mouse bathe my tongue. It was delicious, no wonder while Allenclaw always ate them out of stock…

I ate about half of the half Lavi had given me and pushed it back towards him, he nudged it back towards me and gave me a look that said _finish it. _I sighed and ate the rest of the mouse begrudgingly. Of course I was still hungry, but I couldn't help that, and I certainly wasn't going to tell Lavitalon I was still hungry, we all were during this season and we couldn't afford me eating more than my share. Lavitalon stretched, arching his back with a small groan.

"Why am I so sore?" He asked, more to himself than to me.

"Cause, it's leafbare and the cold and wet of the moss makes us all stiff, not to mention you were stuck with gramps yesterday," I replied seeing those could have something to do with it.

"Oh. Yeah." He replied timidly.

"Something wrong?" I asked softly, nudging his shoulder gently with my muzzle.

"No. Everything is awesome." He grinned. I smiled and nuzzled him. The restless feeling in my legs had become unbearable.

"I wanna go outside and run…" I moaned, though I knew perfectly well that he wouldn't let me.

"Well, you can't run. Wanna try walking?" He offered, surprising me.

"Yes!" I said excitedly, grinning I stood up quickly.

"Okay." Lavi laughed, standing and shaking himself slightly. I smiled, and started walking, feeling energy flow back into my muscles. Walking turned to trotting. Lavi was right behind the whole time, watching over me. I burst into the clearing, happily, and half ran half trotted. "Hey, Silkendream, wanna play a game?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said happily. I didn't really feel so weak anymore, now it was mainly just feeling sick, I of course didn't care about that at the moment.

"Alright then, let's play Hide and Go Seek." He grinned.

"Hah! You realize you don't blend in with the snow at all right?" I laughed teasingly, giving him a playful smirk.

"Oh, I have my ways." He smirked back.

"I'm sure you do," I purred.

"I'll seek first. Kay?" Lavi said, grinning widely.

"Alright," I said with a smirk. "No cheating! You hear?"

"Yes ma'am." Lavitalon smirked, covering his eyes with his paws and beginning to count. I rolled around in the snow feeling the cold against my fur and skin to disguise my scent, then, I sprinted at full speed into the woods feeling my paws pound against the snow and adrenaline pump through my body, my tail dragging behind me and pushing the snow over my paw prints, I ran through the woods winding around trees until I found my destination. The old abandoned twoleg barn.

Slowly, I crept inside, raising my nose to smell the air to make sure nothing was in here, the scent of old hay and fresh mice were all that came to my nose. I hid behind a stack of hay, waiting for Lavitalon to come find me. Maybe we could hunt some mice later, this place seemed full of them. I knew this was the last place Lavitalon would look because of my fear of two legs and twoleg places, but for now, I bundled my fear up, and crawled into the warmth of the slightly pokey hay, hiding myself deep within. The musky smell of hay was deep in my nose.

Much later I detected Lavitalon's scent coming into the barn and I hid deeper. I knew he probably had somehow caught my scent against some trees, but, my scent had been disguised by the musky odor of the hay, not to mention my fur was like camouflage against these surroundings. I heard him searching the barn, coming closer and closer. I looked through the many pieces of straw seeing the tom searching around, smelling in various places, trying to pinpoint my location.

"Come out come out wherever you are." I heard him laugh. But I stayed in my spot, tempted to stalk up on him and pounce on him. But I didn't, not until he was close enough so I could scare the shit out of him. Carefully, I got into a pouncing position, careful not to make any of the straw stir. The crimson tom walked closer to my position, his back turned to me as he scanned his surroundings carefully. I smirked widely, getting ready to pounce. He sighed, and looked around more, than at the entrance, right as he was about to head for the exit, I leapt from the pile landing on top of him, making the tom collapse, not in a painful way but more in a shocked way. "What the hell?!" He cried indignantly, looking up at me. "Nearly gave me a freaking heart attack!" I smirked in response and licked the top of his head, flattening his risen fur.

"Oh but it was all too tempting," I purred, still pinning him down, I felt his muscles under my paws.

"Oh ha ha freaking ha." He grumbled. "Can you get off now?"

"What? Don't toms usually like being in such close quarters with a female?" I purred devilishly, feeling extra playful today.

"Yeah, but not like this." Lavi mumbled.

"Oh fine," I sighed, getting off of him, and sitting on the floor, my fluffy tail wrapping around my paws, while I looked at him, awaiting for him to get up. He got up, grinned mischieviously and pounced on me. I yelped and quickly leapt underneath him before he could land, him missing me by only a rabbit length.

"Ah, almost got ya." He laughed.

"Almost," I purred, smirking. I wondered if he'd attempt that again, preparing just in case he did, after all, we were safe here from being chastised by Bookman.

"I'll get you next time. Just you watch." Lavitalon said confidently. I laughed and bowed. I figured I'd make myself vulnerable to give him a chance. "Anywho, it's your turn to seek."

"Alright," I purred "don't get yourself stuck in a situation this time though." I warned playfully, trotting up to him and rasping my tongue over his cheek.

"You got it." He purred in reply, licking my cheek. I smiled and then closed my eyes, paying attention to his pawsteps and what he did. I heard him run away, back towards the forest. I grinned, counting quietly to myself. I knew that what we were going through wouldn't be the same for long, soon, we wouldn't have to deal with Bookman on our tails about keeping us apart. Soon… We would run away from it all. Soon, we would be together...


	6. Chapter 5: Saiken

**HEY! This chapter is kinda cute and sad, sorry for not posting for so long! Anywho, I do not own any characters from DGM and I do not own DGM or Warrior Cats, however I own Saiken and Silken and they are under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Saiken

It had been a few days since I had started training the twins every night. Jasderopaw was all better now and was obviously happy to be able to be active again. The twins had finally accepted me as a friend, though some of the clan members thought it was strange, I didn't care, they were fun and they were technically my apprentices, they had both become better at fighting and hunting. They treated me almost like a sister which was a very nice change to me. We often sparred with each other to freshen our battle moves. I helped them master the skills I was teaching them both in the dream and outside the dream. It was very fun, we often hunted together as well.

Today was one of those times. The twins had decided to go hunting because they were hungry and there wasn't much in the kill pile. They would sometimes go to the twoleg place seeing as many mice decide to burrow over there, this was one of the days when they went there. I hadn't gone with them because I was training with Tykipon, but I was worried sick about them. I had told them they shouldn't go because they could be caught, but they had been so sure that they'd be fine.

Jasderopaw's POV

Happily, I trotted next to my twin, my slick tail swaying happily. I was happy to be able to hunt again with Devi, cause if was fun! I giggled softly, unable to hold it in. Devit grinned at me and continued to lead the way happily.

"What are we gonna hunt for today Devi? _hee!_" I asked with my usual giggle.

"Mice! There's plenty at the twoleg place, remember?" He said with a grin towards me. I nodded, grinning widely. Mice were always plentiful near those stupid two legs. Sometimes, I liked to take a peek at the kitty pets sitting in the yards and see what they were doing. Usually the kitty pets were lounging in the sun or playing with some sort of stringy stuff. Sometimes it seemed a bit tempting to join their play. But the two legs were not what I wanted to be around. Devit however wanted nothing to do with them or anybody else near here. He had actually scolded me on several occasions for going to watch the kitty pets. He was probably trying to protect me, but it seemed cool to have all those strange things to play with.

There weren't as many mice as usual in the place we usually hunted, so we dared to go a bit closer to the two leg's homes. The scent of fresh mouse wafted into our nostrils. Happily we licked our lips, hunger gnawed at the pit of our bellies. We looked at each other and nodded, running towards the smell of mice. There they were, lying under some branches, dead. As if someone had left them there just for us. We slowed down and walked towards the mice. Devit looked around warily, as if unsure whether or not it was safe to retrieve the mice. After a moment, however, he seemed to deem it safe and nodded at me. I giggled eagerly and the two of us practically jumped onto the mice. We were starving and these mice were dead, yes we knew this was against the code but we couldn't help ourselves, we sank our teeth into the mice, savoring their delicious flavor. Suddenly, something snapped closed around us, trapping us inside. I squeaked in fear, moving close to Devi. Devitto bared his teeth, his hackles raising, he growled furiously.

"It worked! It really worked!" A delighted voice called from somewhere. A female two leg walked out from behind some trees and towards us. She was dressed in all black and even her hair and eyes seemed to be black, her skin pale as the moon. "I finally caught some pretty little kitties to use for experiments." She giggled, picking up the thing Devit and I were trapped in and peering in at us. "Ooh! You're both so cute!" Devit hissed and lashed out at her, claws unsheathed, Devit's sharp claws caught the females nose. He growled blocking me from the two-leg. Hissing and spitting with rage. The twoleg only grinned and giggled louder. "Feisty too. I've caught some prizes. Now, be good little kitties. I'll be good if you're good." And with that, she began walking towards her home, humming happily. I whimpered in fear, pressing myself against my twin. This twoleg was scary. She wasn't like the other twolegs I had seen. Devit's ears flattened to his head, he growled.

"Saiken-chan was right…" I whimpered.

"We'll be alright Dero." Devit hissed, glaring at the twoleg. "I won't let her hurt you." I nodded timidly, fear struck me and I curled up in the corner of the cage, Devittopaw covering me. The two leg walked into her house, closing the door behind her. Inside the house was a nightmare. All sorts of animals were around the house, deformed or injured. I buried my face in Devi's side, trembling. His opticals becoming filled with fear, he hissed furiously. The female placed the cage on a table and smiled at us.

"Now you wait right here, kitties. And I'll be right back with my tools. Then we can get started." She giggled sadistically, skipping off. Devit huddled me tightly into the corner. As if he could protect me with this.

"Wh-what do you th-think she meant by t-tools?" I asked, my voice small and trembling.

"I-I don't know…" He murmured, unsure for the first time in starclan knows how long. We remained silent, wondering what was going to happen to us, when the female came back holding a multitude of scary objects and some sort of cloth. She smirked and walked over to our cage like thing. She smirked and smiled. Devitto instantly hissed and snarled lashing out at the human with his claws. Giggling softly, the two leg opened the top of the cage looking down at us.

"Ooh, you're cuter. I think I'll _play _with you first." I didn't like the way she said the word play and to my horror she reached out and picked me up. Devit leapt and clawed, biting frantically, trying his best to free me, he did everything within his power to try to get me free, but the human jabbed some sort of long thin sharp thing into his side and injected some sort of fluid into him, making him groggy, "you're rather irritating now aren't you?" She puffed blowing some hair out of her face and swatted Devit back into the cage, his body limp like a ragdoll's. I squeaked in terror as she tightened her hold on me to make sure I didn't escape. "Now, be a good kitty and I won't do anything too bad." She smiled, walking over to a table and placing me down on it. Before I could move, she jabbed me with the same sharp object and I felt my body go limp. I was fully awake, but my body wouldn't move as if she had cut my nerves.

I frantically tried to move my limbs, distress building up inside of my body. I wanted to cry out for help, but I couldn't move my jaws. "Good boy," she purred in a way that I wanted to get much further away from her then I had before. She pulled out a smaller sharp object which had some sort of metallic looking string tied onto it and a strange crown sort of thing made of red cloth and a glowing blue ball. I felt the crown get pulled tightly onto my head, so tightly that I knew it would be impossible to take off. Then, she lifted me onto her lap and brought the sharp object to my mouth.

I felt myself panic as agony shot through my body, I couldn't cry out, I couldn't move. I was stuck. _Devi! _I cried mentally, though no answer came. I was alone.

…

Saiken's POV

I waited hours for the twins return after lounging in the apprentice den for what seemed like ages. Was it possible that they were still hunting? Had they been eating the mice the whole time? It couldn't possibly take that long right? Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I could feel it. Standing up, I walked from the den, and trotted into the woods, I knew it had been a bad idea for them to go. I just knew it was. I should have been there with them instead of training with Tykipon, maybe I could have prevented whatever had happened if something did happen. I shook my head clear of those thoughts. Someone had to know where they were. They probably came back and didn't come find me or something. I decided to check with the other cats of the clan.

It had been at least an hour or two later, I had checked with everyone, none of them had heard from the twins. My father had reassured me that they were fine, probably just lost or something and that we'd look for them tomorrow morning. I knew something was wrong though… I didn't want to return to my den but father made me.

I curled up in my warm nest, feeling exhausted and worried all at the same time. Soon, however, I found myself falling asleep. I hoped I would find them in the dream world so they could tell me where they were.

"_Jasderopaw! Devittopaw!" I called, hoping they would reply. No reply, "Jasdero!? Devitto!? Where are you!?" I called out in panic. _

"_S-Saiken..." A weak voice that sounded like Devitto's replied at last. _

"_Devitto!" I cried, running towards the voice of my friend. Both he and his twin were lying in the grass, both looking weak even though this was a dream. "Guys! What happened to you? Do you know how worried I've been? The hell are you two!" I cried out throwing myself at them and licking their fur gently, as if trying to calm them the way a mother would her crying kits. The twins looked away, shame and depression shining in their eyes. I continued licking them gently trying to get past both the fury, and grief I felt right now. "What happened?" I asked quietly. Jasderopaw began to cry silently, burying his face in Devit's side. _

"_We... we were captured..." Devittopaw replied, his voice dripping with shame. "...by a two leg..."_

"_I told you two to stay away from there," I scolded angrily. Jasdero's sobs intensified to the point where they were no longer silent. "Do you know which two-leg nest you're in?" I asked with a sigh, hoping I could maybe bust them out or something. _

"_It's a female." Devittopaw said. "A female who wears all black."_

"_But where's it's den? Do you know?" I repeated, being more clear of what I needed to know. He shook his head, then began trying to calm his twins now hysterical sobbing. _

"_Tell me you at least know the whereabouts like how close is it to our territory? Is it in a different twoleg area then the one at the edge of our territory?" I asked softly. Devittopaw shook his head again. _

"_It's a blue color...hic." Jasderopaw hiccupped through his sobs. "B-blue l-like th-the hic sky." I think that one is the one close to the exorcist territory, I said, remembering passing a twoleg nest like that. _

"_Is it a normal shape or different?" _

"_Normal." Devittopaw said. _

"_I think I know which one it could be… But it's a dangerous area…" I muttered. _

"_We know..." The ravenette muttered miserably, trying to calm Jasderopaw._

"_Starclan am I lucky to have the Noah power I do…" I muttered, "I can try to get you guys out," I said softly licking the tops of their heads. _

"_She said she's letting us out tomorrow." Devit started. _

"_C-cause w-we aren't hic i-interesting en-enough." Jasdero sniffed. _

"_I'll try to meet up with you guys, if you want I can sneak some of Maitorawing's herbs," I said softly. To my surprise, they shook their heads. _

"_We don't want to come back." Devittopaw replied dully. _

"_Why?" I asked softly, disbelief hit me. Along with a pang of grief. Jasdero sniffed again, his tears slowing. _

"_No one will want us." He whispered miserably. _

"_We won't be accepted." his twin added. _

"_Then I'm going with you," I said stubbornly, I felt some sort of connection with them, and I felt that I needed to be with them to help the two of them through this difficult situation, they didn't need to suffer this alone. _

"_We don't look like ourselves anymore." Devitto's voice trembled. "You won't accept us either once you see what she's done." _

"_It's not your looks that makes me like you guys, you should know me enough by now to know I like you guys for who you are, not what you look like, nothing of changed features could change that," I said. Devittopaw looked at Jasdero. _

"_We won't survive on our own..." He muttered to himself then looked at me. "We'll come back to the clan. But... I don't think it'll be the same as before..." _

"_Even if things change, just know that I'll always accept you two, no matter how different you look, you're still you," I murmured, rubbing my cheek against them. They nodded and the landscape began fading. _

...

I hid under a bush as the female two leg walked out of her den, carrying two bundles in her arms. She walked into the forest and placed the bundles down. "How disappointing. I thought you two would be more fun to play with." She sighed then turned and left. As soon as the door closed, I crept cautiously from the bush, and towards the two limp bundles. One blonde bundle, one raven furred bundle. They had been right, they did look different, not by much, Devit now wore a white bandage like thing around his neck that looked like a kittypet collar a bit, he also had a red ribbon tied to his leg that floated blissfully in the wind. But poor Jasderopaw had the worst of it, an angler light headband sat practically glued to his skull, tight bandages wrapped around his front paws, but that was minor to what I saw, his maw was sewn shut. I didn't know whether he could talk or not. _That poor tom…_ I thought. Looking towards the nest again to make sure she wasn't stalking me, then I quickly was at their sides. They both opened their eyes weakly to look at me, the golden optics clouded with misery and agony.

Gently I rasped my tongue over their heads and cleaned their fur from blood, the metallic tang of blood clutched my tongue. But I ignored the taste and continued to wash them gently. Jasderopaw whimpered pitifully, opening his mouth slightly. The metallic string on his maw stretched with his mouth, allowing him to open his mouth.

"I need to get you two somewhere of proper shelter in case the twoleg changes her mind," I said softly. Devittopaw stood shakily and nodded, seemed like he was able to walk fine. The blonde tom tried to stand, but failed at once, crying out as his legs gave way under him. Seeing I was the strongest out of the three of us, I gently helped him to his paws and supported him into the forest, feeling his weight try to push my body to the opposite side, but I didn't let it, I dug my paws into the ground and walked steadily, supporting him to a safe spot under some boulders. Devit followed us closely, sitting beside his twin once we had reached the boulders. Large tears welled up in Dero's abnormally large eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. I gently settled the blonde down on a soft patch of moss and licked his fur softly to comfort him. I knew that both twins desperately needed medical attention and the camp was not too far away. If I could get them there, I could bring them to Maitorawing for treatment. Then what they had said earlier about not being accepted came back into thought, what if Maitorawing refused to help them? I had to try. If he refused, then I'd do it myself. Besides, they were probably just frightened right now. No way someone would refuse to help their own clan mate right? I figured that I should give them prey and some kind of water first, what is a quick journey for me would be longer for them seeing how weak they were…

"I'll be right back," I said softly. They both nodded, tears now falling down Jasdero's cheeks slowly. I stood up, nuzzling the two of them before heading off into the woods to find prey.

Soon enough I stumbled upon a vole. Crouching down, I crept forward, silently avoiding any sticks, twigs etcetera. I made sure I was down wind before I got closer, the vole completely unaware of my existence, it was very plump, and nibbled on a nut happily enjoying itself.

When I was at a close enough distance, I sprung, soon feeling a warm body between my paws, I crouched low and gave it a swift nip to the neck. Gently, I picked up the dead vole in my jaws and carried it back, making sure to be quiet and alert for any threats such as foxes, badgers, or the exorcists.

To my relief there was no threat. I trotted up to the small den where the two of them waited, Jasderopaw had stopped crying by now, but was sniffling gently. He was lazily pawing at the bright blue light that hung almost in front of his eyes, while Devit duly examined a butterfly that landed beside him. I walked up to them and dropped the prey in between them, feeling proud of myself for catching their favorite food.

"I'm back," I announced. They looked up and their eyes found the vole. Dero opened and closed his mouth a couple times as if trying to figure out how he was going to eat. "We'll have to shred Dero's half so he can eat it properly." I said examining his stitches. Devitto nodded.

"Yeah." He replied, speaking for the first time. Jasderopaw flinched, looking away in shame.

"It's alright Dero," I reassured gently. "Just trying to make sure you can eat…" I added.

"Dero's a burden now..." he whimpered. "Dero can't even eat by himself now..."

"No, you're not a burden…" I said softly "you can eat by yourself, we just needed to figure out a way that you could eat it." I murmured, licking his cheek gently. He whimpered again, clawing at his stitches. "Don't claw at them, you'll only hurt yourself." I said a small hint of sterness in my voice.

"Dero wants them off." He whined. "Dero wants them off."

"I know you do, but there needs to be a way that we could get them off without giving you pain…" I murmured. The blonde cat began to sob loudly like a newborn kit.

"Dero wants them off!" He sobbed hysterically. Not knowing what I could possibly say I nuzzled against the sobbing tom licking his cheek gently. Devittopaw nuzzled his brother, licking his tears away lovingly. I felt my ears perk when I heard the sound of something.

"Guys, I hear something," I muttered. Devit quickly managed to calm his brother's sobs, then stood in front of him protectively. I unsheathed my claws and listened to the surroundings, whatever it was wasn't even trying to be quiet. The rustling came closer, and I heard the sound of laughing, I assumed this must have been some sort of clan cat. The twins, weak as they were at the moment, got into defensive positions. I stood in front of them seeing as at the moment I was strongest. I unsheathed my sharp ebony claws and raised my hackles. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat laughed leaping from the brush, looking behind her, her fur was long, and her belly was white up to the crest of her neck. Her eyes were a vibrant cyan and her whiskers delicate looking.

She seemed weak from something but… I recognized her. "You…" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her. She turned her gaze to me and the twins, realizing she was out numbered.

"Exorcist..." Devit growled. The she-cat narrowed her eyes at the three of us, a low growl rumbled in her throat.

"You know her?" Jasdero asked me softly.

"Ya, during the battle I was fighting her," I replied.

"Lavi!" The she cat cried out behind her, her tone was sort of a half panic half _get your ass down here _sort of call. A one eyed crimson tom walked out of the forest behind her. The moment he saw he saw the three of us, he glared and stepped right next to the she-cat protectively. I let out a growl, and a low hiss, baring my razor sharp fangs.

"Go away!" I spat, I didn't care that they had innocence, I had to protect my friends. The she-cat snarled, unsheathing her claws.

"Make us." She hissed back.

"Just leave us alone!" I spat in reply, I didn't want to fight, but I would if I had to. Jasdero and Devitto glared and growled at the exorcists, specifically the crimson one.

"You two are the one's that almost killed my father!" The she-cat spat turning to Jasdero and Devit, her eyes filled with hatred.

"You mean the vampire?" Devittopaw smirked.

"_hee hee _His innocence was a monster." Jasdero giggled sadistically.

"That's it!" She spat and threw herself at the twins, I was surprised at how fast she was, she was almost as fast as lightning, she quickly made it to them in one swift bound, swatting Devit in the face, and clawing at Jasdero's side. Quickly I attacked her, but she ducked out of the way swiftly, her main target the twins. The twins hissed at her, Devit getting in front of his twin.

"Don't you dare touch Jasdero!" He snarled. The she-cat payed no mind and just tore at Devit's pelt, I quickly jumped at her clawing her side. The ravenette pounced at the she cat, digging his teeth into her side. The crimson tom named Lavi threw himself into the fray and grasped mine and Devit's pelts with his claws and threw us down. I yelped in pain as I felt his claws dig into my flesh. Jasderopaw scratched the tom's face with his claws, hissing.

The she-cat pounced on Jasderopaw and dug her claws into his back, in an instant, I felt myself get sucked away from under the tom and reappear back next to Jasdero, I grasped the she-cat with my claws and tore her away from my friend, my whole body aching. Seeming to forget about the stitches around his mouth, Jasderopaw tried to sink his teeth into the she cat. To my surprise, the stitches seemed to dig through an inch of the cat's flesh, blood staining the ground and their fur.

The she-cat growled in pain, closing a single eye she swung out with one paw, kicking into Jasdero's knee causing the tom to fall, her tail was moved out of his reach, and she was in a stable position. Realization struck me, this was a move that Aspenfall had taught me... The blonde seemed to run out of strength falling to the ground and not being able to get up. The she-cat's paws glowed green, her innocence seemed to absorb the toms strength and give it to herself. I had to admit, that was a pretty cool power. But now wasn't the time for admiration. I lunged at her and slammed my head right in between her ribs and her hip causing her to stagger.

Devitto and Lavi seemed to be busy combating each other, Devit, normally clumsy, had grown better at fighting and was much swifter than he had been. I saw as he raked his claws across the crimson tom's throat causing the one eyed cat to stagger off balance enough where Devitto had mirrored what I had done and rammed into the toms side.

The she-cat stopped what she was doing, eyes wide with horror as her friend collapsed, blood gushing from a gaping wound in his neck. Then she regained fury, sprinting at Devit, she leapt on him and tore into his shoulder blade, hissing and spitting with rage. Jasdero had passed out under the safety of the rocks, so I ran over to help Devitto. The ravenette tom pounced on the she cat, clawing at her already damaged side. She snarled and reared onto her hind legs, tucking her tail between her legs so we couldn't reach it, I recognized this as another of Aspenfall's battle moves. He snarled, biting her throat. She tore away and swatted Devit across the face, knocking him off balance. Devitto cried out in shock, falling to the ground. That's when I moved in, I bit her tail and yanked roughly, her fur tickling my mouth, but she didn't seem to care. She raised her paw to make a final blow when I allowed myself to be sucked out of reality and take Devit's place, feeling a sharp blow of agony rip through my throat.

"Saiken!" Devit cried. I felt my body go limp, making me collapse. Warm sticky blood gushed from an open wound in my neck. Suddenly, a swarm of diamond winged purple butterflies flew at the two exorcists. The female she cat shied away, and scurried to her friend's side. Tykipon and Sherylpelt ran into the clearing, stopping in front of the twins and me. By now… My eyesight was blurry, excruciating pain rippled in my body causing me to tremble, I felt hot sticky blood bubble up in my throat. Tykipon walked up to me.

"Don't worry." He said softly, helping me stand. "Your healing ability should kick in in a moment." As he said that, I felt the wound begin to close.

I only nodded, pain spiraling in me, I felt something excruciating pass through me, from the corners of my eyes, I saw a green glowing substance leak into my system. "Sheryl, hold them back! I need to remove the innocence from her system." Tyki ordered. Sherylpelt grinned.

"Very well then, little brother." He chuckled sadistically. I heard the she-cat fight fiercely, defending her friend at all cost. I didn't see anything. I felt agony pulse through me as Tykipon somehow removed the innocence from me. I screeched out in pain, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Just hold on a bit longer Saikenpaw." I heard Tyki purr soothingly. "I'm almost finished." I fought back another screech of pain, my throat didn't seem to be healing well. The pain overwhelmed me, I felt a tongue rasp over my ears to try to calm me but I didn't know who's. "There." The pain suddenly vanished as if it hadn't ever existed. I managed to open my eyes, my wound was still healing itself causing only a bit of stinging to happen at my throat. The exorcists were being bound by Sherylpelt's powers, being held by invisible strings. "Finished Sherylpelt? Ready to go back?"

"I'm all done here Tykipon." Sheryl smirked. "I'm sure Lord Millennium would be happy to accept some exorcists as prisoners." I stood up, my neck throbbing lightly. My eyesight was blurry from lack of blood and I felt extremely dizzy. Tyki supported me to help me stand.

"Wh-what about J-Jasderopaw?" I asked, realizing he was unconscious, and Devit was probably too weak to collect his brother. The two older Noah looked at each other, then back at me.

"What about him?" Sheryl asked.

"He's out cold," I said, seeming to regain my blurry eyesight. Tykipon muttered something to his older brother who sighed in exasperation.

"Fine." I heard him mutter back. I knew they didn't want to accept him, but they probably realized I wasn't going anywhere if they left the twins.

"Can you walk?" my mentor asked. I nodded and managed to stand on my own, despite how dizzy I felt. He nodded and went over to the twins. I looked over at them, Devitto was looking at Jasdero worriedly, but then turned to me, a look of gratefulness in his eyes.

Once Tykipon had Jasderopaw over his shoulder, Devit walked over to me. "You alright?" He asked a bit weakly.

"Ya, thanks." I said with a nod "and you?"

"Fine. A bit weak, but fine." The tom replied, managing a smile.

"That's good," I said softly. Jasderopaw stirred on Tyki's shoulder, groaning. Me and Devit turned our gazes to the blonde cat. His large eyes opened slightly as Tyki and Sheryl began walking, the two exorcists forced to move behind them. Though they looked like they were trying to fight back mentally. Devittopaw and I quickly followed them. Staying alert, just in case there were more exorcists.

The camp soon came into view, getting closer and closer. This is when the exorcists became a bit more frantic, panic in their eyes. I glared at them, moving closer to the twins. Sherylpelt's smirk widened as the exorcist's attempts to resist magnified.

"It's no use you know," He chuckled. "You can't escape, might as well face the fact." They narrowed their eyes at Sheryl as he dumped them in the prisoner den, Lavi's wound still bleeding, crimson gushing from it. "Now," The older tom sighed, turning to look at the twins. "to deal with these two."

"We can take them to Millenniumstar." Tykipon said. "He'll know what to do with them." I decided I'd come, if anyone, I could convince my father to let them stay and have Maitorawing treat them. The two toms walked to where my father was, Jasdero still being supported by Tyki and Devitto following with his head slightly lowered. I followed them quietly towards my father's den. My father and mother were inside the den, talking quietly. Tyki set down Jasdero, Devitto sitting next to his brother, I took place in between my parents like I usually did. Millenniumstar looked up at the twins.

"What's this?" He asked Tyki and Sheryl.

"They've been with two-legs." Tyki replied a bit harshly. The twins flinched, looking at the ground with deadened eyes.

"Well, actually they were cat-knapped by the two-legs when hunting for the clan." I objected in their defence. My mother shushed me quietly, giving me a stern look. Jasdero and Devit wilted under the look my father gave them.

"So you chose to be kitty-pets and came crawling back when you found out being a kitty-pet isn't fun and games didn't you?" He hissed.

"N-no, w-we..." Devittopaw murmured, his voice trailing off.

"Were captured and tormented." I finished, ignoring my mother's harsh gaze.

"Hush Saiken." My father said, still glaring at the twins. "This doesn't concern you. Stay quiet or I will have to ask Tykipon to take you away." I grumbled but then stared down at my paws, glaring at them quietly. The twins kept their heads lowered, tears welling up in Dero's eyes once more. I just wanted to scream at my parents to shut up and just listen for once. But I knew I'd get into serious trouble for that so I kept quiet. My father looked back at the two cats in front of him, he seemed to notice Jasdero's stitched lips and the bandage around Devit's neck, this proved to be a sign of abuse, not to mention they looked quite frail.

"W-we didn't mean t-to..." Jasderopaw sniffed. The Earl studied them closer.

"Is what my daughter said true?" He asked, his gaze hard and cold. They nodded slowly, looking up slightly at him. "Alright, you may stay. But one paw out of line from the two of you and you're gone." The Earl said sternly. They nodded quickly, averting their eyes from Millenniumstar's. "You are dismissed." he said. They nodded once more, Devittopaw helping Jasderopaw to stand. I stood up and walked to the other side of Jasdero, supporting his other side. The three of us walked out of the den to who knew where.

"Why don't we go to the apprentice den, you two need to sleep," I said softly.

"Okay." Devit replied softly. I smiled in reassurance and guided them to the den. When we reached their nest, Jasdero and Devit collapsed in exhaustion.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked softly, sitting down next to them. Dero nodded weakly, beginning to cry silently. I licked up his tears. "Don't cry Dero, everythings gonna be alright. There's always a silver lining on a dark cloud." I purred.

"Wh-what's the silver lining h-here?" he sniffed, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You'll see, at first it is never clear, but you'll see it." I said in reassurance, "everything will turn out well." He just nodded, his gaze dropping once more. His twin nuzzled against him.

"Let's get some sleep Dero." Devit muttered. I curled up around them to keep them warm. I heard Devittopaw humming something that sounded like a lullaby to Jasdero, who was calming down steadily. I wrapped my tail around them and brought them closer to my body, the way a mother would her kits. The blonde nuzzled against my side like a kit. Devitto and I could've been his parents, the way he was acting. But I let that thought fade away, nuzzling closely to the two of them. Devitto finished his lullaby, falling silent besides the now sleeping blonde.

"G'night…" I breathed to both of them.

"Night." Devit muttered. With a yawn, I curled closer to them and allowed myself to drift into sleep.

...

When I awoke next morning Jasderopaw was awake, lazily playing with the angler light on his head.

"G'mornin, Dero-kun," I yawned.

"Morning Saiken-chan." He replied, not looking away from the glowing ball.

"How'd ya sleep?" I asked, stretching a bit.

"Good." He murmured. "...shiny... _hee hee_" Jasderopaw giggled softly, swatting at the light. I laughed lightly, making sure not to wake up Devittopaw, who was curled against my side like a kit. I smiled and curled my tail tighter around the ravenette making him purr adorably. "Devi's happy. _hee_!" Jasdero giggled adorably, nuzzling into his twin's side. I laughed with a smile, Devit grumbled something in his sleep and curled up tighter next to my body with another purr. I wondered whether we should wake him up or not. Apparently, Jasdero thought we should. "Devi. Devi. Devi. Devi. _hee hee!" _He kept repeating, giggling.

Devitto groaned putting his paws over his ears to try to block out his brother's voice. I felt myself giggle and I rasped my tongue over his cheek. He opened his eye a sliver. Then closed it again with a smirk. I knew what he wanted. With a sigh I licked his cheek again.

"Alright, alright... I'm waking up, I'm waking up..." Devitto groaned opening two tired eyes. I smiled at him

"Mornin Devi," I said with a smile.

"Morning." He yawned, stretching.

"Morning Dev! _hee hee!" _the blonde grinned.

"Hey Dero." Devit purred lovingly, licking his twin's head. Jasdero giggled softly and nuzzled against his twins side. I smiled at the two of them.

"You two hungry or thirsty?" I asked. They hadn't had the chance to eat the vole that I had gotten them. _That was waste of a perfectly good vole... _I thought with a sigh.

"Dero's hungry! _hee!" _Dero piped up, Devitto nodding with a grin.

"Alright I'll get you guys something," I laughed and stood up trotting from the den and picking out two voles from the pile and trotting back inside the den. Devittopaw was laughing in amusement as Jasderopaw was rolling around on the ground swatting at the angler light. It was quite obvious that the blonde was only doing it to amuse his twin. I laughed and dropped the two voles in front of them. They looked up, Dero rolling back onto his feet.

"Thanks." Devit said gratefully, beginning to help Jasdero eat.

"No problem." I said, sitting on my haunches and grooming myself. Once the vole was shredded and Jasderopaw was eating, Devittopaw began to eat his own vole. I rasped my tongue over my sides, removing the blood from my pelt, a metallic taste on my tongue. Suddenly, Dero became crestfallen. "What's the matter Dero?" I asked, looking up from my grooming.

"We can't be warriors now... can't we?" He whispered softly, staring at the ground.

"Sure you can, it'll take some time but you will," I said softly, then continuing to clean the blood from my healing wounds. They stung as I cleaned them, causing me to flinch with each sharp pain.

"But Millenniumstar has to accept us as warriors..." Dero pointed out.

"And I can't see that happening anytime soon." Devit added with a sigh.

"It'll happen, like I said, it might take a while, but it'll happen," I said reassuringly "and I'll still train the two of you," I said with a smile. They nodded, but were still a bit upset. Jasderopaw ran his tongue over the stitches on his mouth subconsciously. "Damn, that she-cat's claws were sharp…" I hissed under my breath, wincing again as I cleaned another wound.

"She seemed pretty pissed about the vampire." Devit pointed out.

"Well, I guess he was her father or something," I shrugged wincing once more.

"She didn't look like him. _hee_" Dero giggled softly.

"Maybe she takes from her mother?" I offered unsure. They shrugged.

"Vampire was mean." The blonde mumbled. I nodded with a sigh.

"I guess, I had to attack him to get Jasdevi out alive," I said "it was weird, my claws practically went right through him…"

"His blood attacked us!"

"Ya I know. He must have been pretty pissed to be able to make his blood to take over and attack." I commented, yelping when one of my deepest wounds reopened, blood dribbled from it causing me to bite my lip in pain.

"Are you alright?" Devit asked worriedly.

"Aw you do care!" I purred teasingly. He looked away timidly, mumbling something that made Jasderopaw giggle. "But to answer your question, ya I'm fine."

"Thats good." Dero grinned.

"The pain never bothered me anyway," I shrugged. "Well besides from a minute ago." The twins laughed in unison. I smiled at them and stood up, walking to them and rasping my tongue over each of their foreheads. Their fur was soft and smooth, softer than a mouses fur which is usually pretty soft. Their fur had sort of a kit like texture to it. They paused, looking up at me in surprise. "What?" I asked in confusion of why they looked at me this way. Not like it was the first time I ever gave them a kiss.

"Nothing." They muttered timidly in unison.

"Doesn't look like nothing," I pried, etching a bit closer to the toms.

"We just thought..." Dero started.

"We couldn't do that anymore because we're not accepted by the clan anymore." Devit finished.

"What do I care about what they think? I do what I want. I still accept you," I purred in response, nuzzling the two of them gently. They smiled at me, nuzzling me back. I felt myself purr softly and lick both of their cheeks lovingly. They licked my cheeks in unison, Jasderopaw giggling madly.

I felt myself blush, heartbeat growing faster and faster. I giggled and lay down in between the two of them, not that I saw that they minded anyways. With a smile I rolled onto my back and pawed at them playfully, gently batting their shoulders. Jasderopaw giggled in an insane fashion, while Devitto laughed. I smiled and pawed at them lazily. I knew for sure my mother would most definitely not approve of this. But who cares?

"Dero has an idea! _hee!" _the blonde suddenly piped up.

"Ya?" I asked, tilting my head.

"We can merge." he giggled.

"Hey, that's a great idea Dero!" Devittopaw grinned. "That way, we can still fight." I nodded, with a smile, though I wondered if he still hated me for our last encounter. The twins were grinning widely at the wonderful idea.

"Alright, do your thing," I laughed. They stood and, to my surprise, began to sing. To my surprise, they were very good singers. The song was kinda creepy but cool. I tilted my head in wonder, who would have thought a song could bond them. Suddenly, they seemed to explode into smoke at the last note. I felt the smoke draw into my lungs, causing me to choke, but as the smoke began to clear, I saw the tall figure of Jasdevi. He shook himself slightly, sitting on the ground and beginning to groom himself.

"Hey," I said, breaking the awkward silence. The long furred tom looked up at me mid lick. He glared slightly, turning his head away, sticking his nose in the air. "What'd I do!" I cried out defensively. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad." He scoffed. I frowned at him.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Jasdevipaw asked indignantly.

"Because I care." I replied, knowing he'd probably come up with some sharp response. He only made a small 'hmph!' noice, not looking at me. I sighed, then an idea coming to mind. I walked towards him and gently kissed his cheek. "Please?" I asked softly. He shied away from me.

"I don't need your 'kindness' or whatever bullshit you're spewing." he hissed. I had to wonder what happened to him to make him act like this to other cats.

"Oh so you think I'm lying huh?" I snapped "well you're wrong! Have you ever stopped to wonder why the fuck I saved your lives, or even searched for you guys when you had been captured by two-legs? You guys are the only friends I fucking have!" I snapped angrily.

"That was the twins. Not me." the tom pointed out.

"But still, you're the same person!" I cried.

"I don't trust others anymore," He muttered.

"Please… Just… Give me a chance…" I pleaded, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You don't know how many chances I've given others... and they betrayed me everytime." Jasdevi glared.

"How do you know that I'll do the same? Tell me, how do you know? And because the others did isn't an answer." I said.

"Then I have no answer for you." Jasdevi replied, standing.

"Then you have no other reason not to give me a chance." I said stubbornly. The tall tom just scoffed and walked away. I frowned at him and walked to my nest and curled up, crestfallen, feeling the tears I had in my eyes slide down my cheeks. _Why can't I just be accepted? _I thought, curling up tightly.

"Hey Saiken-chan," Roadpaw's voice said above me. "Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Wound hurts…" I muttered.

"Alright then," Roadpaw giggled, walking out merrily, probably to go find her precious daddy. _See? I knew no one cared about me. _I sighed mentally, not that I was expecting a reply.

I noticed movement with the corners of my eyes. I looked up to see the two toned tom with his sexiness. He looked timidly at the ground.

"Hey...a-about what I said earlier..." The taller cat started in a soft voice. I looked up, wiping tears from my eyes, my eyes staring into his. "I'm sorry."

"So now you come crawling back to me!" I spat, tearing my gaze from him and pointing my nose in the air, just like what he had done. Jasdevipaw lowered his head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered. "It was uncalled for and you were just trying to help...and I... I was being a dick about it." Jasdevipaw began to ramble. "It's just that, I'm really stressed about Jasdero and Devit. And-" I sighed with a smile and stood. Then I just walked up to him and just kissed him. Right of the lips, one to shut him up, two cause I can and wanted to. He blushed fiercely, blinking at me. Well I do have that effect on cats. I smirked.

"Alright I forgive you, one because you called yourself a dick, two cause you're cute," I purred. Jasdevi opened his mouth to reply, but closed it almost at once.

"I'm... I'm cute?" He asked softly.

"Yes. _Very_," I replied. He smiled slightly, purring. "Don't worry, you'll get used to me." I murmured, nuzzling his cheek gently.

"If you say so." The tom muttered, still blushing.

"Well it took the twins quite a few moons, but they got used to me," I reassured

"I'm inside their heads, you think I don't know that?" He pointed out.

"True," I shrugged. "Well, if they can do it, so can you." I said softly. Jasdevipaw nodded slowly.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"Have faith in yourself," I sighed not knowing what else to really say.

"If you knew what I went through, you'd understand why that's so hard for us to do." Jasdevi spoke as if he was speaking for all three of them.

"I realize that, I know I'll probably never know what you went through, but the best I can do is help you get through it," I said. He nodded again, shaking himself a bit and yawning. "Are you tired?" I asked.

"I guess." He yawned.

"You should sleep then," I murmured gently, having him lay down. I lay down next to him, not pressing too much do I kept my tail to myself. To my surprise, Jasdevipaw curled up against my side. This was his giving me permission to curl my tail around him, so I did. I wrapped my tail around his warm body, like I had with the twins, keeping him close. He nuzzled against me, purring. I felt myself smile. "Sleep well Jasdevi-kun..." I purred softly. Jasdevipaw smiled slightly, curling up tighter. "I'll keep you safe..." I murmured reassuringly. In only a few moments the two toned tom was fast asleep. I would keep my promise. I would protect him from the others as much as I could.


	7. Chapter 6: Silken

**This chapter is really Lavi and Silken cuteness X3 well anyways I dont own DGM or warriors however I own Silken and Saiken and they're under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil.**

Chapter 6

I lay against Lavi... He was barely hanging onto his own life, I was scared. Scared for him. Scared for us. I nuzzled him closer to my body. He groaned, coughing up blood. Crimson spattered against the dry leaves that were suppose to form a nest.

"Hang in there..." I murmured to him, bringing my tongue across his cheek. I had used all I could to shield his neck wound, using spider webs, and leaves to hold back the bleeding. I couldn't bare to see him die.

"I'm s-sorry..." He choked out.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. All I want you to do is keep breathing. Stay alive." I murmured. "I can't lose you..." I breathed, brushing my cheek against his, my tail curled tightly around his trembling body. Grief ached in my chest to see the tom I loved like this.

"I should've been... been m-more careful..." Lavi murmured.

"No... How were you supposed to know that'd happen? It's not your fault. Besides whose fault it is is the least of our concerns." I said softly, nuzzling him. He nodded slowly, struggling to keep his eyes open. "You can sleep Lavi-kun..." I whispered kissing his head gently. I didn't show it, but fear was exploding in my chest like thunder in the skies during a furious storm.

"No... have to... stay awake..." He groaned.

"Sleep... I'll wake you if a Noah comes..." I murmured, "it'll be alright. You need your strength so you can heal..." I encouraged. At last, he seemed to give in to his exhaustion and fell asleep. I sighed, watching him sleep, my own exhaustion pouring over me. Soon I gave into my own and curled around him tighter, blackness enveloping me.

...

I woke up to the smell of dry meat and water... I opened an eye, hints of sleep pelted my eyes now clear I peered at the scores of the scent, two small scraps of meat lay in front of our paws, a moss filled with water, fresh water... My dry throat ached for it. My instincts screeched at me to grab the water and immediately lap it down. But I knew I had to share with Lavi. He needed it just as much as me, if not more. Lavi woke up after a while, slower than I had. It took him a minute or two to get his eyes open

"Good morning handsome..." I purred nuzzling him.

"Hey there." He smiled weakly. I looked towards the fresh water on the miss and used my paw to bring it over to him.

"Drink..." I said, double checking to make sure it was water. It was. Beautiful, pristine water. Lavi stared at it for a moment, before drinking half of it. I smiled at him and nuzzled my lover. A purr riding in my throat, he seemed to be much better than he had been.

He then turned to me, "you need to drink as well, I'm sure th-they'll give us some more l-later..." He said weakly, nudging the moss towards me. I smiled at him and lay a tender kiss on his warm cheek.

"You need it more," I purred.

However, Lavitalon only shook his head stubbornly. "I had my share, i-it's your turn..." He murmured.

"Alright, alright," I sighed, lapping the moss with my tongue, it tickled my dry taste buds that soon regained moisture as it bathed my tongue and slid down my brittle throat, refreshing me with its cold, moist, liquid.

My tongue brushed dry moss. I yearned for more, I bet Lavi did too... For now, it would do. We'd escape, we'd live alone together, maybe raise a family. _Yes... Nice thoughts alone with Lavi... Maybe two kits would be nice... _I thought, trying to get my mind off of our situation. It was highly unlikely that we'd make it, but I couldn't help but try to get it off my mind. Lavi smiled at me, yawning slightly.

"I'm gonna take another nap." He said, stretching a bit and curling up into a ball.

"You should eat first, they gave us some scraps," I said nudging one of the two scraps his way.

"Meh..." He groaned lazily. "But I wanna sleep..."

"Yes, but I don't know if we'll get a meal for a long time." I persisted. Lavi sighed and looked lazily at the scraps.

"Fine... but only cause you're beautiful." He purred, winking at me. I smiled, feeling my cheeks grow warmer. He ate his share of the scraps slowly, his nose crinkling slightly, and then closed his eyes. "Can I sleep now?"

"Alright, alright," I purred licking his forehead lovingly, then eating my own share, the taste was a bit stale, kind of gamey… I felt my own nose crinkle, now I knew why Lavi had done the same.

"The Panda is gonna kill me when he finds out the mess we got ourselves in..." Lavitalon groaned. I nodded with a chuckle.

"Not if we can get ourselves out of it," I whispered. He nodded, yawning. I knew there was only few things that could possibly happen to us. 1) The Noah kill us. 2) The Noah make us their slaves 3) We some how escape 4) Gramps manages to find us and saves us. Honestly I like option three the best. I looked at Lavi to ask him if he had any ideas... but he was already sound asleep. I sighed and curled up closer to him. Nuzzling my cheek against his. He purred in his sleep, smiling. I smiled as I saw his own growing smile. I curled up beside him, happy he was feeling better and that he was most likely going to live. I soon felt myself drift away to sleep. Knowing Lavi would be alright, made me able to rest. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

…

I awoke who knows how much later, seeing Lavi staring boredly at the ceiling, lounging on his back.

"Hey Lavi-kun," I muttered drowsily, blinking up at him with tired eyes. He looked at me and grinned.

"Yo. You're finally awake." He remarked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, a yawn dripping from my maw, my whiskers tingling ever so slightly giving me a sort of eerie sensation.

"Uh... I don't know..." He said slowly.

"Anything happen?" I asked with the tilt of my head, one of my ears became lopsided while the other was perked up.

"A Noah came to give us food and water again." Lavitalon said, nudging some more scraps and a wad of moss with water on top of it to me. I realized he'd eaten and drank his share already so I smiled at him gratefully and lapped up my half of the water, the cool liquid trickling down my throat like a small stream. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, smiling.

"Quite well," I replied with a smile, gulping down the tough scraps of god knows what.

"That's good." Lavitalon grinned. "I'm bored... you bored. Cause I'm bored." I laughed and nodded.

"Maybe we could find a way out of here," I offered.

"Yeah! Let's do that." He grinned widely as if I had suggested a fun game. I examined the room, the thorns all over the room were jagged and sharp and would obviously hurt a lot. Not to mention they could be quite deep… But, maybe it was our only chance to go through.

Lavitalon seemed to notice what I focused on. "Oh no, I am not getting my pelt shredded." He said indignantly.

"So you'd rather be killed by the Noah?" I retorted sharply, my voice only loud enough for him to hear.

"Touche..." He groaned softly. I sighed and gingerly made my way towards the pelt ripping tendrils with a grimace. "Still don't like this..."

"And you think I do?" I countered stepping closer to the thorns.

"Course not. Who would?" He walked up next to me, glaring at the thorns. I sighed and used a paw to gently pry an opening for the two of us, I squeezed through, shielding my eyes and feeling sharp needle like things tug at my fur. Lavitalon squeezed though after me, hissing slightly. I hushed him by bringing my tail across his face to tell him to shut up. He fell silent at once. I flinched when I stepped on a thorn, pain pierced through the pad of my paw. I knew the thorn had impaled my paw, but I'd have to tend to it later.

We finally managed to climb through the thorns. They ripped and tore at our pelts, making them quite shaggy, but we finally got out, I looked around, we made it outside of the camp, and there were no other cats, I knew we'd have to get wet to disguise our scent, and that would be a pain…

I crept out, Lavi behind me, then, I ran, once I knew Lavi was following, I ran, ran as fast as I could, the sound of my heartbeats in rhythm of mine and Lavi's pawsteps were all I heard, blood roared in my ears and the pain in my paw grew more and more so. But I ignored it and leaped into the closest water source I could find, I knew we had left foot prints, but beyond the brook, there was only dirt and grass, meaning we'd be safe as long as we kept to dry patches.

As I dove into the brook, I felt the cold water envelope my body completely, causing a wave of shock to ripple through me, it was so cold, like ice. Then the realization of needing to paddle to the surface shot through me. Quickly I pushed the water with my paws, as if I was stalking prey and kicked the water like dad had shown me _like stalking prey, like stalking prey… _I thought as I kicked my way to the surface, bursting into the fresh air. I gasped for air, feeling the cold air flow into my burning lungs.

I paddled to the shore, struggling against the current, then dragging myself up on shore, sucking in more air. I felt my body tremble from the cold. This is when I noticed Lavi wasn't with me, I looked across the brook to see him standing there, just standing there, his claws dug into the soil, he looked into the water with fear. Then I remembered he couldn't swim.

"C'mon Lavi! You can do it!" I encouraged. He looked at the water nervously.

"I-I can't!" He stammered, backing away slightly.

"You need to! Come on! We'll get captured again! I can help you!" I pleaded desperately, I couldn't lose him. Not ever. He nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before jumping into the water. I dived in after him, forcing my cold trembling legs to paddle towards him. I dived under, using my muzzle to help him resurface.

My lungs screamed for oxygen as we resurfaced into air. Lavi gasped for air as well, coughing. I regained my breath then paddled, trying to keep my spuddering lover from sinking again.

"It's like stalking prey, pull with front paws, push with back paws, strike the water with the front, one at a time and push water down the your paws then kick with your back," I explained, demonstrating. He nodded, doing as I showed him. I stayed by him, helping him along every now and again paddling to shore.

Lavitalon gasped for air, collapsing on shore. I felt my body tremble again, exhaustion shoot me down, panting heavily, I collapsed besides my lover and licked his fur the wrong way to warm him up.

"The one thing the Panda didn't teach me..." he gasped. I nodded, panting heavily as I continued to warm him up. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when we get back." He growled.

"The Noah will attack the clan though, they'll realize we escaped and if they notice us in camp they'll attack," I said knowing they'd most likely spy for us first. He nodded. "We shouldn't go back until we're sure the Noah aren't spying." I said, standing up and shaking my pelt free of itchy sand.

"Good plan." He sneezed slightly.

"We need to go and stick to the dry spots, the water has disguised our scent so we-" I paused then realizing the water didn't have a poisonous scent to it. "Starclan… The water's clean…" I murmured, thirst showing it's ugly face in my system.

"It's is?" He asked in a shocked tone. "Oh hell yes. I'm SO thirsty." I nodded in agreement and immediately began lapping up the water, a river of fresh, healthy water flew down my throat, filling my ravenous hunger for it. Lavi imitated me, lapping up water enthusiastically.

I came up for air, my thirst quenched. "That… Was… Very… Refreshing…" I murmured, closing my eyes, savoring the cool water.

"Yeah..." Lavi breathed tiredly.

"Don't sleep, you could die of hypothermia," I warned, feeling my own exhaustion beating down on me.

"Damn it..." He muttered.

"Well, it's the cold making you more tired than you actually are," I explained, licking his cheek and encouraging him to follow me into the warm brush.

"Okay." He stood and shook himself. I walked carefully in dry patches towards the forest where I saw quite a few trees that had potential dens that we could hide in for a bit. Lavi looked around, then smiled. "Hey! Look, there's a good one." He said. I looked to where he was looking, an old tree, stable, but old, it's roots were tangled and you could kinda fit inside but it didn't look like there was any room unless you saw what Lavi was seeing, he guided me towards the bush that hung in front of it and disappeared inside.

I followed through the bush, branches tugging my long fur, when I got into the small clearing I saw there was an opening under the tree where the roots made a small little opening. He popped his head out from under the tree with a grin. I nodded in admiration.  
"I'll never know how you can find this stuff so easily," I mused.

"It's my eye." He said proudly. "As a bookman I can use it to see every single little detail in everything!"

"Well, it's very unique," I purred kissing his cheek, feeling my tail instinctively intertwined around his tail, I was wet, I was cold. But I was with Lavi, making our predicament that much better. He purred, licking my cheek.

I brought my cheek against his own and nuzzled him fondly. "We should get bedding," I said excitedly, we could finally just be with each other. Just me and him… Together...

"Yeah, I'll go find some, kay?" He offered kindly.

"I'm coming too," I said brushing my pelt against his.

"Since I know there's no convincing you to stay here... okay!" He laughed. I grinned and followed him out of our new den. "Now, to use my bookman powers to find some bedding." I laughed lightly and followed him out of the den, being much more cautious than he was, I wanted to make sure we wouldn't get caught by Noah, though I do suppose we're way farther away from the clans then I had thought… I couldn't even see the territories anymore.

His eye seemed to glow for a moment before he grinned. "There!"

I glanced towards where he was looking. Obviously there was moss or something hidden behind some brush. Lavitalon guided me towards his hidden spot with a grin, then he pushed past some brush and stood up on his hind legs and unsheathed his claws, raking something from the tree in front of him. He pulled some material we could use for bedding from it, grinning proudly. I looked at it to see it was some soft moss. I grinned at him as he rolled it into a ball.

I turned my head and saw a plump thrush. I smiled and got into a hunters crouch, feeling my muscles bunch up, I slowly crept towards the unsuspecting prey, ignoring everything else around me. This bird. This delicious prey item. Was the only thing on my mind. Suddenly, I heard the crinkle of a leaf, I looked up quickly, the thrush spotted me, quickly, I sprung at it and I caught it just in time before it flew away, pinning it under me. I felt it's warm, plump, feathery body under my paws.

I bent over and gave it a blow to the neck, hearing a small crunch as my paw ended the creatures life "thank you for the life and warmth you have given us…" I breathed, to the dead prey before picking up my prize and trotting back towards Lavi. He had gotten the bedding all in a neat stack, looking up at me.

I now had our supper, and more bedding, the feathers would do nicely to line our nest to make it extra comfortable. "Done. Let's go back." He said. "Kay?" I nodded, repositioning my catch in my jaws so it would stay in place. We both went back with our supplies.

"We should eat first and then do the bedding so we can add the feathers when we make our nest," I purred, slipping into our den.

"Agreed." He nodded. "I'm starving." His voice was muffled through the bedding but I could clearly make out what he was

I smiled and rested the plump thrush on the ground and waited for him to deposit the moss in our new nesting area. He put it down on the ground, grinning. Then he trotted over to me and began sharing the thrush.

I tore into the carcass, careful to remove any feathers, then I dug in, feeling my teeth sink into the warm, tender meat. Lavi ate with gusto, grinning with delight. I smiled looking at him with a laugh and tearing meat from the bird, and gulping it down grateful to Starclan for giving me this prey.

Lavi lay on the ground. "I feel so much better now." He purred.

I finished my share soon after, deciding to lay on my back, "you said it." I yawned. He grinned, rolling onto his back.

"We should probably set up our nest, it's sundown." I meowed with a yawn, by now our fur was dry, and we were warm again. Lavitalon nodded, standing and walking over to the stack of warm moss.

I stood feeling my back muscles stretch as I got to my paws and walked over to my pile of feathers, I picked them up in my jaws and slid underneath the roots of the tree into the other section of the den. Meanwhile, Lavi was setting up the moss in a large dip in the earth, placing it gently and making sure it's cushioned. I began lining the nest with the feathers and placing feathers in places in between moss crevices, like we used to do at home.

"Done!" Lavi announced proudly. I stood next to him with a grin, proud of our accomplishment. "Now, I believe this is a bit overdue. I have been meaning to ask you this for a while." He started, turning towards me. I tilted my head curiously.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, we've been through quite a bit so I haven't had the chance, but. Would you like to be my mate?" He asked softly, his eye staring into both of mine. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I paused. Was this really happening? Or was this some wonderful dream?

"Y-yes… I will Lavi. I will!" I cried out in excitement, feeling tears of joy come to my eyes, I nuzzled against him lovingly, a purr rumbling in my throat, I brushed myself against him. He grinned.

"I'm so happy you said yes, you have NO idea how nervous I was." He laughed, licking my forehead lovingly. I grinned.

"Think about it, what possibility of even the slimmest chance was there that I'd say no?" I mused truthfully, brushing my cheek closer to him, my nose gently touching his ear.

"Well," He shrugged, still grinning stupidly. "anything's possible." I brought myself closer to his side, my purr intensifying, I loved him with all my heart. My mother and father probably saw this love come right from the start of it all. "I love you." I heard him purr.

"I've loved you for so long…" I breathed.

"Me too." He replied.

I felt exhaustion pull at me more and more as we exchanged words of our love for each other, I was tired from everything that had happened today. Obviously, he knew I was tired because he then said "we should get some sleep…"

"Alright…" I murmured tiredly. He guided me to the nest and had me curl up before he lay, curling tightly around me and resting his head on my neck as if it was a pillow. I didn't mind... he was warm and I appreciated it. I felt myself yawn and myself curl up until our pelts brushed.

"Good night." He whispered in my ear.

"Good night my love…" I breathed before feeling myself sink into the oblivion of sleep.

….

I awoke the next morning still wrapped in warmth. Lavi was already awake as usual. I remembered he was my mate now… I was forever his… Together we'd have a family and there was nothing Bookman could do about it… We were in love and he couldn't stop us. He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning." He purred.

"Good morning…" I murmured, pressing my cheek against his chest.

"Sleep well?" He asked. I nodded with a yawn.

"And you?"

"I slept wonderfully." He grinned. I smiled and nuzzled against him, the nest was so warm, Lavitalons warmth enhancing it, the scent of sandalwood wafted into my nostrils. This was Lavi's scent, and as weird as this sounds, my favorite smell. He licked my ear lovingly. "Hungry?" He purred. I thought for a moment and then nodded. Hunger gripping me.

"Lets hunt," I suggested.

"Let's." He grinned, standing. I stood up beside him, happily and trotted out of the exit, my pelt brushing against Lavi's, branches tugging at the rest of my fur. I peered out, just to make sure there were no intruders. I looked around, nobody was there to my relief. "Is it alright?" Lavi asked behind me.

"Ya, it's safe," I said stepping hesitantly from the safety from our den and into the clearing… Safe… I declared when nothing went to hurt me. Lavitalon stepped out as well, his eye glowing once more as he looked around. I looked around as well, he was probably looking for enemies, to make sure we were safe.

I raised my muzzle to the air and breathed in, smelling everything around me, including a rabbit. "I smell a rabbit," I declared to him. He looked to the right and grinned.

"I _see _a rabbit." He smirked.

"Nice, let's head down wind," I said quietly, direction my attention to our prey. He nodded and did as I said. We both panned out to different sides of the rabbit, it was obvious we would be using our usual technique.

I looked at Lavitalon for the signal. He nodded his head slowly, and I bolted from my spot, leaping at the rabbit and landing on it's tail. It squealed and scurried away as quickly as possible, I chased it swerving the rodent away from it's hole, and towards where my mate sat, waiting for me to lead the furry creature right to him. The moment it was in range, Lavi pounced and caught it. It squealed for a bit when I managed to grasp both hind legs in my jaws, I knew Lavi hated when I did this because there was a highly likely chance that I would be kicked in the face and that I could go blind. And he always worried when I did it, but it helped him a lot.

Soon enough, the rabbit was dead and we had gotten ourselves a well deserved breakfast.

...

It was very delicious and we used the pelt to line more of our nest, seeing as it was still leafbare, and it was cold at night, we needed as much warmth as possible, the worst of the weather was to come, and just by looking at the sky, I knew there would be a storm.

"There'll be a blizzard soon…" I said as I peered from the outside of our den, into the cold sky. "We should get some water and at least a bit more prey…" I suggested. Lavitalon nodded.

"I'll go do that. Okay?" He offered kindly.

"Do you want me to get water then?" I asked.

"Sure." Lavi nodded, smiling. "I'll get prey, you get water and we'll meet back here in a few."

"I'll be going back to that brook a ways down," I told him softly, licking his cheek, I knew separating was very dangerous, especially for us. But, we needed to prepare for the upcoming storm, neither of us knew how cold or long it would be, so it would be best to catch some prey and gather water before it's too late.

"Alright." He replied. "Be careful okay?"

"I will be as long as you are…" I purred, nuzzling him, and trotting towards a tree, where I unsheathed my claws and scraped moss from the bark, feeling the rough tree skin, pull my claws and I tore long strands of moss from the tree.

When I finished that, I headed towards the stream, bundles of moss in my maw and under my chin in two separate balls. I filled them both to the brim with clear water. The water was extremely cold, but I knew I needed to do this.

When all the moss was drenched with the cold water a few minutes later, I trotted back to the den, listening for enemies, keeping my scent enabled for precautions.

To my surprise, Lavi was already back with a ton of prey. Maybe it had been more than a few minutes that I had been collecting moss and water… I gently rested the moss wads on the ground, and Lavi looked up at me, relief filled his face.

"Welcome back." He grinned, licking my cheek. I could tell how relieved he was that I had returned, he had seen something that probably had scared him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as he had me pick up my moss and he picked up his prey. He hurried me inside our den and deposited the fresh kill into a pile, I rested the moss on some stone so the soil wouldn't soak up our water.

"Nothing... nothing. You were just gone for a while. So I got worried." He assured me.

"Don't lie, you saw something or someone didn't you?" I said looking at him sternly. He sighed and nodded slowly. "Who or what did you see?" I asked softly, nuzzling up against him.

"Well... remember those stories about how the leader of the Noahclan can call back the souls of the dead and use them to make monsters called Akuma?" He asked slowly.

"Ya?" I said softly, now curious if that was true.

"They're not stories... they're real..." He shuddered with disgust.

"You saw one? What cat was it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I-I don't know... but it was someone from our clan." He said in a grave voice, trembling with fear. "I can't remember their name." I nodded and nuzzled his chest with my head gently and licked his cheek. "When it saw me... it... it transformed and... ugh..." He shuddered.

"You're alright now…" I soothed, making my voice as honeyed and soothing as I could.

"It was horrible." He said, looking up at me. I nodded and licked his ear in reassurance.

"It's alright now…" I purred, placing a kiss right on his lips. He nodded slowly, nuzzling against me. "It'll be alright." I murmured.

"If you're with me... I know it will be." He smiled, kissing me back.

"I plan to stay with you, so don't worry about that," I smiled humorously and touched noses with him, his cold wet nose, against my own.

"Good." He purred. I sat down next to him with a purr.

"Nothing happened while I was getting water," I shrugged, reassuring him I was safe when he looked me up and down.

"That's also very good." He grinned. I nodded a bit.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked all of a sudden. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine." He assured me. "You?" I shook my head.

"I was with the water and drinking it unintentionally for Starclan knows how long," I mused.

"Touche. Touche." Lavi laughed. I looked outside, snowflakes drifted from the clouds, I knew that Lavi wouldn't let me outside, besides, I didn't want to now, I saw a dull, lifeless cat, walk around outside, so I just stayed with Lavi, and together we curled up in our nest, watching the creature, Lavi was very uneasy, his claws unsheathed, and his tail wrapped protectively around me. I felt his warmth defend me against the harsh winds that begun to blow outside. I nuzzled into his arm and watched the flurries of snow grow harsher and blow faster, creating a white blanket of snow.

"Lavi?" I asked. A sudden thought came to my mind.

"Ya gorgeous?" He purred, turning his attention to me, his singular eye looking into mine, a small warm smile stretched across his lips, making my insides feel all happy. But there was something I wanted to know.

"Do you think, that someday maybe…" I felt myself trail off, a bit of a nervous feeling came over me.

"Someday what?" Lavi pried.

"Do you think that maybe someday, we could… maybe… have... kits?" I asked, finishing my original question, praying for a positive answer. Lavitalon looked at me in surprise for a moment, blinking in surprise. Then, to my delighted surprise, he grinned.

"Hell yeah." He laughed. "Sure we can, if you want." Lavi said, licking my cheek. I beamed at him and brushed my cheek against his happily. He purred, nuzzling against me. _Ok this way too good to be true… I am living in the best dream of my fucking life… _I purred mentally, licking his cheek lovingly. "Well then, what do you wanna do while we wait out the storm?" Lavitalon asked.

"Dunno, but sure as hell I aint sleeping," I said.

"Me either." He shivered. "Too cold." I nodded in agreement.

"I bet gramps is gonna be pretty pissed when he finds out where you've been," I mused stifling a mrrow of laughter. He shuddered.

"He's gonna give me such a beating..." Lavi muttered.

"Not if I can help it, I'd prefer you alive," I purred, nuzzling against him. He laughed.

"Yeah, you'll show him." He grinned, nuzzling back. I laughed realizing that didn't really last long and that I needed to come up with something else to amuse us unless Lavi had some idea. "What do you think... Yuu-chan is doing right about now?" He asked.

"Probably having a party cause we're not there to _enhance _his day" I laughed. Lavi laughed again.

"Bet Allen is eating everything again. Or fighting with Yuu." He grinned.

"Well, Allen is probably doing that, or fighting with Cross or flirting with Lenalee," I mused.

"And Komui is trying to stop him." Lavi chuckled. I laughed.

"Doesn't he always?"

"Indeed he does." Lavi mused.

"Starclan, I might miss everyone at camp," I sighed.

"Yeah... weird isn't it?" He sighed. "Never thought I'd miss them this much." I nodded.

"I guess it's because we're so used to them, I mean after all we've been in Spiritclan our whole life…" I said.

"You think the Noahclan is like that too? I mean, do you think they all care about each other?" Lavi asked.

"I'm not sure…" I said softly, "they did seem pretty sad when Yuu-kun killed one of their cats," I shrugged. He nodded.

"Hey, remember those Noah that attacked us?" He asked.

"Ya. Why?" I said wondering where he was going with this.

"Did you see the two toms. The ravenette and the blonde?"

"Ya…" I said, fury growing back into me when I remembered the two who had hurt my father.

"They didn't look like that before... did they?" I shook my head.

"No, they didn't." I said.

"Who... who do you think did that to them?" He asked.

"Twolegs." I replied, they were the only things I know that would probably do that to a cat. Lavi shivered.

"Some messed up twolegs." He muttered. I nodded in agreement, _ya I don't like Noah, but I'd never do anything like that… _I thought with a shudder. Lavi fell silent, probably lost in thought.

"They all seemed to care about each other though, if you payed attention to their reactions," I commented.

"Yeah, especially that ravenette one." Lavi mused. "Did you hear him, 'Don't you dare touch Jasdero!'" I nodded in agreement.

"I think those two are siblings," I remarked.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Well you saw them morph," I shrugged.

"Yeah, that was weird." He pondered.

"Must be their power I guess," I sighed. "Wow this really is the apocalypse." I laughed.

"What?" Lavitalon asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because you don't actually have an answer for something," I mused.

"Hey, I'm only an _apprentice _Bookman." He pouted. "I'm still kinda trying to figure out the powers and shit." I snorted in amusement.

"Alright, alright, I'll cut you some slack," I chuckled. He grinned then looked outside, his eye glowing.

"Looking for Akuma?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered. "There are still a few out there." I sighed, and curled up closer to his body as if for protection other than comfort. "God... there's one from every known level out there."

"Maybe they'll leave when the storm gets worse…" I offered.

"Hopefully. I don't really want to fight them." Lavi said.

"Nor do I…" I said softly, resting my chin on his paws.

"We should rest." He suggested softly.

"Alright…" I breathed, laying on my side and keeping my chin on his paws. He rested his chin on my neck, purring softly. I felt myself smile, an instant purr rumbling in my throat.

"G'night." He murmured.

"G'night Lavi-kun…" I purred. In a few moments I heard his breathing even out, signaling that he had fallen asleep. I decided to stay awake and make sure we were safe. I didn't want to chance our safety. Especially with Akuma outside, probably waiting for their chance to attack. I nuzzled closer to him, not knowing how long I'd be able to stay awake. Lavitalon's warmth was making me a bit drowsy.

I felt my eyelids droop, with a sigh, I gave into the sleep, and closed my eyes, letting myself sink into the never ending abyss.

...

I awoke the next morning still beside Lavitalon who was still asleep. I wasn't sure what woke me up, but something did. I looked around the room, nothing was there. I wanted to wake up Lavi, but I also wanted to make sure he got some sleep. The storm outside had stopped, the ground covered in fluffy snow.

I decided to go outside, just to make sure we were safe so I didn't have to disturb Lavitalon. Quietly, I stood up, making sure I didn't touch Lavi so I didn't wake him. Then, slowly, I crept from the safety of our den, looking behind me to make sure he hadn't woken.

When I saw him still fast asleep the way I left him, I trotted towards the exit, easily squeezing from underneath the roots and into the bush, when I exhaled, I saw my breath become steam in the frosty air. The surrounding area was empty of any other cats, or Akuma.

Slowly, I crept from the safety of the bush, and made my way out of the den, each paw step cautious and slow. I felt snow crunch beneath my paws. I shivered at the cold feeling that showered my skin. I looked back into the den, hesitant to completely go out. I knew Lavi wouldn't be happy that I left. Especially without telling him first. But I was curious, so I let it take the best of me and I finally was completely out of the den.

I raised my muzzle to the air and breathed in the fresh cold air, not one scent of any cats, alive or dead. Thank god. It seemed we were safe for the time being. I looked around in the snow and bounded around happily, the snow felt fresh and good on my skin. I sneezed when a snowflake landed on my nose. I looked up at the tree above me, covered in snow. It began to wobble, and before I could move, the snow fell on top of me, I felt my legs give way.

I yelped as the cold reached my skin. _Cold! Cold! Cold! _I shivered feeling the snow weigh me down. I think my yelp may have woken Lavitalon up because I heard noise come from the den. A moment later, he walked out of the den and looked around sleepily.

"Silkendream?" He called out tiredly. I sighed and used my paws to claw myself to the top, scooping the snow out of the top so I could fit my head into the air.

"Hello," I said, a small clump of snow on the top of my muzzle making me sneeze. He blinked at me for a moment then let out a sound that sounded like a sigh and a laugh combined. "I got bored and didn't wanna wake you," I puffed, clawing my way from the rest of the snow and shaking my pelt free of clinging snow. Grinning, he walked up to me and helped free me from the snow. I smirked for a second then batted some snow into his face with a mrrow of laughter.

"Gah!" He cried, shaking himself. I laughed and kissed his cheek, bounding around in the snow playfully. He laughed and bounded after me. I grinned and leapt away, jumping around and spraying snow in his direction. He dodged swiftly, kicking snow at me. I ducked finding myself right at Lavi's paws.

"Hello there," I purred, looking up at him.

"Hey." He grinned. I squealed as he pounced on me making me lose balance and fall. I gently batted his ear with a purr. He playfully tapped my nose with his paw. I craned my neck up and kissed him right on the lips. He grinned and returned my kiss, purring loudly. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, nuzzling my cheek against his lovingly. "Can we go back inside, it's cold." He asked.

"Alright," I laughed, "but that means you have to get off me," I purred. Lavitalon laughed and climbed off of me. I stood up, shaking my pelt off. We made our way back to the warmth of our den, shaking off out cold pelts and crawling into the warmth.

Immediately I pinned him down and licked his ears gently with a wide smirk. "Meh..." he said lazily, swatting at me. I purred nuzzling him. "Hey, Silken, want me to tell you another twoleg story?" He asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile, getting off of him and stretching.

"Alright. Which one sounds good to you? Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, or the Little Mermaid?"

"They all sound derpy to me, but whatever one you feel like telling," I said, lying down beside him.

"Little Mermaid it is." Lavi laughed and began the story. "Far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal, it is very, very deep; so deep, indeed, that no cable could fathom it: many church steeples, piled one upon another, would not reach from the ground beneath to the surface of the water above. There dwell the Sea King and his subjects.

We must not imagine that there is nothing at the bottom of the sea but bare yellow sand. No, indeed; the most singular flowers and plants grow there; the leaves and stems of which are so pliant, that the slightest agitation of the water causes them to stir as if they had life. Fishes, both large and small, glide between the branches, as birds fly among the trees here upon land. In the deepest spot of all, stands the castle of the Sea King. Its walls are built of coral, and the long, gothic windows are of the clearest amber. The roof is formed of shells, that open and close as the water flows over them. Their appearance is very beautiful, for in each lies a glittering pearl, which would be fit for the diadem of a queen.

The Sea King had been a widower for many years, and his aged mother kept house for him. She was a very wise woman, and exceedingly proud of her high birth; on that account she wore twelve oysters on her tail; while others, also of high rank, were only allowed to wear six. She was, however, deserving of very great praise, especially for her care of the little sea-princesses, her grand-daughters. They were six beautiful children; but the youngest was the prettiest of them all; her skin was as clear and delicate as a rose-leaf, and her eyes as blue as the deepest sea; but, like all the others, she had no feet, and her body ended in a fish's tail.

All day long they played in the great halls of the castle, or among the living flowers that grew out of the walls. The large amber windows were open, and the fish swam in, just as the swallows fly into our houses when we open the windows, excepting that the fishes swam up to the princesses, ate out of their hands, and allowed themselves to be stroked.

Outside the castle there was a beautiful garden, in which grew bright red and dark blue flowers, and blossoms like flames of fire; the fruit glittered like gold, and the leaves and stems waved to and fro continually. The earth itself was the finest sand, but blue as the flame of burning sulphur. Over everything lay a peculiar blue radiance, as if it were surrounded by the air from above, through which the blue sky shone, instead of the dark depths of the sea. In calm weather the sun could be seen, looking like a purple flower, with the light streaming from the calyx. Each of the young princesses had a little plot of ground in the garden, where she might dig and plant as she pleased. One arranged her flower-bed into the form of a whale; another thought it better to make hers like the figure of a little mermaid; but that of the youngest was round like the sun, and contained flowers as red as his rays at sunset.

She was a strange child, quiet and thoughtful; and while her sisters would be delighted with the wonderful things which they obtained from the wrecks of vessels, she cared for nothing but her pretty red flowers, like the sun, excepting a beautiful marble statue. It was the representation of a handsome boy, carved out of pure white stone, which had fallen to the bottom of the sea from a wreck. She planted by the statue a rose-colored weeping willow. It grew splendidly, and very soon hung its fresh branches over the statue, almost down to the blue sands. The shadow had a violet tint, and waved to and fro like the branches; it seemed as if the crown of the tree and the root were at play, and trying to kiss each other.

Nothing gave her so much pleasure as to hear about the world above the sea. She made her old grandmother tell her all she knew of the ships and of the towns, the people and the animals. To her it seemed most wonderful and beautiful to hear that the flowers of the land should have fragrance, and not those below the sea; that the trees of the forest should be green; and that the fishes among the trees could sing so sweetly, that it was quite a pleasure to hear them. Her grandmother called the little birds fishes, or she would not have understood her; for she had never seen birds.

"When you have reached your fifteenth year," said the grand-mother, "you will have permission to rise up out of the sea, to sit on the rocks in the moonlight, while the great ships are sailing by; and then you will see both forests and towns."

In the following year, one of the sisters would be fifteen: but as each was a year younger than the other, the youngest would have to wait five years before her turn came to rise up from the bottom of the ocean, and see the earth as we do. However, each promised to tell the others what she saw on her first visit, and what she thought the most beautiful; for their grandmother could not tell them enough; there were so many things on which they wanted information. None of them longed so much for her turn to come as the youngest, she who had the longest time to wait, and who was so quiet and thoughtful.

Many nights she stood by the open window, looking up through the dark blue water, and watching the fish as they splashed about with their fins and tails. She could see the moon and stars shining faintly; but through the water they looked larger than they do to our eyes. When something like a black cloud passed between her and them, she knew that it was either a whale swimming over her head, or a ship full of human beings, who never imagined that a pretty little mermaid was standing beneath them, holding out her white hands towards the keel of their ship.

As soon as the eldest was fifteen, she was allowed to rise to the surface of the ocean. When she came back, she had hundreds of things to talk about; but the most beautiful, she said, was to lie in the moonlight, on a sandbank, in the quiet sea, near the coast, and to gaze on a large town nearby, where the lights were twinkling like hundreds of stars; to listen to the sounds of the music, the noise of carriages, and the voices of human beings, and then to hear the merry bells peal out from the church steeples; and because she could not go near to all those wonderful things, she longed for them more than ever. Oh, did not the youngest sister listen eagerly to all these descriptions? and afterwards, when she stood at the open window looking up through the dark blue water, she thought of the great city, with all its bustle and noise, and even fancied she could hear the sound of the church bells, down in the depths of the sea.

In another year the second sister received permission to rise to the surface of the water, and to swim about where she pleased. She rose just as the sun was setting, and this, she said, was the most beautiful sight of all. The whole sky looked like gold, while violet and rose-colored clouds, which she could not describe, floated over her; and, still more rapidly than the clouds, flew a large flock of wild swans towards the setting sun, looking like a long white veil across the sea. She also swam towards the sun; but it sunk into the waves, and the rosy tints faded from the clouds and from the sea.

The third sister's turn followed; she was the boldest of them all, and she swam up a broad river that emptied itself into the sea. On the banks she saw green hills covered with beautiful vines; palaces and castles peeped out from amid the proud trees of the forest; she heard the birds singing, and the rays of the sun were so powerful that she was obliged often to dive down under the water to cool her burning face. In a narrow creek she found a whole troop of little human children, quite naked, and sporting about in the water; she wanted to play with them, but they fled in a great fright; and then a little black animal came to the water; it was a dog, but she did not know that, for she had never before seen one. This animal barked at her so terribly that she became frightened, and rushed back to the open sea. But she said she should never forget the beautiful forest, the green hills, and the pretty little children who could swim in the water, although they had not fish's tails.

The fourth sister was more timid; she remained in the midst of the sea, but she said it was quite as beautiful there as nearer the land. She could see for so many miles around her, and the sky above looked like a bell of glass. She had seen the ships, but at such a great distance that they looked like sea-gulls. The dolphins sported in the waves, and the great whales spouted water from their nostrils till it seemed as if a hundred fountains were playing in every direction.

The fifth sister's birthday occurred in the winter; so when her turn came, she saw what the others had not seen the first time they went up. The sea looked quite green, and large icebergs were floating about, each like a pearl, she said, but larger and loftier than the churches built by men. They were of the most singular shapes, and glittered like diamonds. She had seated herself upon one of the largest, and let the wind play with her long hair, and she remarked that all the ships sailed by rapidly, and steered as far away as they could from the iceberg, as if they were afraid of it. Towards evening, as the sun went down, dark clouds covered the sky, the thunder rolled and the lightning flashed, and the red light glowed on the icebergs as they rocked and tossed on the heaving sea. On all the ships the sails were reefed with fear and trembling, while she sat calmly on the floating iceberg, watching the blue lightning, as it darted its forked flashes into the sea.

When first the sisters had permission to rise to the surface, they were each delighted with the new and beautiful sights they saw; but now, as grown-up girls, they could go when they pleased, and they had become indifferent about it. They wished themselves back again in the water, and after a month had passed they said it was much more beautiful down below, and pleasanter to be at home. Yet often, in the evening hours, the five sisters would twine their arms round each other, and rise to the surface, in a row. They had more beautiful voices than any human being could have; and before the approach of a storm, and when they expected a ship would be lost, they swam before the vessel, and sang sweetly of the delights to be found in the depths of the sea, and begging the sailors not to fear if they sank to the bottom. But the sailors could not understand the song, they took it for the howling of the storm. And these things were never to be beautiful for them; for if the ship sank, the men were drowned, and their dead bodies alone reached the palace of the Sea King.

When the sisters rose, arm-in-arm, through the water in this way, their youngest sister would stand quite alone, looking after them, ready to cry, only that the mermaids have no tears, and therefore they suffer more.

"Oh, were I but fifteen years old," said she: "I know that I shall love the world up there, and all the people who live in it."

At last she reached her fifteenth year.

"Well, now, you are grown up," said the old dowager, her grandmother; "so you must let me adorn you like your other sisters;" and she placed a wreath of white lilies in her hair, and every flower leaf was half a pearl. Then the old lady ordered eight great oysters to attach themselves to the tail of the princess to show her high rank.

"But they hurt me so," said the little mermaid.

"Pride must suffer pain," replied the old lady. Oh, how gladly she would have shaken off all this grandeur, and laid aside the heavy wreath! The red flowers in her own garden would have suited her much better, but she could not help herself: so she said, "Farewell," and rose as lightly as a bubble to the surface of the water.

The sun had just set as she raised her head above the waves; but the clouds were tinted with crimson and gold, and through the glimmering twilight beamed the evening star in all its beauty. The sea was calm, and the air mild and fresh. A large ship, with three masts, lay becalmed on the water, with only one sail set; for not a breeze stiffed, and the sailors sat idle on deck or amongst the rigging. There was music and song on board; and, as darkness came on, a hundred colored lanterns were lighted, as if the flags of all nations waved in the air. The little mermaid swam close to the cabin windows; and now and then, as the waves lifted her up, she could look in through clear glass window-panes, and see a number of well-dressed people within.

Among them was a young prince, the most beautiful of all, with large black eyes; he was sixteen years of age, and his birthday was being kept with much rejoicing. The sailors were dancing on deck, but when the prince came out of the cabin, more than a hundred rockets rose in the air, making it as bright as day. The little mermaid was so startled that she dived under water; and when she again stretched out her head, it appeared as if all the stars of heaven were falling around her, she had never seen such fireworks before. Great suns spurted fire about, splendid fireflies flew into the blue air, and everything was reflected in the clear, calm sea beneath. The ship itself was so brightly illuminated that all the people, and even the smallest rope, could be distinctly and plainly seen. And how handsome the young prince looked, as he pressed the hands of all present and smiled at them, while the music resounded through the clear night air.

It was very late; yet the little mermaid could not take her eyes from the ship, or from the beautiful prince. The colored lanterns had been extinguished, no more rockets rose in the air, and the cannon had ceased firing; but the sea became restless, and a moaning, grumbling sound could be heard beneath the waves: still the little mermaid remained by the cabin window, rocking up and down on the water, which enabled her to look in.

After a while, the sails were quickly unfurled, and the noble ship continued her passage; but soon the waves rose higher, heavy clouds darkened the sky, and lightning appeared in the distance. A dreadful storm was approaching; once more the sails were reefed, and the great ship pursued her flying course over the raging sea. The waves rose mountains high, as if they would have overtopped the mast; but the ship dived like a swan between them, and then rose again on their lofty, foaming crests. To the little mermaid this appeared pleasant sport; not so to the sailors. At length the ship groaned and creaked; the thick planks gave way under the lashing of the sea as it broke over the deck; the mainmast snapped asunder like a reed; the ship lay over on her side; and the water rushed in.

The little mermaid now perceived that the crew were in danger; even she herself was obliged to be careful to avoid the beams and planks of the wreck which lay scattered on the water. At one moment it was so pitch dark that she could not see a single object, but a flash of lightning revealed the whole scene; she could see every one who had been on board excepting the prince; when the ship parted, she had seen him sink into the deep waves, and she was glad, for she thought he would now be with her; and then she remembered that human beings could not live in the water, so that when he got down to her father's palace he would be quite dead. But he must not die. So she swam about among the beams and planks which strewed the surface of the sea, forgetting that they could crush her to pieces. Then she dived deeply under the dark waters, rising and falling with the waves, till at length she managed to reach the young prince, who was fast losing the power of swimming in that stormy sea. His limbs were failing him, his beautiful eyes were closed, and he would have died had not the little mermaid come to his assistance. She held his head above the water, and let the waves drift them where they would.

In the morning the storm had ceased; but of the ship not a single fragment could be seen. The sun rose up red and glowing from the water, and its beams brought back the hue of health to the prince's cheeks; but his eyes remained closed. The mermaid kissed his high, smooth forehead, and stroked back his wet hair; he seemed to her like the marble statue in her little garden, and she kissed him again, and wished that he might live.

Presently they came in sight of land; she saw lofty blue mountains, on which the white snow rested as if a flock of swans were lying upon them. Near the coast were beautiful green forests, and close by stood a large building, whether a church or a convent she could not tell. Orange and citron trees grew in the garden, and before the door stood lofty palms. The sea here formed a little bay, in which the water was quite still, but very deep; so she swam with the handsome prince to the beach, which was covered with fine, white sand, and there she laid him in the warm sunshine, taking care to raise his head higher than his body. Then bells sounded in the large white building, and a number of young girls came into the garden. The little mermaid swam out farther from the shore and placed herself between some high rocks that rose out of the water; then she covered her head and neck with the foam of the sea so that her little face might not be seen, and watched to see what would become of the poor prince.

She did not wait long before she saw a young girl approach the spot where he lay. She seemed frightened at first, but only for a moment; then she fetched a number of people, and the mermaid saw that the prince came to life again, and smiled upon those who stood round him. But to her he sent no smile; he knew not that she had saved him. This made her very unhappy, and when he was led away into the great building, she dived down sorrowfully into the water, and returned to her father's castle.

She had always been silent and thoughtful, and now she was more so than ever. Her sisters asked her what she had seen during her first visit to the surface of the water; but she would tell them nothing. Many an evening and morning did she rise to the place where she had left the prince. She saw the fruits in the garden ripen till they were gathered, the snow on the tops of the mountains melt away; but she never saw the prince, and therefore she returned home, always more sorrowful than before. It was her only comfort to sit in her own little garden, and fling her arm round the beautiful marble statue which was like the prince; but she gave up tending her flowers, and they grew in wild confusion over the paths, twining their long leaves and stems round the branches of the trees, so that the whole place became dark and gloomy.

At length she could bear it no longer, and told one of her sisters all about it. Then the others heard the secret, and very soon it became known to two mermaids whose intimate friend happened to know who the prince was. She had also seen the festival on board ship, and she told them where the prince came from, and where his palace stood.

"Come, little sister," said the other princesses; then they entwined their arms and rose up in a long row to the surface of the water, close by the spot where they knew the prince's palace stood.

It was built of bright yellow shining stone, with long flights of marble steps, one of which reached quite down to the sea. Splendid gilded cupolas rose over the roof, and between the pillars that surrounded the whole building stood life-like statues of marble. Through the clear crystal of the lofty windows could be seen noble rooms, with costly silk curtains and hangings of tapestry; while the walls were covered with beautiful paintings which were a pleasure to look at. In the centre of the largest saloon a fountain threw its sparkling jets high up into the glass cupola of the ceiling, through which the sun shone down upon the water and upon the beautiful plants growing round the basin of the fountain.

Now that she knew where he lived, she spent many an evening and many a night on the water near the palace. She would swim much nearer the shore than any of the others ventured to do; indeed once she went quite up the narrow channel under the marble balcony, which threw a broad shadow on the water. Here she would sit and watch the young prince, who thought himself quite alone in the bright moonlight. She saw him many times of an evening sailing in a pleasant boat, with music playing and flags waving. She peeped out from among the green rushes, and if the wind caught her long silvery-white veil, those who saw it believed it to be a swan, spreading out its wings. On many a night, too, when the fishermen, with their torches, were out at sea, she heard them relate so many good things about the doings of the young prince, that she was glad she had saved his life when he had been tossed about half-dead on the waves. And she remembered that his head had rested on her bosom, and how heartily she had kissed him; but he knew nothing of all this, and could not even dream of her. She grew more and more fond of human beings, and wished more and more to be able to wander about with those whose world seemed to be so much larger than her own. They could fly over the sea in ships, and mount the high hills which were far above the clouds; and the lands they possessed, their woods and their fields, stretched far away beyond the reach of her sight. There was so much that she wished to know, and her sisters were unable to answer all her questions. Then she applied to her old grandmother, who knew all about the upper world, which she very rightly called the lands above the sea.

"If human beings are not drowned," asked the little mermaid, "can they live forever? do they never die as we do here in the sea?"

"Yes," replied the old lady, "they must also die, and their term of life is even shorter than ours. We sometimes live to three hundred years, but when we cease to exist here we only become the foam on the surface of the water, and we have not even a grave down here of those we love. We have not immortal souls, we shall never live again; but, like the green sea-weed, when once it has been cut off, we can never flourish more. Human beings, on the contrary, have a soul which lives forever, lives after the body has been turned to dust. It rises up through the clear, pure air beyond the glittering stars. As we rise out of the water, and behold all the land of the earth, so do they rise to unknown and glorious regions which we shall never see."

"Why have not we an immortal soul?" asked the little mermaid mournfully; "I would give gladly all the hundreds of years that I have to live, to be a human being only for one day, and to have the hope of knowing the happiness of that glorious world above the stars."

"You must not think of that," said the old woman; "we feel ourselves to be much happier and much better off than human beings."

"So I shall die," said the little mermaid, "and as the foam of the sea I shall be driven about never again to hear the music of the waves, or to see the pretty flowers nor the red sun. Is there anything I can do to win an immortal soul?"

"No," said the old woman, "unless a man were to love you so much that you were more to him than his father or mother; and if all his thoughts and all his love were fixed upon you, and the priest placed his right hand in yours, and he promised to be true to you here and hereafter, then his soul would glide into your body and you would obtain a share in the future happiness of mankind. He would give a soul to you and retain his own as well; but this can never happen. Your fish's tail, which amongst us is considered so beautiful, is thought on earth to be quite ugly; they do not know any better, and they think it necessary to have two stout props, which they call legs, in order to be handsome."

Then the little mermaid sighed, and looked sorrowfully at her fish's tail. "Let us be happy," said the old lady, "and dart and spring about during the three hundred years that we have to live, which is really quite long enough; after that we can rest ourselves all the better. This evening we are going to have a court ball."

It is one of those splendid sights which we can never see on earth. The walls and the ceiling of the large ball-room were of thick, but transparent crystal. May hundreds of colossal shells, some of a deep red, others of a grass green, stood on each side in rows, with blue fire in them, which lighted up the whole saloon, and shone through the walls, so that the sea was also illuminated. Innumerable fishes, great and small, swam past the crystal walls; on some of them the scales glowed with a purple brilliancy, and on others they shone like silver and gold. Through the halls flowed a broad stream, and in it danced the mermen and the mermaids to the music of their own sweet singing. No one on earth has such a lovely voice as theirs. The little mermaid sang more sweetly than them all. The whole court applauded her with hands and tails; and for a moment her heart felt quite gay, for she knew she had the loveliest voice of any on earth or in the sea. But she soon thought again of the world above her, for she could not forget the charming prince, nor her sorrow that she had not an immortal soul like his; therefore she crept away silently out of her father's palace, and while everything within was gladness and song, she sat in her own little garden sorrowful and alone. Then she heard the bugle sounding through the water, and thought: "He is certainly sailing above, he on whom my wishes depend, and in whose hands I should like to place the happiness of my life. I will venture all for him, and to win an immortal soul, while my sisters are dancing in my father's palace, I will go to the sea witch, of whom I have always been so much afraid, but she can give me counsel and help."

And then the little mermaid went out from her garden, and took the road to the foaming whirlpools, behind which the sorceress lived. She had never been that way before: neither flowers nor grass grew there; nothing but bare, gray, sandy ground stretched out to the whirlpool, where the water, like foaming mill-wheels, whirled round everything that it seized, and cast it into the fathomless deep. Through the midst of these crushing whirlpools the little mermaid was obliged to pass, to reach the dominions of the sea witch; and also for a long distance the only road lay right across a quantity of warm, bubbling mire, called by the witch her turfmoor. Beyond this stood her house, in the centre of a strange forest, in which all the trees and flowers were polypi, half animals and half plants; they looked like serpents with a hundred heads growing out of the ground. The branches were long slimy arms, with fingers like flexible worms, moving limb after limb from the root to the top. All that could be reached in the sea they seized upon, and held fast, so that it never escaped from their clutches.

The little mermaid was so alarmed at what she saw, that she stood still, and her heart beat with fear, and she was very nearly turning back; but she thought of the prince, and of the human soul for which she longed, and her courage returned. She fastened her long flowing hair round her head, so that the polypi might not seize hold of it. She laid her hands together across her bosom, and then she darted forward as a fish shoots through the water, between the supple arms and fingers of the ugly polypi, which were stretched out on each side of her. She saw that each held in its grasp something it had seized with its numerous little arms, as if they were iron bands. The white skeletons of human beings who had perished at sea, and had sunk down into the deep waters, skeletons of land animals, oars, rudders, and chests of ships were lying tightly grasped by their clinging arms; even a little mermaid, whom they had caught and strangled; and this seemed the most shocking of all to the little princess.

She now came to a space of marshy ground in the wood, where large, fat water-snakes were rolling in the mire, and showing their ugly, drab-colored bodies. In the midst of this spot stood a house, built with the bones of shipwrecked human beings. There sat the sea witch, allowing a toad to eat from her mouth, just as people sometimes feed a canary with a piece of sugar. She called the ugly water-snakes her little chickens, and allowed them to crawl all over her bosom.

"I know what you want," said the sea witch; "it is very stupid of you, but you shall have your way, and it will bring you to sorrow, my pretty princess. You want to get rid of your fish's tail, and to have two supports instead of it, like human beings on earth, so that the young prince may fall in love with you, and that you may have an immortal soul." And then the witch laughed so loud and disgustingly, that the toad and the snakes fell to the ground, and lay there wriggling about. "You are but just in time," said the witch; "for after sunrise to-morrow I should not be able to help you till the end of another year. I will prepare a draught for you, with which you must swim to land tomorrow before sunrise, and sit down on the shore and drink it. Your tail will then disappear, and shrink up into what mankind calls legs, and you will feel great pain, as if a sword were passing through you. But all who see you will say that you are the prettiest little human being they ever saw. You will still have the same floating gracefulness of movement, and no dancer will ever tread so lightly; but at every step you take it will feel as if you were treading upon sharp knives, and that the blood must flow. If you will bear all this, I will help you."

"Yes, I will," said the little princess in a trembling voice, as she thought of the prince and the immortal soul.

"But think again," said the witch; "for when once your shape has become like a human being, you can no more be a mermaid. You will never return through the water to your sisters, or to your father's palace again; and if you do not win the love of the prince, so that he is willing to forget his father and mother for your sake, and to love you with his whole soul, and allow the priest to join your hands that you may be man and wife, then you will never have an immortal soul. The first morning after he marries another your heart will break, and you will become foam on the crest of the waves."

"I will do it," said the little mermaid, and she became pale as death.

"But I must be paid also," said the witch, "and it is not a trifle that I ask. You have the sweetest voice of any who dwell here in the depths of the sea, and you believe that you will be able to charm the prince with it also, but this voice you must give to me; the best thing you possess will I have for the price of my draught. My own blood must be mixed with it, that it may be as sharp as a two-edged sword."

"But if you take away my voice," said the little mermaid, "what is left for me?"

"Your beautiful form, your graceful walk, and your expressive eyes; surely with these you can enchain a man's heart. Well, have you lost your courage? Put out your little tongue that I may cut it off as my payment; then you shall have the powerful draught."

"It shall be," said the little mermaid.

Then the witch placed her cauldron on the fire, to prepare the magic draught.

"Cleanliness is a good thing," said she, scouring the vessel with snakes, which she had tied together in a large knot; then she pricked herself in the breast, and let the black blood drop into it. The steam that rose formed itself into such horrible shapes that no one could look at them without fear. Every moment the witch threw something else into the vessel, and when it began to boil, the sound was like the weeping of a crocodile. When at last the magic draught was ready, it looked like the clearest water.

"There it is for you," said the witch. Then she cut off the mermaid's tongue, so that she became dumb, and would never again speak or sing. "If the polypi should seize hold of you as you return through the wood," said the witch, "throw over them a few drops of the potion, and their fingers will be torn into a thousand pieces." But the little mermaid had no occasion to do this, for the polypi sprang back in terror when they caught sight of the glittering draught, which shone in her hand like a twinkling star.

So she passed quickly through the wood and the marsh, and between the rushing whirlpools. She saw that in her father's palace the torches in the ballroom were extinguished, and all within asleep; but she did not venture to go in to them, for now she was dumb and going to leave them forever, she felt as if her heart would break. She stole into the garden, took a flower from the flower-beds of each of her sisters, kissed her hand a thousand times towards the palace, and then rose up through the dark blue waters.

The sun had not risen when she came in sight of the prince's palace, and approached the beautiful marble steps, but the moon shone clear and bright. Then the little mermaid drank the magic draught, and it seemed as if a two-edged sword went through her delicate body: she fell into a swoon, and lay like one dead.

When the sun arose and shone over the sea, she recovered, and felt a sharp pain; but just before her stood the handsome young prince. He fixed his coal-black eyes upon her so earnestly that she cast down her own, and then became aware that her fish's tail was gone, and that she had as pretty a pair of white legs and tiny feet as any little maiden could have; but she had no clothes, so she wrapped herself in her long, thick hair. The prince asked her who she was, and where she came from, and she looked at him mildly and sorrowfully with her deep blue eyes; but she could not speak. Every step she took was as the witch had said it would be, she felt as if treading upon the points of needles or sharp knives; but she bore it willingly, and stepped as lightly by the prince's side as a soap-bubble, so that he and all who saw her wondered at her graceful-swaying movements. She was very soon arrayed in costly robes of silk and muslin, and was the most beautiful creature in the palace; but she was dumb, and could neither speak nor sing.

Beautiful female slaves, dressed in silk and gold, stepped forward and sang before the prince and his royal parents: one sang better than all the others, and the prince clapped his hands and smiled at her. This was great sorrow to the little mermaid; she knew how much more sweetly she herself could sing once, and she thought, "Oh if he could only know that! I have given away my voice forever, to be with him."

The slaves next performed some pretty fairy-like dances, to the sound of beautiful music. Then the little mermaid raised her lovely white arms, stood on the tips of her toes, and glided over the floor, and danced as no one yet had been able to dance. At each moment her beauty became more revealed, and her expressive eyes appealed more directly to the heart than the songs of the slaves. Everyone was enchanted, especially the prince, who called her his little foundling; and she danced again quite readily, to please him, though each time her foot touched the floor it seemed as if she trod on sharp knives.

The prince said she should remain with him always, and she received permission to sleep at his door, on a velvet cushion. He had a page's dress made for her, that she might accompany him on horseback. They rode together through the sweet-scented woods, where the green boughs touched their shoulders, and the little birds sang among the fresh leaves. She climbed with the prince to the tops of high mountains; and although her tender feet bled so that even her steps were marked, she only laughed, and followed him till they could see the clouds beneath them looking like a flock of birds travelling to distant lands. While at the prince's palace, and when all the household were asleep, she would go and sit on the broad marble steps; for it eased her burning feet to bathe them in the cold sea-water; and then she thought of all those below in the deep.

Once during the night her sisters came up arm-in-arm, singing sorrowfully, as they floated on the water. She beckoned to them, and then they recognized her, and told her how she had grieved them. After that, they came to the same place every night; and once she saw in the distance her old grandmother, who had not been to the surface of the sea for many years, and the old Sea King, her father, with his crown on his head. They stretched out their hands towards her, but they did not venture so near the land as her sisters did.

As the days passed, she loved the prince more fondly, and he loved her as he would love a little child, but it never came into his head to make her his wife; yet, unless he married her, she could not receive an immortal soul; and, on the morning after his marriage with another, she would dissolve into the foam of the sea.

"Do you not love me the best of them all?" the eyes of the little mermaid seemed to say, when he took her in his arms, and kissed her fair forehead.

"Yes, you are dear to me," said the prince; "for you have the best heart, and you are the most devoted to me; you are like a young maiden whom I once saw, but whom I shall never meet again. I was in a ship that was wrecked, and the waves cast me ashore near a holy temple, where several young maidens performed the service. The youngest of them found me on the shore, and saved my life. I saw her but twice, and she is the only one in the world whom I could love; but you are like her, and you have almost driven her image out of my mind. She belongs to the holy temple, and my good fortune has sent you to me instead of her; and we will never part."

"Ah, he knows not that it was I who saved his life," thought the little mermaid. "I carried him over the sea to the wood where the temple stands: I sat beneath the foam, and watched till the human beings came to help him. I saw the pretty maiden that he loves better than he loves me;" and the mermaid sighed deeply, but she could not shed tears. "He says the maiden belongs to the holy temple, therefore she will never return to the world. They will meet no more: while I am by his side, and see him every day. I will take care of him, and love him, and give up my life for his sake."

Very soon it was said that the prince must marry, and that the beautiful daughter of a neighboring king would be his wife, for a fine ship was being fitted out. Although the prince gave out that he merely intended to pay a visit to the king, it was generally supposed that he really went to see his daughter. A great company were to go with him. The little mermaid smiled, and shook her head. She knew the prince's thoughts better than any of the others.

"I must travel," he had said to her; "I must see this beautiful princess; my parents desire it; but they will not oblige me to bring her home as my bride. I cannot love her; she is not like the beautiful maiden in the temple, whom you resemble. If I were forced to choose a bride, I would rather choose you, my dumb foundling, with those expressive eyes." And then he kissed her rosy mouth, played with her long waving hair, and laid his head on her heart, while she dreamed of human happiness and an immortal soul. "You are not afraid of the sea, my dumb child," said he, as they stood on the deck of the noble ship which was to carry them to the country of the neighboring king. And then he told her of storm and of calm, of strange fishes in the deep beneath them, and of what the divers had seen there; and she smiled at his descriptions, for she knew better than any one what wonders were at the bottom of the sea.

In the moonlight, when all on board were asleep, excepting the man at the helm, who was steering, she sat on the deck, gazing down through the clear water. She thought she could distinguish her father's castle, and upon it her aged grandmother, with the silver crown on her head, looking through the rushing tide at the keel of the vessel. Then her sisters came up on the waves, and gazed at her mournfully, wringing their white hands. She beckoned to them, and smiled, and wanted to tell them how happy and well off she was; but the cabin-boy approached, and when her sisters dived down he thought it was only the foam of the sea which he saw.

The next morning the ship sailed into the harbor of a beautiful town belonging to the king whom the prince was going to visit. The church bells were ringing, and from the high towers sounded a flourish of trumpets; and soldiers, with flying colors and glittering bayonets, lined the rocks through which they passed. Every day was a festival; balls and entertainments followed one another.

But the princess had not yet appeared. People said that she was being brought up and educated in a religious house, where she was learning every royal virtue. At last she came. Then the little mermaid, who was very anxious to see whether she was really beautiful, was obliged to acknowledge that she had never seen a more perfect vision of beauty. Her skin was delicately fair, and beneath her long dark eye-lashes her laughing blue eyes shone with truth and purity.

"It was you," said the prince, "who saved my life when I lay dead on the beach," and he folded his blushing bride in his arms. "Oh, I am too happy," said he to the little mermaid; "my fondest hopes are all fulfilled. You will rejoice at my happiness; for your devotion to me is great and sincere."

The little mermaid kissed his hand, and felt as if her heart were already broken. His wedding morning would bring death to her, and she would change into the foam of the sea. All the church bells rung, and the heralds rode about the town proclaiming the betrothal. Perfumed oil was burning in costly silver lamps on every altar. The priests waved the censers, while the bride and bridegroom joined their hands and received the blessing of the bishop. The little mermaid, dressed in silk and gold, held up the bride's train; but her ears heard nothing of the festive music, and her eyes saw not the holy ceremony; she thought of the night of death which was coming to her, and of all she had lost in the world.

On the same evening the bride and bridegroom went on board ship; cannons were roaring, flags waving, and in the centre of the ship a costly tent of purple and gold had been erected. It contained elegant couches, for the reception of the bridal pair during the night. The ship, with swelling sails and a favorable wind, glided away smoothly and lightly over the calm sea. When it grew dark a number of colored lamps were lit, and the sailors danced merrily on the deck. The little mermaid could not help thinking of her first rising out of the sea, when she had seen similar festivities and joys; and she joined in the dance, poised herself in the air as a swallow when he pursues his prey, and all present cheered her with wonder. She had never danced so elegantly before. Her tender feet felt as if cut with sharp knives, but she cared not for it; a sharper pang had pierced through her heart. She knew this was the last evening she should ever see the prince, for whom she had forsaken her kindred and her home; she had given up her beautiful voice, and suffered unheard-of pain daily for him, while he knew nothing of it. This was the last evening that she would breathe the same air with him, or gaze on the starry sky and the deep sea; an eternal night, without a thought or a dream, awaited her: she had no soul and now she could never win one. All was joy and gayety on board ship till long after midnight; she laughed and danced with the rest, while the thoughts of death were in her heart. The prince kissed his beautiful bride, while she played with his raven hair, till they went arm-in-arm to rest in the splendid tent. Then all became still on board the ship; the helmsman, alone awake, stood at the helm. The little mermaid leaned her white arms on the edge of the vessel, and looked towards the east for the first blush of morning, for that first ray of dawn that would bring her death. She saw her sisters rising out of the flood: they were as pale as herself; but their long beautiful hair waved no more in the wind, and had been cut off.

"We have given our hair to the witch," said they, "to obtain help for you, that you may not die to-night. She has given us a knife: here it is, see it is very sharp. Before the sun rises you must plunge it into the heart of the prince; when the warm blood falls upon your feet they will grow together again, and form into a fish's tail, and you will be once more a mermaid, and return to us to live out your three hundred years before you die and change into the salt sea foam. Haste, then; he or you must die before sunrise. Our old grandmother moans so for you, that her white hair is falling off from sorrow, as ours fell under the witch's scissors. Kill the prince and come back; hasten: do you not see the first red streaks in the sky? In a few minutes the sun will rise, and you must die." And then they sighed deeply and mournfully, and sank down beneath the waves.

The little mermaid drew back the crimson curtain of the tent, and beheld the fair bride with her head resting on the prince's breast. She bent down and kissed his fair brow, then looked at the sky on which the rosy dawn grew brighter and brighter; then she glanced at the sharp knife, and again fixed her eyes on the prince, who whispered the name of his bride in his dreams. She was in his thoughts, and the knife trembled in the hand of the little mermaid: then she flung it far away from her into the waves; the water turned red where it fell, and the drops that spurted up looked like blood. She cast one more lingering, half-fainting glance at the prince, and then threw herself from the ship into the sea, and thought her body was dissolving into foam.

The sun rose above the waves, and his warm rays fell on the cold foam of the little mermaid, who did not feel as if she were dying. She saw the bright sun, and all around her floated hundreds of transparent beautiful beings; she could see through them the white sails of the ship, and the red clouds in the sky; their speech was melodious, but too ethereal to be heard by mortal ears, as they were also unseen by mortal eyes. The little mermaid perceived that she had a body like theirs, and that she continued to rise higher and higher out of the foam.

"Where am I?" asked she, and her voice sounded ethereal, as the voice of those who were with her; no earthly music could imitate it.

"Among the daughters of the air," answered one of them. "A mermaid has not an immortal soul, nor can she obtain one unless she wins the love of a human being. On the power of another hangs her eternal destiny. But the daughters of the air, although they do not possess an immortal soul, can, by their good deeds, procure one for themselves. We fly to warm countries, and cool the sultry air that destroys mankind with the pestilence. We carry the perfume of the flowers to spread health and restoration. After we have striven for three hundred years to all the good in our power, we receive an immortal soul and take part in the happiness of mankind. You, poor little mermaid, have tried with your whole heart to do as we are doing; you have suffered and endured and raised yourself to the spirit-world by your good deeds; and now, by striving for three hundred years in the same way, you may obtain an immortal soul."

The little mermaid lifted her glorified eyes towards the sun, and felt them, for the first time, filling with tears. On the ship, in which she had left the prince, there were life and noise; she saw him and his beautiful bride searching for her; sorrowfully they gazed at the pearly foam, as if they knew she had thrown herself into the waves. Unseen she kissed the forehead of her bride, and fanned the prince, and then mounted with the other children of the air to a rosy cloud that floated through the aether.

"After three hundred years, thus shall we float into the kingdom of heaven," said she.

"And we may even get there sooner," whispered one of her companions. "Unseen we can enter the houses of men, where there are children, and for every day on which we find a good child, who is the joy of his parents and deserves their love, our time of probation is shortened. The child does not know, when we fly through the room, that we smile with joy at his good conduct, for we can count one year less of our three hundred years. But when we see a naughty or a wicked child, we shed tears of sorrow, and for every tear a day is added to our time of trial!"

"Well, that was long," I commented. By now my head was in my paws "may I once again restate how strange two-legs are." I mused.

"You said it." Lavi mused. "I mean, come on, half fish half two leg? That makes no sense."

"How does that even work?" I laughed. He shrugged.

"Panda said it's just a fairy tale." He said.

"Hmm, well, if it keeps their sticky, weird cubs happy," I shrugged. "But it was interesting," I reassured him, hoping I didn't sound like I hated his story.

"Our stories are better." He admitted. I nodded.

"But your story was interesting," I purred licking his cheek.

"Yeah, guess it was." he grinned. I smiled and nuzzled my cheek into his neck. "Took a lot of breath to tell."

"I suppose it did," I laughed.

"Hey, Silkendream," Lavi suddenly purred.

"Ya?" I asked with the tilt of my head.

"Remember when you said you wanted kits?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked, a strong suspicion growing inside me.

"I think you know where I'm going with this." He purred. I nodded.

"I believe so," I purred. He smirked, kissing me on the lips. I purred and leaned into him. Now we'd be able to do as I had dreamed for years, have a family of our own...


	8. Chapter 7: Saiken

**HEY! I don't own DGM or Warriors I only own Saiken, and Silken. This chapter is only a bit sad but also full of kitty love X3 So enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Saiken

It had been a few months since the twins got captured by the twoleg, yet they were still being treated like outcasts. "Come on! Please!" I heard Devittopaw cry desperately as I walked to get something to eat. I saw Devit facing Toraido and Maashima, with Jasdero cowering behind his brother. "Let me take some prey! For Jasdero..." He pleaded. I growled in frustration of the two older males, I had befriended Jasdevipaw during these past months and me and the twins have grown closer.

Angrily, I stepped in between Toraido, Maashima and the twins. "Back the hell off," I spat to the much older cats, defending my two friends, "they've already hunted for the clan today, according to _father _they have the right to take their share." I growled at Toraido and Maashima.

"We don't feed kitty pets." Toraido smirked at Devittopaw who flinched.

"They aren't kitty pets, and they have Millenniumstar's permission," I countered. The two older cats scoffed and walked away. I smirked triumphantly and stepped back so the twins could take their share of prey, sitting on my haunches and licking my paw. Devitto looked at the pile then sighed in disappointment, taking a mouse and bringing it to Jasderopaw. "Take whatever you guys want," I purred plucking out a vole and dropping it in front of the two of them, nuzzling my cheek against their own.

"Thanks." Devit said softly, smiling slightly.

"They're not gonna argue too much with me. So it's nothing," I purred, kissing them both on the cheek. Jasdero sniffed softly, licking his stitches. "It'll be alright," I said softly in reassurance.

"Dero wants things to back to how they were..." he whimpered.

"Thing's will get better," I said softly.

"But it's been months..." Jasdero said.

"It will get better." I repeated. "Like I said before, it might take a while but things will get better." Devittopaw nuzzled against his brother.

"Let's just eat, alright Dero?" He asked gently. The blonde nodded slowly. I picked out a mouse for myself and began eating it beside the twins, laying down on my belly. Devitto helped his brother eat his half of the vole

"You know you can get another vole if you want, nobody will stop you," I said feeling the flavors of the mouse bathe my tongue. They shook their heads.

"We always eat like this." Devit said.

"You're gonna be hungry though," I said worriedly, the last thing they needed was malnutrition.

"No, it's okay. We've always eaten like this, we're used to it." Devit explained.

"Ever since we were kits! _hee!" _Jasdero giggled softly. I smiled at them.

"Well, as long as you don't get malnutrition," I sighed. They only nodded and began eating. I was half way done with my mouse. It was very tender and tasted new. It was newleaf by now. Jasdero was the one to finish first.

"Dero's full." He said, nuzzling against his brother. I finished my mouse soon after, gulping down the last scrap. Then Devit finished. I saw Roaddream, who had become a Noah a few moons ago, come into camp, she was apparently expecting Toraido's kits, she wasn't all that big yet but Sherylpelt was still furious that Toraido had touched his precious kit in that way,

I thought it was a bit strange that the father was Toraido, but I kept that to myself, she didn't seem to like being expectant of kits and was irritable most of the time unlike her normal, happy go lucky self.

I remembered that the twins still didn't know about this news because the others never let them hear camp gossip.

"Do you guys know that Roaddream is gonna have Toraidofeather's kits?" I asked, pretty sure they didn't know. Their heads shot up.

"What?" Devittopaw asked in surprise.

"Why didn't Dero and Devi know this?" Dero asked.

"Well, almost everybody found out about this almost a moon ago, I however found out about this earlier today," I shrugged. "But, she is, you can probably tell how pissed Sherylpelt was when he found out." I mused with a smirk. The twins both laughed.

"He's way too obsessed with her." Devit snorted.

"Remember how a moon ago, Toraido was seriously injured and almost died?" I asked, remembering Sherylpelt was the cause of that. They nodded. "Sherylpelt was the one who did that to him." I laughed.

"Woah..." They said in unison. I nodded.

"Maybe she'll treat them better than we were treated..." Devit muttered to his brother who nodded sadly.

"Hmm?" I asked tilting my head. They jolted in surprise.

"N-nothing." Devit stammered, his brother giggling nervously.

"I'm not deaf…" I frowned.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." He murmured again.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," I replied stubbornly. They only looked away, something that resembled misery in their eyes. "C'mon guys, don't you trust me?" I asked with a sigh.

"It's not something Dero and Devi like talking about." Dero muttered.

"Ok, then if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to tell me," I said, though I was still very curious. They nodded slowly, obviously still wallowing in some sort of misery. I pressed myself against the two of them, kissing their cheeks tenderly. They blushed slightly, looking away slightly. I smirked and kissed their cheeks again, I had never done this publicly and I knew mother would highly disapprove of this. Dero muttered something in his twins ear, to which Devit sighed. I tilted my head, but decided not to ask.

"You really want to know?" Devit asked softly.

"If you both feel you're ready to share," I said "I won't push you." I said softly.

"It's okay. We'll tell you if you want to know." Devittopaw muttered. I nodded. "Jasdevi was abandoned when he was 4 moons old." Devit started.

"So you don't know your parents?" I asked softly.

"Oh, we know who they are." The ravenette scowled.

"Mother and father abused Jasdevi..." Dero whimpered.

"That's awful," I gasped.

"Jasdevi had to survive all on his own before we even existed. He was captured by a twoleg also." Jasdero continued. I nodded listening. "Jasdevi was a kittypet before he became part of the Noahclan."

"The twoleg didn't treat him well either..." Devittopaw said. "He was used in something called a circus." I grimaced, I knew a bit about those, they sounded awful. "Then, after a few moons,"

"He split into Dero and Devi! _hee hee!" _Then, they both paused, glancing around as if checking no one was listening.

"That must have been awful, being in a circus," I muttered. They nodded.

"They made Jasdevi do tricks or he got beaten..." Jasdero whimpered.

"I heard one of the tricks is jumping through a hoop of fire, did they make him do that?" I asked, all cats hated fire, it was a natural fear.

"Dero got beaten a lot for being scared to do it..." the blonde said. I frowned and nuzzled him, kissing his cheek in reassurance.

"We escaped though." Devit said triumphantly. "Back into the forest." His triumphant look vanished. "It was hard to find food because we didn't know how to hunt... we barely made it."

"We're used to not eating for weeks." Jasdero giggled softly.

"That doesn't mean you have to starve yourselves," I said softly.

"We don't." Devit said. "We just get full after a little bit of food." I sighed.

"Alright," I said, though I knew they weren't getting as much nutrition as they should so they were weaker than most of the cats here.

"Anyway, after... however long it was... we weren't actually found by Millenniumstar first..." Devit muttered.

"Someone else abused you guys?" I sighed softly, wishing I could have taken their place back then.

"Sort of..." He trailed off.

"Well what happened?" I asked keeping my voice quiet.

"We didn't really belong to any clan... so... Spiritclan took us in first..." Jasdero said softly.

"Really?" I asked with the tilt of my head. They nodded.

"Did they infect you with innocence?" I asked.

"They tried to see if we were compatible with innocence so they injected some in us..." Devit explained.

"Oh…" I said softly, looking at my paws.

"Than Millenniumstar came," Jasdero grinned slightly.

"He told us that we belonged in the Noahclan... so he took us from the exorcists." Devitto finished.

I nodded, unsure of what I could say to them. Now that they said this, I remembered my father coming back to the camp with two abused looking kits when I was very young. I realized it was them, I remembered trying to play with them multiple times, but they only had rejected me. I remembered the ravenette always glaring at me and telling me to go away while his brother cowered in fear behind him. While I always whimpered, and crestfallenly walk away, there hadn't been a kit my age besides those two, so I had never had anyone to play with. I had developed a sort of mom complex because I would always be with her, cause I had no one else to be with. It seemed she was always annoyed with my presence too. I remembered watching the twins sulking in a secluded corner of camp, always wondering why they always insisted on being alone and refused to talk with anyone.

Doing the only thing that I could physically do right now, I nuzzled them gently, as if telling them that they were alright now. Jasdero nuzzled me back gratefully, licking my cheek. I smiled and nuzzled the two of them.

"Let's do something fun," I said softly to get their minds off of their miserable past.

"Like what?" Devit asked.

"Hide'n Seek," I suggested, I had played it once with Road.

"What's that?" Dero asked curiously.

"It's a game that can be played with two or more cats, one cat is the seeker, the rest are hiders, the hiders have to find a hiding spot and the seeker has to count to ten then the seeker looks for the hider or hiders. If the seeker gives up then the hiders win, or if the seeker finds one of the hiders then the hider that is found has to help search for the other ones if there are any," I explained. They grinned and nodded.

"Want me to count?" I offered. They nodded again, standing. "A few rules first, stay within the territory, avoid foxes, badgers and anything that has to do with twolegs," I said.

"Okay." they agreed in unison. I smiled and closed my eyes, beginning to count.

"One, two, three," I started,then hearing them scramble away. I stifled a giggle as I continued to count. "Four, five, six" I wondered if they would some how manage to disguise their scents. "Seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" I opened my eyes, the sun hurting my vision a bit then I raised my muzzle to the air and breathed in their scents. I moved in the direction of their scents to find them. Tracking them to the best of my abilities into the woods, I just hoped they'd keep themselves out of trouble. Suddenly, their scents went in two directions, Devit's in one, Dero's in the other. I didn't know which to go to. Probably Devi's to give poor Dero more confidence, but maybe Dero would get lonely? I decided to find Jasdero first, seeing as he got scared when he was alone for two long. Devit would be worried of Dero, so it would be better that the timid tom was safe with me. I followed the blonde cat's scent quickly. Tracking him to a rocky outcrop. He was easy to find, due to his bright colored pelt.

He was hidden in the shadows of the rocks. He was already seemingly nervous of being alone. Shuffling nervously under the rocks. I smiled and peeked in "Hi Dero-kun," I purred. He jumped slightly, squeaking in shock then relaxed when he saw who it was. I kissed his cheek gently in reassurance with a smile.

"H-hi Saiken." He stammered. I giggled.

"Thought I'd let you be lonely over here did you?" I purred in amusement, kissing his forehead. He giggled softly, shaking his head. "Hey wanna surprise Devi?" I asked with a small smirk.

"How?" He asked curiously.

"Sneak up on him," I mused. He nodded enthusiastically. I giggled and guided him from his crevice and back to where they had separated where Devit's scent was strong. We followed his scent to a group of bushes. We stayed hidden so Devit didn't see us from his hiding spot and we smelled the bushes, searching for the strongest. Jasdero nudged me, gesturing to a spot in the bushes.

I narrowed my eyes peering in the spot, it was a very good hiding spot, it took me a while until I finally saw a pair of golden eyes, looking around. Jasdero looked at me, waiting for my command.

I flicked my tail, meaning for us to slowly move in and flank each side. He nodded, doing as I said. With a smirk, we both prepared to jump, bunching up our muscles preparing to leap.

I gave the signal and we leaped, both of us landing on Devitto's back. "DEVI!" Jasdero cried happily.

"HOLY SHIT!" Devitto cried out. Jasderopaw giggled hysterically at his twin's reaction. As did I rubbing my cheek against Devits with a purr. "What the fuck Dero?!" He shouted.

"Chill out Devi-kun," I purred. "Just trying to have some fun."

"Devi's reaction was funny! _hee hee_" Jasderopaw giggled, nuzzling against his brother. Devitto grumbled and rolled his eyes, but returned his brothers nuzzle and my own. The blonde giggled again, licking his twin's cheek. I giggled nuzzling against the two of them.

"I'm getting you two back for that." Devit smirked.

"I'll look out for that," I replied.

"Dero will be careful. _hee!" _Dero grinned.

"But the fun of it is when you're not careful." Devitto pouted.

"But Dero doesn't like getting scared." Jasdero pouted identically. Devit smirked.

"Don't worry Dero, I'll try to protect you from the big Devi," I mused. Both twins laughed in amusement.

"Can I get up now?" Devit asked with a groan.

"No. You're warm and comfy," both Jasdero and I said in unison, then laughing.

"Devi's warm. Devi's warm." Jasdero repeated softly, giggling.

"It's new leaf, of course it's warm," Devit mused as he continued to lay squashed beneath me and Dero.

"Devi's pelt is soft too." The blonde mused playfully.

"Ya, it is," I said considerably, stretching out on him with a purr.

"Okay. You two are starting to suffocate me." Devit groaned. "Off."

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" I pouted.

"Oh I beg to differ." He laughed. I puffed.

"In that case, I think I'll stay here," I teased.

"Meh..." He whined, trying to push me off.

"Hey! Most guys I know enjoy being in close quarters with a female." I purred.

"Yeah, but you're crushing me." He pouted.

"Well I'm not the one on your lungs, I'm only lower." I said.

"Dero's on my chest... and I think he fell asleep..." He grinned in amusement at his brother, who had indeed somehow fallen asleep. I giggled at the sleeping tom, resting my head on Devi. Devitto nuzzled his brother. I got off of Devitto and curled up beside him. "Been awhile since Jasdero's fallen asleep outside a den..." Devit sighed. "Then again, that's how we used to sleep."

"Well, I guess that means he feels safe enough," I said softly. The ravenette shrugged.

"I guess." He replied. I sighed and nuzzled closer, relishing both his and Jasdero's warmth. "Hey, Saiken, can I asked you something?" Devit piped up, careful not to wake Jasdero.

"Ya?" I said with the tilt of my head.

"What do you think about running away?" I looked at him in surprise, but then I thought for a moment, _we wouldn't need to worry about other cats being cruel… And we wouldn't be judged… _I thought.

"I wouldn't mind it, if you guys were to run away, sure as hell I'd come whether you liked it or not," I replied. He grinned.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." He purred.

"You guys running?" I asked.

"We've been thinking about it ever since our capture." Devit admitted.

"Then I'm coming," I said softly. He grinned, licking my cheek. I smiled and nuzzled closer.

"We didn't want to leave without you." He said.

"Really?" I asked, my heart seeming to glow happily. He nodded.

"Of course." I grinned at him and nuzzled my cheek against his. He nuzzled me back. "So, what do you say? Wanna run away?" Devit asked.

"Yes. I'd love to," I purred.

"Wonderful." He smiled.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"We... haven't actually worked out the details yet." Devit admitted awkwardly.

"Maybe tomorrow night," I suggested.

"Maybe" He mused.

"Should we wake Jasdero?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, let him sleep."

"Alright," I yawned tiredly. He curled up next to me, closing his eyes. I did the same, but I curled up closer to him. I felt the twins warmth seep through my fur, this bush was comfy, and private. I felt myself smile. I wondered how it would feel to be free of the clan and live on our own. Just us. No one to tell us what to do or judge us. I felt, that it would be safe… I'd be with them. We'd be able to take care of ourselves and we could avoid the clans fairly easily. I smiled and nuzzled against Devit and Dero. The blonde cuddled against me in his sleep, murmuring softly. I soon fell asleep, against them.

...

I awoke feeling the twin's still on either side of me, sleeping soundly. I smiled and curled up closer, closing my eyes once more. I was so used to their warmth, I enjoyed it. I didn't think I'd ever be able to sleep without someone beside me. I hated sleeping alone in the first place. So their being here… Was very comforting.

I nuzzled much closer with a grin. Devitto woke with a yawn, opening his eyes slowly. I opened one of my eyes.

"G'morning…" I murmured.

"Hey." He yawned, smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked. He nodded, stretching. "That's good…" I yawned. A small sleepy groan caught our attention and we looked over. Jasdero's large eyes opened and he gave a small yawn. "Mornin Dero," I said softly.

"Hi..." He murmured sleepily.

"Dero guess what," Devit yawned happily.

"What?" he asked.

"Saiken's coming," Devit said with a grin. Jasderopaw grinned happily. I smiled at the two of them nuzzling them both.

"Saiken's coming! Saiken's coming!" he giggled enthusiastically.

"We need to decide on when we're going," Devit commented. Jasdero and I both nodded.

"Can we go tonight?" Jasdero asked, I could sense he wanted to get as far away from the other Noah as possible as quickly as possible.

"Maybe, but where do we go?" Devit asked.

"Well, do you see those mountains far off?" I said, peering into the distance at the purple and blue mountains in the distance. They nodded. "We could go there," I suggested.

"Sure!" Devit grinned. I smiled at them. "Sounds like a plan then." He laughed. I grinned at the two of them, I knew we could be happy there. Suddenly, the two of them fell silent, as if listening to something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice lowering to a whisper.

"Jasdevi has a question! _hee!_" Dero giggled.

"Ya?" I asked with the tilt of my head.

"He wants to know if you've ever thought about having kits." Devit smirked widely.

"Really?" I asked in surprise, then admitted "well… actually… Ya…" I said in embarrassment. The twins grinned at each other.

"Jasdevi's happy." Jasderopaw said.

"You guys thought about it too?" I asked almost timidly. They nodded. "I guess I'm not the only one then." I mused. They laughed.

"Dero's hungry." the blonde said suddenly.

"Wanna hunt?" I suggested.

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Then, we should probably go back to the camp." Devit said. "Millenniumstar is probably worried about you."

"If we have to…" I groaned. They both stood and shook themselves slightly. I stood up as well stretching the muscles in my back.

"Let's go catch something." Devit grinned. I nodded and trotted silently into the forest, weary of where I put my paws. The twins followed, looking around. I raised my muzzle to the air and parted my jaws, tasting the air for prey. Jasdero nudged me lightly, looking somewhere to the right. I turned my head into that direction and narrowed my eyes, scanning the surrounding area for prey. A sparrow caught my attention. Slowly, I crept towards it, keeping my body low to the ground and avoiding anything that could scare it away. I stepped closer and closer, keeping downwind until I leapt quickly. Landing on top of the unsuspecting prey.

I bent over and swiftly, breaking it's neck, feeling bones crunch between my teeth, the delicious scent of prey wafted into my nostrils. The twins walked up on either side me, grinning. I stood straighter, lapping delicious, sweet blood from my teeth.

"Sweet, there's enough for all three of us." Devit smirked. I nodded, releasing the limp prey from my claws and stepping aside so the twins could eat the plump, delicious bird. I knew it wasn't their favorite, but it would do. Devitto split the sparrow into three shares, shredding Dero's. I sat down and started my share, purring as the flavor spread through my jaws. The blonde ate with gusto. And Devit ate more like a savage, then again what was there to be suspected. They're two halves of one cat with two different personalities. Jasdevi must be very bipolar at times. But what didn't it matter. I liked all three of them. No scratch that. I loved all three of them just the way they were. Jasdero finished first, sitting and licking blood from his lips. I licked my own lips with satisfaction as the last piece of my share of the sparrow slid down my throat. Jasdero began grooming himself while we waiting for Devit. I just lay down on my stomach crossing my paws, my tail flickering from side to side. After a while, Devit finished, licking his lips.

I stretched out my paws, digging my claws into the soil, feeling it beneath my blades. "Alright, let's go back." The ravenette said, stretching.

"Alright," I yawned, looking into the sky to see it was sundown. We'd be leaving soon tonight. Jasdero giggled in agreement. "Well, at least we got to sleep before we head out tonight." I said. They nodded. "Oh and when we leave, we should disguise our scents so they can't track us." I suggested as I lead them back to camp.

"Good idea." Devit nodded.

"That's how I found the two of you during hide and seek," I mused, as I trotted towards camp.

"Oh..." the twins looked down, embarrassed. I chuckled and kissed their cheeks.

"You're new to the game, you didn't know," I purred. They shrugged, becoming unusually timid the moment we entered camp. I ignored the looks the twins were given and guided them to the apprentice den, we were the only apprentices, though we were as old as Road, so we could be warriors, but the rest of the clan was unapproving of the twins and my decision to stick with them so that was the only reason we weren't warriors.

Jasdero curled up in his and Devit's nest, hiding his face. They always became depressed when they were inside the camp, especially when they were in the apprentice den, where they were reminded of their fear of never being warriors. I followed them and curled up around them with a purr. I never let them sleep alone, not that they ever seemed to mind anyways. Father had tried to make me a warrior, but I had refused the offer because he said the twins weren't becoming warriors as well. I hadn't told them of this, I didn't want to upset them anymore than they already were, so I have been keeping it to myself for a moon.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please join here beneath outcast rock for a clan meeting!" Millenniumstar's voice boomed from the clearing. I looked at the twins, wondering what this could possibly be about. The twins stood reluctantly, the three of us making our way to outcast rock. We sat at the base. I stayed closer to the twins, nuzzling against them as we watched the rest of the clan gather. They avoided the three of us. Jasderopaw squeaked in pain as Toraido stepped on his tail.

"Oops." He smirked. I snarled at the older male, baring my teeth and hissing. When Toraido disappeared into the crowd, I looked at Jasdero and rubbed my cheek against his and kissed it gently. His tail was wrapped around his legs as he sniffed. I felt guilt creep over me, he didn't need this, they didn't need this. They didn't deserve this. It hadn't been their fault that they got captured by a twoleg. I wrapped my tail around the two of them protectively, licking a tear from Jasdero's cheek and gently nuzzling his muzzle with my nose. Suddenly, everyone fell silent and I knew that Millenniumstar was about to start speaking.

"Saikenpaw, step forward." I was shocked, was he seriously giving me a warrior ceremony after I rejected it? I refused to step forward shaking my head defiantly. "I, Millenniumstar, leader of Noahclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Saikenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I shook my head unlike how I was supposed to say _I do _ "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Saikenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Saikenflight. StarClan honors your Bravery and empathy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Noahclan." I felt my jaw drop in disbelief. How dare he do this? I had a suspicion he was only doing it to separate me and the twins. I looked over at the twins who had hung their heads, their golden eyes dull and lifeless. They were the only apprentices left now… I heard my new name being chanted, I tried to block it out of my head, shaking it vigorously. Devit stood, trembling and pulled Jasdero away, both of them walking away back to the apprentice den. I wanted to run after them and talk to them, I wanted to still run away with them. I didn't want them to be alone. I pushed through the crowd of cats catching up to them.

"G-guys!" I started. They didn't look back but continued walking. "Guys?" I said more softly. They walked into the apprentice den, no giving any indication that they'd heard me. "Guys, please listen," I pleaded following them into the apprentice den.

"Leave us alone." Devit snarled. "Go be with the other warriors or something."

"I didn't want to be a warrior though! I didn't ask for this!" I said desperately. The ravenette just turned away.

"Whatever," He muttered, curling up around his silently crying twin. "at least you became one. We'll never become warriors. So good for _fucking _you then."

"I'm not looking for a friggin praise!" I snapped "I didn't want to be a warrior without you guys! Millenniumstar tried to make me one a moon ago but I refused! I want to be with you guys! Can't you see that?!" I cried out.

"Well, you're just daddy's little girl aren't you?" He muttered angrily, not looking at me. "Just leave us alone."

"Why the hell are you doing this? Get it through your head! I didn't and don't want to be a warrior!" I said. Neither of them replied, though I could hear Jasdero crying softly. "You know what then? Fine! But hear this, I just wanted to be with you guys. Nothing more. Nothing less… I'm still the same cat I was." I hissed feeling my heartache and tears slide down my cheeks. I turned and walked out of the apprentice den, pausing outside when I heard Jasdero's voice.

"D-Devi... wh-why aren't w-we a-aloud to be ha-happy?" He sniffed. I felt my heart break even more. All I wanted was them to be happy. My father just had to ruin that too. I shook my head slowly. He wasn't any father of mine. And this wasn't any clan of mine.

"Because everybody hates us. Everybody…" Devitto hissed bitterly. "We can't trust anyone... just each other..." He added.

"J-just D-Devi..." Jasderopaw hiccupped. I closed my eyes, shaking my head, and walking through the camp, everyone was retreating to the warriors den. I however wasn't I was going to sleep alone in the woods, I didn't want to sleep with anyone besides Jasdevi or the twins. And if I couldn't sleep next to them, I wasn't going to sleep next to anybody. I reluctantly walked into the warrior's den and went to a secluded corner away from everyone else. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep at all tonight. I wasn't used to sleeping alone. I had always slept with someone, whether it was my mother, Jasdevi, or the twins. I felt fat tears roll down my cheek.

….

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up some point in the middle of the night. I felt panicked for a moment, realizing the twins weren't with me, then I remembered… I was a warrior now… I was alone… The twins were mad at me… I felt grief claw at my heart, a pang of loneliness creeping up on me. I stood up, shaking my pelt to get rid of excess moss.

Then I walked from the den careful not to step or awaken any cats. Then I walked from the den, making my way through the clan camp. I looked around making sure nobody followed me, and I crept into the woods, deciding to take a walk. That was when a familiar scent drew into my nose. _The twins… _I thought.

Immediately I found some wet ferns to disguise my scent. I rolled around in it and raised my muzzle and breathed in the twins scent. Though it seemed very faded, as if they tried to disguise their scents. I felt myself follow the scent, being as silent as possible. I crept through the woods peering around, looking for Jasdero's bright pelt knowing I'd find them both easiest that way.

I hid about in some brush, and looked around until I found a very familiar blonde pelt. I heard small quiet sobs. "Dero quiet down." Devit's voice whispered harshly.

"S-sorry Devi..." Dero sniffed. I crept up behind them.

"You two should really disguise your scents better," I commented in an almost silent whisper. They jumped, Jasderopaw hiding behind Devitto. "What, did you really think I was gonna let you two roam out here without me?" I sighed giving them a raised eyebrow "because last time I checked I was in on this plan too." I saw Jasdero smile, seemingly relieved I still wanted to come. "And nomatter what any of you two say, I am _**not **_gonna leave you." I said stubbornly. Devit still seemed stubborn to talk to me, obviously still ticked off. "Sulk all you want you're not rid of me," I purred.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled, looking away. I puffed knowing he wasn't going to lighten up for a while and I might have to do something to earn his trust again but at least Jasdero wasn't holding a grudge.

"I just want to be Saiken no paw no flight, just Saiken," I sighed knowing Devit would most likely use my warrior name to taunt me or whatever. He just shrugged, glaring at the ground.

"_Hee hee _Saiken's coming." Jasdero grinned. "Saiken's come-"

"Shut up Dero!" Devit snapped angrily, making the blonde cower and tear up again. He seemed to notice his mistake at once. "D-Dero I didn't mean..." His voice trailed off when his twin started sobbing. I sighed and gently nuzzled Jasdero kissing his cheek gently. Devit lowered his head and, to my great surprise, tears started dripping down his own cheeks.

Dero's sobs turned to only sniffled and he calmed down enough so that I could go comfort Devi.

"I don't need your pity." He snapped through his tears.

"This isn't pity Devitto..." I murmured nuzzling against him and licking tears from his cheeks. "Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on, even someone as tough and strong as you." I said softly, making my voice soothing. To my shock, he leaned against me, burying his nose into my fur.

"I've failed..." He sobbed.

"No you haven't... You're under a lot o stress, trying to defend Jasdero and trying to look strong by keeping your feelings bundled inside of you," I muttered feeling it would be better not to bring up the whole warrior thing.

"I-I just wanted t-to protect him... to give him a home... to make him happy..." Devit's sobs became louder. "And I couldn't do that! I've failed him and all I can do is shout at him... I-I don't deserve to be his brother..."

"You've done so many good things for him, when he was sick, you stayed with him the whole time keeping him warm and trying to make sure he ate and drank. You've defended him against full grown cats and have made sure he could eat by shredding his meat, and you never feel bad for yourself, you always think about Jasdero and how to make him happy, you are an amazing brother to Jasdero, a much better one then you think." I said a bit firmly. "I always envied how he had someone as devoted to him as you for a brother." I admitted. Jasdero walked timidly up to his brother and nuzzled against him.

"Devi isn't a bad brother." He murmured. "Dero... Dero loves Devi." Devitto smiled ever so slightly.

"And where we're going, we'll be happy, there will be nobody to judge any of us..." I reassured him.

"Really?" The twins asked hopefully.

"Yes, no twolegs, no clans. Just us and prey," I purred reassuringly. They both smiled happily. "Now let's go before the whole clan shows up, but first of all we need to make sure the clan can't track us." I said.

"How?" Dero asked.

"There's an abandoned fox den not too far away from here and it's on course so we could roll around in there so we smell like fox, the clans will avoid us if we smell like it," I explained. The nodded.

"Alright." They said in unison. I smiled at them.

"Oh, and keep to dry spots so they can't see our paw prints." I added before trotting towards the fox den, keeping to dry spaces. They followed closely, walking on either side of me.

I felt my heart flutter happily but I ignored the happiness and focused on making sure we weren't being followed. The twins were looking around warily, the angler light on Dero's head giving off a little bit of light, but not enough to give us away. Finally the scent of fox reached my nose, I peered around looking through the darkness for the den but to no avail it was too dark.

"Dero, can you shine your light around?" I asked peering through the never ending darkness as if something was to jump out and attack. He nodded and walked in front of me, his light brightening the forest slightly. I looked around where he shined light until I found the black abyss. "There it is, thanks Dero," I purred.

"We should sleep here so the scent stays on our pelts longer." Devitto said as he investigated the hole. I had to admit, that was a very good idea.

"Ya, we should, that's a great idea Devi," I praised. He straightened up proudly as Jasdero giggled quietly. I smiled at them and together, the three of us crept into the den, Devit still looked pretty proud of himself. I lay down with a yawn, seeing the sun begin to rise, the twins curled up on either side of me with sleepy smiles. We all fell asleep in minutes, exhausted. Their warmth comforted me and made me feel safe and loved.

...

I woke up, the warmth was gone, the scent of fox was still fresh in my nose. I looked up feeling anxious where was my warmth? Where were the twins? Had they only been pretending to forgive me last night? Did they leave without me? _No... Just hunting... They didn't leave me... They are just hunting... _I thought refusing to believe they left.

A noise caused me to turn my head I felt fearful. Alone, I wasn't sure what this was until I saw a light coming from further down the tunnel, I let out a sigh of relief when Jasdero and Devitto came into view. I stood up and trotted towards them it was then I realized these weren't the twins, they weren't clan cats either, they were two rogues.

I stopped in my tracks, feeling my hackles raise. Both of them were toms but they were _**not **_the twins. One was a dark grey, darker stripes that seemed jagged and cascaded down his sides with cold ice blue eyes. He had scars along his back, sides and face.

The second wasn't even blond, this one was missing an eye, he was a dark chestnut brown with a white chest and belly, he had ragged fur and a scar over his missing eye, his one colored eye was a dark green, almost black.

I felt myself whimper, and back up slowly. I bared my teeth and hissed. This only caused the dark one to chuckle.

"Fiesty aren't you," he purred. I made myself stop in my tracks. They weren't warriors, they wouldn't be able to fight back as well as a trained cat would, but I was out numbered.

I saw muscles ripple beneath their pelts, they were certainly stronger then me too, I felt my heart pounding, I was in trouble and there was nobody to back me up.

Fear struck me when they smirked savagely, their eyes boring into my soul with that life devouring gaze. I backed up feeling the cold soil against my paws.

As I backed up they stepped forwards.

"Hey Saiken, we brought pr-" I heard the voice of Devit start but he trailed off when he saw the two toms. Relief washed over me, the twins were back, a feeling of security flooded into me as if the dam holding all relief and security was crushed releasing those feelings inside of me.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful she cat..." The darker one purred to his brown companion who nodded enthusiastically. I gulped not wanting to remove my gaze in fear that they might attack.

I felt two warm pelts brush against my side and gently push me behind them, I was thankful that Jasdero and Devit were there. I felt my hackles lower, but their hackles were raised high, I don't think I've ever seen the two of them this mad. They glared at the two toms, claws drawn. I nuzzled against them gratefully.

"Back off." Devit hissed at the toms.

"Why should we?" The chocolate brown tom hissed.

"Cause if you don't," Devitto started.

"Dero and Devi will have to kill. _hee hee" _Jasdero finished, giving an insane giggle.

"Pff, like two little mice like you will be able to do anything," the dark grey tom snorted.

"Mice?" The twins hissed in unison. "We'll fuck both of you up." I caught a nervous glint in the brown toms eye, he had less of an advantage as his companion seeing he had lack of peripheral vision due to his missing eye.

"Ya, like what are a couple of _freaks _gonna do to shake us up?" The grey one chuckled, extending long, terrifying claws. The twin's eyes widened at the word 'freaks', insane grins stretching both of their maws.

"You shouldn't have done that, now we're really gonna kill you." they said and suddenly smoke filled the area. I coughed feeling it burn my lungs and nostrils, the hell did they do? Were they morphing or something? Or did they somehow light a fire? I was confused, and the smoke hurt. But before I knew it, I heard blood curdling shrieks fill the air, the sound of claws tearing through flesh came to my ears, I shrank back against the wall, anxiously trying to peer through the screen of smoke. The smoke faded slowly and I saw Jasdevi standing in a pool of blood, his pelt covered in the crimson liquid. I could see nothing of the two toms, only shredded fur, flesh and organs littered the floor, I blinked in shock and surprise. The two toned tom shook himself, sighing. "They should've listened." He muttered. I nodded in agreement, looking at the bloody mess around the den.

"You alright?" I asked softly, now worried if some of that blood was his own. He looked up and grinned.

"I'm fine," He said, walking out of the puddle.

"You sure?" I asked worriedly, looking him over. He nodded, beginning to groom himself. I let out a sigh of relief and helped him clean blood from his fur. After a minute or two his pelt was spotless and it was clear that there were no wounds on him. I kissed his cheek gently thankful that he was safe.

"We told them that we would kill them. They should've listened." He sighed.

"Mhm…" I agreed. "We should go before others come from the commotion," I advised.

"Yeah, let's go." He agreed.

I gingerly walked from the den, it was almost nightfall again I raised my muzzle to make sure the coast was clear, when I smelt nothing but fox and fresh air, well besides the scent of the blood, I walked on towards the mountains, making sure to keep to dry patches. Jasdevi followed me, looking around.

"Shit..." He muttered suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to face him.

"We caught prey and we didn't get to eat it." He said.

"Shit, I thought it was something more serious… Like the Earl or something…" I sighed, my fresh panic fading.

"It is serious... I'm hungry." Jasdevi whined.

"Alright, we're not far at all, we can turn back," I sighed, turning around and heading towards the den. "Also next time you guys leave, wake me and tell me first, I almost had a heart attack," I sighed.

"Can do." Jasdevi grinned.

"Good," I said and stepped back through the entrance to the abandoned fox den there I saw prey sitting inside the den on the ground, there was a large rabbit sitting there waiting to be eaten. "Woah. That's impressive." I mused. Jasdevi trotted in next to me licking his lips and puffing his chest out proudly.

"Yes it is!" He said triumphantly. I laughed, kissing his cheek. He grinned and crouched down plucking the rabbit and dropping it in between us. I grinned, the smell filling my nostrils. I waited for him to start eating before I did.

As soon as he sank his teeth into the rabbit carcass, I joined him, grinning happily as the tender flavor of rabbit filled me. Jasdevi ate hungrily, grinning.

When we finished, I licked my lips from blood and excess rabbit and stood up with a stretch. I waited for Jasdevi to finish before saying "can we go now?" He nodded, licking the blood from his lips. I walked from the den, listening and smelling the scents of my surroundings, making sure we weren't followed. Then keeping to dry patches and trotting towards the mountains once more. I heard Jasdevi's pawsteps behind me, stepping in the same places I was stepping. We walked in silence, the bird songs being the only sounds. We only stayed silent so we wouldn't be spotted. But I did really want to talk, but I knew I needed to be sure we weren't going to become ambushed. Plus, the silence was sort of peaceful. We trotted along the trail, through the darkness. "So… Are we gonna travel at night like this?" I asked.

"It's better. Cause we won't get spotted as easily." Jasdevi replied.

"Kay, I was thinking the same thing," I said keeping my eyes on the trail.

"Great minds think alike." He purred. I smiled at him. "Especially a beautiful mind such as your own." I felt myself blush.

"Th-thank you," I purred bashfully, not quite sure what I could say that didn't sound stupid. He chuckled, licking my forehead. I felt a purr rumble in my throat.

"How much farther to the mountains?" He asked.

"At most it'll take a week or two," I said estimating the distance. He groaned softly.

"Well, on the bright side, you're stuck with me," I smirked.

"Touche." He grinned. I smiled, my tail brushing under his chin gently. "Let's hope we don't run into anymore trouble." He said.

"That'd be nice," I chuckled, "we might have to cross a thunderpath or two…" I murmured as I investigated further into the distance.

"Well, as long as we don't have to get our paws _too _dirty." Jasdevi shrugged.

"Ya, I wouldn't mind as long as I don't get monster sludge on them," I groaned, wrinkling my nose.

"Monster sludge?" Jasdevi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, that stuff thats sticky that leaks from the monsters, it's really smelly and almost impossible to get off," I explained.

"Oh yeah, that stuff." Jasdevi shuddered.

"I remember I got that stuff on my paws one day…. Ugh… couldn't get it off for a moon…" I shuddered in memory of the smell of the putrid chemical that had clung to my paws for ages.

"I used to have that stuff poured on me as a punishment..." Jasdevi murmured. "It's flammable."

"Starclan… That's awful…" I murmured, rubbing my cheek against his, trying to cheer him up. He shrugged.

"It's okay. That circus was stupid anyway." I nodded kissing his cheek gently and nuzzling against him.

"Well, it's over now, no more circus," I purred soothingly. He nodded, nuzzling me back. I smirked deciding to change the subject. "So, yesterday, you asked if I ever thought about kits… Why?" I asked.

"Cause... um... I wanted to start a family with you..." He muttered, blushing.

"Really?" I asked most softly. He nodded. I smiled and nuzzled against him with a purr. "I'd be glad to." His smiled widened and he nuzzled me back. I purred, rubbing myself against his side. I slowed down to a walk so I could just walk next to him, with our pelts pressed against each other.

"Wanna find some place to stay and rest for a bit?" Jasdevi offered.

"Nah, lets keep going. We'll be able to get there faster that way," I said. He nodded and continued following me. I knew we'd be happy and safe in the mountains…


	9. Chapter 8: Silken

**HEY! Sorry it came so late, I was trying to finish another story so ya! HOPE YA'LL ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

Silken

I yawned, waking up next to Lavi as usual. There had been a lot of Akuma coming lately, so Lavi has been stressed but I have been waiting for the right moment to tell him something. He's been too stressed for me to tell him something which I'm not sure might stress him out more, but it might make him happily. It was taking much too long to get back home and both of us were getting a bit restless. We couldn't leave our den because of the Akuma so we were also hungry and thirsty, the pile that me and Lavi had created only lasted a few weeks. After we tried for kits.

Well, my little secret was I was going to have Lavi's kits, I didn't know if he'd be happy or if it'd stress him out more and I'm not sure how much longer I can wait.

"Goddamn..." Lavi muttered. "Panda's gonna have my freaking head..."

"Mhm?" I asked wondering if he somehow knew about the kits, or if he was talking about us being away from the clan for so long.

"Getting myself captured and now being gone for so long... gonna get such a beating..." He groaned.

"Yep… Well, then again we both had the idea of running away together before we got captured," I shrugged nuzzling up against him and licking his cheek fondly.

"Touche." He grinned. I smiled and kissed his cheek again, feeling a purr rumble in my throat.

"We'll be back soon," I purred. But then I realized, he was most likely gonna get a triple beating. "Hey... Lavi, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Well…" I started. He looked at me curiously. "Ya know how we tried for kits a few moons back?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I think you know where this is going," I mused, hoping he wouldn't become even more stressed than he already was.

"You don't mean-" He started. I nodded my head slowly. He grinned. "That's awesome!" He laughed. I grinned and nuzzled against him with a purr glad he wasn't stressed or anything. "I can't wait." He kissed my forehead, still grinning.

"The only problems are the Akuma, and Bookman," I said honestly.

"I'm so pumped right now, I could beat them all!" Lavi grinned.

"Don't you even dare!" I scolded.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want you frolicking about with those Akuma trying to kill them all," I said with a sigh.

"It's not like I was gonna go look for them." Lavi reassured.

"Good," I murmured rasping my tongue over his cheek. I couldn't lose him. Not ever...

"I was just saying that I was really happy." He explained.

"Alright," I muttered with a smile.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry." He said. I nodded.

"Okay," I purred, standing up with ease. He stood too, shaking himself. I stretched my legs then trotted towards the exit happy that Lavi wasn't stressed or frustrated in any way. He followed me, a spring in his step. I grinned at him and exited the den cautiously. Going into the bush that hid us for a bit until we determined it was safe. Lavitalon followed. He was the one to creep from the bush first, insisting he go first. When he signaled me to follow, I did, breathing in the fresh air happily. He crept forward slowly, looking for prey. Then I realized again why we were out here. Not to sight see, but to hunt. _Starclan I have a lot of things on my mind… _I mused, following in suit to Lavi. He sniffed the air, closing his eye. I raised my muzzle and breathed in the scents of prey and the air keeping close to my mate. Lavitalon opened his eye and looked to the right.

"What kind of prey?" I whispered to him.

"Vole." He replied softly.

"Should be easy." I murmured. Peering through the foliage to see the light brown rodent busying itself with a seed that it happened to find. He nodded, looking at the vole. We both crept forward towards the prey and panned out to two different directions. The vole continued minding its own business. I grinned and crept slowly towards it, making sure I didn't step on any twigs, dry leaves, etcetera. I looked up, finding myself downwind as supposed to be. I saw Lavi on the other side, watching the vole intently. I turned my angel so I could chase the rodent into his paws successfully. The vole moved into the perfect position so we could catch it. I grinned and lunged at the vole, landing inches away from it. The furry creature squeaked and ran for it's life, right into Lavi's paws. He pounced on it, pinning it beneath him. I smiled and trotted up next to him. He grinned at me and picked up our prize.

"We should catch one more, this one is a bit small," he purred brushing his cheek against mine with a purr.

"Alright, I just hope the Akuma don't come," I said softly. He nodded.

"Those things are stupid..." He muttered. I sighed and nodded. Lavi hadn't let me fight any, he probably had feared I'd die or something. "I'll go put this one back in the den and we'll find another one." Lavi offered. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll wait here." I said. He took the vole and trotted back to the den. I waited for his return sitting on my haunches and rasping my tongue over my smooth soft paw then bringing it over my ear to clean them since I couldn't reach the top of my head with my tongue. Lavi came back a moment later. "Yo." I greeted.

"Hey there," He grinned. "Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked. I smirked.

"Well I mean I killed an Akuma," I said sarcastically. He blinked then noticed the sarcasm, and laughed lightly. "Shall we?" I asked.

"Indeed we shall." He laughed. I stood up and kissed his cheek then heading off into the forest. He followed behind me. I smiled breathing in the scents of the forest, I wasn't sure why but Akuma usually didn't come on very sunny days such as this. Maybe it was because they were easily spotted in the sun. I didn't know this answer so I decided to ask Lavi later. Not while we're hunting but maybe when we're back into the safety of our den. Lavi stopped, his eye glowing slightly.

"Prey?" I asked. He nodded. "Which direction?" He gestured to the left. I turned that way and let him lead the way. He walked slowly. I crept after him keeping up the same pace. Lavi stopped, peering through the bushes. He moved back slightly.

"There are some Noah there." He whispered. I nodded, staying behind him like he wanted me to. I narrowed my eyes and looked through the thick foliage, there I saw that black she cat I had fought twice now, and that cat who where those sibling cats combined. I wanted to shred them, once I realized they were asleep. I felt my claws unsheath themselves. The two toned cat shifted slightly in his sleep, so that he was resting his head against the she-cat's side. She seemed to smile and curl up tighter in her sleep. "They don't know we're here... we can just go back." Lavi muttered.

"They'll smell us," I murmured, knowing our scents had returned.

"Touche... so what do we do?" He asked softly.

"Don't know." I murmured. Just then, the tom's eyes opened slowly and he yawned widely, stretching. The she-cat mumbled a bit before curling up closer into his side. He nudged her gently.

"Saiken... Saiken wake up." He muttered. She groaned then her eyes fluttered open. _So that's her name… _Was one of the many thoughts that ran through my mind. After a moment, the she cat named Saiken finally opened her eyes. She yawned, then looking at the tom, kissing his cheek with a purr. Lavi looked at me. _They must be mates or something, that actually explains why they were so protective of each other… _I thought, figuring Lavi probably thought the same thing. Lavi pressed himself closer to me protectively.

"We can kill them..." Lavi muttered. I shook my head.

"No," I said softly, seeing a bit of resemblance with them and us. I didn't know why, I just thought they seemed like me and Lavi… I stepped back a bit. Attempting to urge Lavi back with me. But it was too late, the two toned cat's eyes met ours. He stepped in front of the other cat, glaring at us.

"Exorcists." He hissed. "Come out and face us you cowards!"

"Jasdevi," The she cat named Saiken said urgently "let's just 'll cause too much of a commotion,the Akuma will find us." This she-cat was right. But were they running away too?

"Lavi, this Noah's right, the Akuma will find us," I murmured, she obviously didn't want to fight either and I knew Lavi wasn't going to back down unless this Jasdevi cat will back down. "Let's just go," I muttered. Jasdevi looked at Saiken for a moment then growled softly, backing down.

"Fine. They're not worth the effort anyway." He said. Saiken sighed in relief and tried to get her mate away. Jasdevi shot one last glare at the two of us and walked away with the she cat.

I felt my lungs burning, that was when I realize I had been holding my breath. I released te air being held in my lungs, feeling them ache from the pressure, the air filtered through my lungs enabling breath to flow to and from my jaws. Lavi looked at me worriedly noticing my deep breaths.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Ya," I said nodding relieved this hadn't turned into a fight, surely we would have lost, we weren't that strong and we haven't eaten for a few days causing hunger pains to gnaw at us.

"I'm glad they didn't just attack." Lavi sighed in relief. "That tom looked like he wanted to tear me to shreds."

"Ya, he did... Well, he's a Noah, what do you expect," I shrugged, finally regaining my breaths steadily. My lungs practically thanking me for the fresh oxygen. "We definitely would have lost, we're weaker then usual." I said. He nodded.

"Let's just catch something else and go back to the den. I'm starving." Lavi groaned softly. I nodded in agreement feeling hunger pains return again, but I ignored them, not wanting to worry Lavi.

...

It has been a few weeks since then, me and Lavi were eating a fish which we had caught earlier. It sort of had a watery, salt like taste, it was strange, not bad but strange.

By now, I could feel the kits inside me, squirming awkwardly meaning they'd be due in approximately one or two moons. I was also showing, not to mention how over protective Lavi has gotten, almost as bad as Komui, and that is saying something.

Lavi shivered slightly.

"I've decided... I don't like salt." He said, glaring at the fish.

"I don't either but it's the only food we've got," I sighed. Lavitalon nodded and looked at the fish's blank eyes.

"That's creepy." He murmured.

"I don't think it had eyelids..." I replied staring at its face.

"Even more creepy." He said, pawing at the eye.

"Then don't touch them," I snorted nudging him gently with my shoulder.

"But it's fun to play with." Lavi whined playfully. "Feels weird."

"You are a strange tom," I laughed teasingly, kissing his cheek, "but that's one of the things I love about you." I purred. He laughed, kissing me back.

"Can I go outside?" I asked with a groan, he hasn't let me go outside for days because he was being overprotective like Komui.

"Only if I get to come to." He replied.

"Okay!" I said excitedly standing up immediately and exiting the den quickly. Lavi followed me, shaking himself slightly. I made my way through the bushes and into the pristine air. I grinned happily and closed my eyes breathing in the air. The light blue skies were like a blanket, the sun glistening like a diamond but much more painful to look at. The clouds were puffy and looked like rabbit tails. I felt the soft breeze buffet my fur and the kits inside me wriggle happily giving me an odd sensation.

"It's a really nice day." Lavi breathed, stretching.

"Ya, it is. Hope it lasts." I purred.

"This is a million times better than Leafbare." He grinned.

"You can say that again," I puffed, my whiskers twitching at the touch of small wind particles. Lavi looked over at something and grinned.

"Hey look at that! Look at all the flowers that grew." He said happily. I laughed lightly and looked at the bunches of flowers, their vibrant colors and delicate petals sinking into my memory, staining it there so I could remember their beauty. "Let's get a closer look." Lavi said, walking over to the flowers.

I nodded and smiled at them. I rubbed my cheek against Lavi's, his scent wafting into my nose.

"I guess we aren't the only happy ones," I purred, relating to our kits. Lavi smiled, wrapping his tail around me. I purred and brought myself closer wondering how this could get any better. I heard something behind us and turned around. "Lavi..." I said nervously ducking behind him. Lavi whipped around and his eye narrowed. There stood a very strange colored cat, with blank eyes and a pentacle on its head.

"Silk, stay behind me, I want you to stay hidden, please... I can't lose you," he breathed, standing protectively over me.

"No, I can't lose you either, this is a level two... Or three one of them. You're not fighting this alone, and there's nothing you can say to make me fall back," I said stubbornly, standing by his side.

"But Silken, the kits," he said desperately blocking me "I'm not letting you fight." He said stubbornly.

"Well, too bad, you're spending more time fighting me then we could be with the Akuma right now." I said with a hiss, as I watched the Akuma shift into a larger phantom like creature. Lavi sighed and nodded in defeat. We faced the Akuma which revealed itself to be a level 2. "Well... At least it's not a four or a three." I said with an annoyed huff.

Lavi looked at me and we both panned out to the left and right side of the Akuma, I knew Lavi didn't like this one bit. I gave him a reassuring glance and narrowed my eyes at the Akuma.

"Foolish _Exorcists_, think they can kill me," it giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Rather arrogant for a Level two ain't it Lavi?" I snorted. He laughed slightly in amusement. I could tell he was very scared not because of the Akuma but because of me.

The Akuma charged and leapt into the air with full force, pelting violet bombs at us, I dodged quickly and raked my claws across the Akuma's thick skin feeling it beneath my claws, it felt thick as if I was tearing away at some cattle skin. I felt my strength flood back into my body as I tore the the creatures energy away with my glowing emerald claws.

"Hell's Fire!" I heard Lavi's voice ring from below, the Akuma bellowed as flames burst aroud it, it swung around trying to throw me from it as my claws dug deeper into its cold flesh, I felt a thick, sticky ebony fluid drench my paws. The fur on my body prickled at the uneasy feeling I got from the substance.

Lavi's flames licked at my pelt, heat boiling around me, everything I saw was a blur. Adrenaline pumped through me, blood roaring in my ears.

The Akuma thrashed viciously causing it to become harder to cling to its skin, I grit my teeth together, clenching my jaw as my claws began to ache from pain

My stomach lurched as I felt my grip come lose and I crashed to the ground, the wind blew by me as I fell, I felt t buffet my fur, I knew I'd need to twist quickly in able to land on all four paws, using what strength I still had, I twiste mid fall, facing the earth, the green leafy foliage, all coming so quick.

I barely felt the cold hard ground as I landed with a stagger, what I assumed was Akuma blood, soaking my paws.

The Akuma hissed and lunged at me it's claws turning into blades, I snarled and leapt to the side, raking my energy draining claws across its side. Lavi attacked the Akuma from the other side. I looked around for a weakness then saw it's head, it was the best shot we had.

"Lavi, distract it so I can get its face," I hissed. He nodded. The Akuma whipped around and attack Lavi as he bit it's leg roughly, yanking it.

There was my chance, I lunged at it my claws striking it across its face, raking my claws across its eyes and the star on its forehead. It screamed in agony, shying away, Lavi sinking his teeth into its side. I snarled and lunged at it gripping it's forehead with my claws and using all my force to slam it to the ground feeling the level two give way beneath my claws. It screamed and collapsed.

"How do we kill this thing!?" I called to Lavi over its screeching.

"We have to blow its head off!" He called back.

"How exactly? Elaborate!" I replied as my claws popped through its thick neck and began fueling my strength.

"Don't worry about it! I'll do it!" Lavi shouted and activated his innocence to the highest level.

I leapt away feeling a force shock through the air as I got out of way just in time for an explosion to occur. The smoke suddenly cleared and Lavi stood over the dissolving remains of the Akuma.

I shook my pelt free from dust, some remnants of ebony clung to my paw, I looked over at Lavi, his body was trembling, he staggered trying to hold his footing in place. He fell forward, his eye barely open. I felt panic hit me, _is he hurt? Was he infected with the Akuma blood? _I thought frantically, running to his side.

"Lavi!" I cried, rubbing my cheek against his. "Lavi, are you hurt? Did the Akuma infect you?" I whispered, nuzzling my muzzle underneath his chin. He smiled weakly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He assured me, nuzzling me back. "Just used too much innocence power."

"Are you sure? Did you sprain anything? Did it bite you or claw you?" I asked checking him over frantically. I couldn't bare if it did something to him that could possibly kill him.

"I swear, I'm fine." He yawned. Seeing no signs of injury, I nodded and licked his cheek gently, my fear slowly dimming.

"Lets get you back to the den…" I murmured, relief pushing through me.

I helped my mate to his feet, and supported him through the den and towards our nest. I settled him down in it, kissing his cheek and bringing myself closer so that I curled around him. Wrapping my tail around my crimson lover. He brought his muzzle against my neck as he curled up.

I looked at him as I conveyed my tongue over his forehead in reassurance. His eye slowly closed, struggling to stay open.

"Sleep love…" I purred, "I'll be alright, I'm staying right here with you…" I murmured, as I rest my chin on his soft warm neck.

He nodded, head in my paws, allowing himself to close his eye with a sigh of relief. He fell asleep, nuzzled against me. I realized, the kits were still _Starclan please, don't let them be dead… _I breathed, closing my eyes and bringing my muzzle deeper into my mates fur. The smell of sandalwood wafted into my nose. So familiar… So happy. I felt myself drift away to sleep.

….

I woke up the next day, activity squirmed about in my stomach, _they're alive! _I thought with glee, grinning. I could almost cry I was so happy.

Before I could stop myself, a sigh of relief escaped my jaws. This caused Lavi to stir. His eye opened and he looked over at me.

"Mornin, Lavi-kun," I said, feeling the cheerfulness transmit through my voice.

"Why're you so happy?" He yawned.

"Well, everythings alright! You're alive, I'm alive, so are the kits who I thought had died yesterday! So all is good!" I chirped.

He grinned sleepily. "Awesome." He purred. I nodded with a purr, and kissed his cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Just tired." He said softly.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," I offered, not wanting to keep him up with my bubbly behavior.

"Gladly." He grinned, closing his eyes and yawning.

"Sleep well Lavi-kun…" I purred with a smile, curling up closer. He smiled and nuzzled against me.

I smiled, then finding myself caught in deep thought I wondered how the clan would react to us being captured, or us running away together, I wondered if they'd accept us back… Or if they'd just reject us like kittypets… I shook my head, I couldn't think like that right now. I wrapped my tail protectively around my mate, and rested my chin on my paws, my cheek pressed against his. I focused on it's warmth, and how his scent was so comforting. I smiled, finding myself relaxing at once…

…..

Lavi POV

It had been a few weeks since we had fought the Akuma. Silkendream was having our kits. Being a successor to bookman, I had actually learned kitting though I had never thought it useful until recently, when it first started happening. I knew for sure that gramps would definitely kill me for this. I was expecting a concussion at least, knowing him…

I rasped my tongue over the fur of one of our newborn kits the wrong way to get her breathing. She was tiny and frail, the way they were supposed to be when they are young, but I was still scared she wouldn't live. Then she opened her tiny jaws, breathed in, and mewled.

I sighed in relief, glad I was doing this correctly, I nestled my first daughter into Silk's stomach so she could stay warm and suckle. The small russet kit squirmed a bit and snuggled into my mates fur comfortably, then the next kit came, this one also female, this one was an amber calico almost like Silkendream, accept Silkendream was a white calico.

I quickly repeated the step nervously. The kit soon wailing out like normal, I nestled her beside her sister, still on edge.

I looked at my mate, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was exhausted, but there was only one left. "It's almost over, just one more…" I purred reassuringly to her. She nodded, panting heavily, her teeth gritting together. I gently kissed her cheek to reassure her.

When I was starting to grow impatient and worried, the last kit came, this one was a tom, russet like the first, but also a calico like the second kit. I sprung into action, licking him until, he sucked in a breath and cried out.

I let out a sigh of relief. As did Silkendream, I looked over at her seeing how exhausted she was. I grinned at my tired mate and kissed her gently, nuzzling my cheek against hers, pure joy shot through me. My kits were all alive. My mate was alive and going to stay that way. The kits seemed healthy. The three of them suckled happily. Their fur becoming a bit fluffy. Silkendream smiled tiredly at them, wrapping her tail around them protectively. I relaxed finally, now that it was over.

I gazed down at our offspring, pride swelling up in my chest, giving me the urge to puff it out proudly. Silk laughed weakly in amusement, resting her tired head on her soft paws.

"Sleep okay?" I purred."You need the rest."

She nodded tiredly, closing her exhausted cyan eyes and drifting off to sleep within seconds. I stayed awake, watching the kits, pride billowing inside me, they were so lively, not in a bad way, it was cute and they just were so small and perfect to me… I smiled and curled up around Silkendream with a purr. Happy that my family was alright. Now all that remained was getting home.

The sound of shuffling coming from outside caught my attention. Immediately, I stood up, my pelt bristling and my hackles rising, I was going to defend my family, even if it cost my life. I unsheathed my claws, my eye narrowing and peering at the entrance where a white shape moved a bit in the bush at the entrance.

A white tom squeezed into the den, one of his legs black and a strange red mark on his left eye. I recognized this tom. _Allenclaw! _My mind cheered, though my protective instincts made me stand in front of my mate in kits protectively. Allen grinned at me.

"Lavitalon! I found you and Silkendream!" He said happily. I felt myself smile, resheathing my claws and allowing my hackles to lower.

"Wait, is gramps with you?" I asked looking behind my friend. Noticing Silkendream was awake, and a bit nervous.

He shook his head. "Lenalee and Arystar are with me." He said.

"Cool, well we've been trying to get home, but we may or may not have been captured by the Noah, we got away and didn't want to lead them to camp so we escaped down here and then there have been Akuma around twenty-four-seven, and…" I explained then trailing off, feeling my eye avoid his gaze.

Allenclaw smiled. "It's fine. Komui will just be happy that you two are alright."

I hesitated knowing I should mention we may or may not have had kits. "Us, _five_…" I corrected.

He blinked. "W-what?"

"U-us five…" I repeated slowly, waiting for him to process it.

His silver eyes widened. "Lavi... You don't mean..." He said slowly. I looked down a bit at my paws with a nod.

To my surprise, Allen grinned. "That's awesome!" He laughed. I felt myself smile.

"Wanna see them?" I asked proudly, seeing Silkendream relax.

He nodded enthusiastically, walking forward. I grinned at Silk and kissed her cheek gently, she purred nuzzling me and removed her tail to show our three little bundles, all curled together, fast asleep.

Allen smiled. "They're cute." He said softly.

"They just arrived not too long ago," I said proudly.

"Can I tell Lenalee and Arystar to come in?" He asked. I looked at Silkendream who nodded.

"You should probably warn them about the kits first though, Krory might have a small fit," I said with a shrug. He nodded, quickly leaving. Then Krory squeezed in first, tears streaming down his face.

"How could you leave for so long and not tell us? And then have kits!" He cried.

Silkendream looked down awkwardly. "Well... You see..." She said, not sure of how to put our departure, I decided to help my mate.

"We had been captured by the Noahclan, we managed to escape but we didn't want to lead them to camp so we had to go down here, but they had been sending Akuma to patrol so we haven't been able to go anywhere," I explained to Krory. He sniffled and looked up.

"Then why'd you have kits?" He sniffled to Silkendream.

"Because, well, we've been in love for a while, and we wanted a family," she said softly.

Lenalee walked in behind Krory. "Well I think it's wonderful." She smiled.

"Thanks…" Silkendream murmured tiredly, resting her head on her paws, nuzzling her cheek against my leg with a smile.

"Have you named them yet?" Lenalee asked. We both shook our heads. She giggled as Allenclaw walked in again. I looked down at Silkendream wondering when we'd get back to camp, and if my mate would be strong enough for the travel.

"Don't worry. Komui isn't expecting us until tomorrow." Allen reassured, seeing my expression. "You can rest."

"Alright," I said with a nod. Silkendream smiled gratefully, closing her eyes. "You guys should rest, you've traveled a lot." I said with the dip of my head. Allenclaw grinned and sat beside Lenalee. I looked over at Krory who had already passed out on the floor. I chuckled with amusement and curled up around Silkendream. Lenalee sat next to Allen, nuzzling up to him.

"So, you two..." I smirked at Allen. He blushed and nodded. "I predicted that" I mused. Lenalee giggled.

"And I'm expecting kits as well." She admitted. I laughed.

"I knew it!" I smirked. Allen blushed harder.

"Oh stop being so proud of yourself." He pouted.

"Nope!" I snorted. He pouted and curled around Lenalee. I kissed the top of my mates head, pride swelling in my chest. She smiled, yawning. "Sleep, you need the strength..." I purred. She nodded. I wrapped my tail closer around her, warmth and happiness flourishing through my heart. She purred, nuzzling against me. Soon enough, I felt myself drift to sleep.

...

Sunlight bathed my pelt and colors erupted in vision as my eye fluttered open. Silkendream was already awake, watching our kits as they suckled happily. The our clan mates weren't awake yet.

"Morning gorgeous..." I purred nuzzling her cheek happily, her warm fur brushing against my cheek, filling me with happiness. The love I had for her was never ending, pulsing through my beating heart.

"G'morning handsome..." She murmured happily. "We should name them." She said softly as she glanced at our kits. Excitement bubbled up inside me and I nodded my head with enthusiasm.

Silkendream looked over at the red calico tom. "How about Roankit?" I suggested.

"Perfect," she giggled he then tuned to the orange calico "how about Amberkit." She said with the tilt of her head.

"That's a good one, and how how about Berrykit for the red one?" I offered, she nodded happily.

"Then it's decided, Roankit, Amberkit, and Berrykit." She said with a purr, gently nuzzling the three little scraps tenderly. I pressed my muzzle against her neck, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"You need food, you haven't eaten in two days," I purred, nudging her ear gently with my nose. She smiled.

"Be careful Lavi... I can't lose you," she murmured, brushing her cheek against my neck lovingly.

"I don't plan on dying for a long time... I can't leave you," I purred "don't worry I'll come back as fast as I can." I reassured her. She nodded as I left, I could feel her watching me with worry as I left the den. I gave her a reassuring smile. Then I left.

...

Silken POV

I Looked up as my mate walked into the den, Lavi grinned at me, setting down a squirrel.

"See? I told you I'd be fine," he purred, planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, a feeling of relief rushing through me.

Lavi rested the carcass of the assassinated squirrel at my paws, heat from the fresh kill radiated off its pelt. I purred gratefully at Lavi knowing the kits would need the milk that formed from this prey.

"Thanks Lavi-kun," I purred.

"It's no problem beautiful," he murmured. I felt his warm muzzle brush against my cheek bringing a feeling of pure joy into my system, replacing my worry.

"I want you to eat half of it though," I said.

"Alright, but after you eat your share, if you're still hungry, I want you to eat the rest," he said softly. "Remember, you and the kits need it more than I do..." He purred. I nodded with a purr and began to eat, the squirrel was warm and delicious I licked my lips with satisfaction, the flavor of squirrel still bathed my tongue causing me to purr with relief.

I then shoved the other half of the squirrel in Lavi's direction with a purr. I grinned and kissed his cheek gleefully, and I felt his tail entwine around mine, holding me very close to himself. I felt his quick heartbeats against my shoulders with a smile, as he lapped up the meat, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders as he ate his share. I purred and licked his cheek.

We both looked up as the others began to awaken. Allen woke first with a yawn, opening his eyes. He nuzzled against Lenalee, waking her as well. I watched as their eyes open slowly as I stayed curled beside Lavi. They stood and stretched, Lenalee grooming her dark teal fur.

"G'morning," I greeted tiredly, a yawn escaping my jaws.

"Morning." Lenalee smiled kindly.

"Are we going home this morning?" I asked her. She nodded, while Allen went to go wake my father. I let out a sigh of relief, we wouldn't need to risk our lives anymore just for prey or as much as wandering from the den. Lavi nuzzled against me happily. I felt a purr rumble in my throat. I kissed him, happy to be going home. Finally… Home… I worried about the trip back, wondering if there'd be Akuma or something to stop us. I wanted my kits to be safe… I hoped with all my heart that we'd be able to live happily… And that me and Lavi wouldn't be separated...


End file.
